


與惡魔誓言

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Chinese Language, Fake underage ending, King Bruce, M/M, PWP in chapter 6 and additional chapters, Top Bruce Wayne, Totally finished include additional chapters, additional chapters from 27, brucedick - Freeform, devil dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 105,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 國王Batman Bruce x 魅魔Dick





	1. Chapter 1

### (1)

 

果然是一個很漂亮的國家，Dick看著這個繁華的國家，他或許會愛上這個國家，但最重要的是他感受到這個國家中的一個人，那個人的味道就算在眾多人口中還是難掩那種奇特的味道，那種讓人立刻就要瘋狂愛上的味道，想到他得到那個人的時候……Dick不禁興奮。但在此之前，他要找出來可能有點困難呢，但相信他總會找到的。

 

 “你確定這是個好主意嗎，住在城裡?”

 “小芭，放心啦，我不會有事的。”

 “對阿，說到你住的貧民區不是治安最糟的一區似的。”

 “這是關心我嗎，小翅膀?”

 "你的死活才不關我的事，Dickie-Bird!"

 

對阿，他選擇了哥譚裡最糟糕的一地。這裡是貧民區，最糟糕不公平的事都在這裡出現，但對於Dick來說哪裡都一樣。身為惡魔的他，在哪裡也一樣。他要深入哥譚城，他要找到那股味道的來源，而味道的濃度告訴他，他很快就可以找到，而且越來越近。

 

惡魔的魔力來源不同，而Dick選擇了與人接觸，小至擁抱大至性愛也可以令他獲得魔力，簡單點來說他是人類口中的魅魔。Dick本來就不抗拒與人類接觸，而他樂於與人接觸，雖然當中不會獲得大量魔力，但足以他存活，作為一隻普通的兩翼惡魔，他也沒什麼可以說。對於惡魔來說，魔力是他們的力量兼生命來源，有魔力他們可以強大，沒魔力他們就會死。因此，惡魔不會胡用自己的生命去殺人，他們更像一個旁觀者，看著一切的進行。

 

他住在一間至少下雨不會漏水的房子，他不會待在這很久，只要他找到那股味道的來源，他就會離開這裡，到達一個更方便的地方進食。惡魔偶然還是能遇見一些特別強大的魔力來源，每個惡魔都不一樣，像Dick這次嗅到的那股味道比其他人更濃郁更純粹，就如人類找到上等好酒一樣著迷。這道味道對Dick來說是其他普通人的三倍或以上，對於魔力就是生命的惡魔，他有什麼理由不找一下這個生命的來源。想到會得到那股魔力，Dick不禁舔舔自己的下唇。他努力裝作是一個人類，想著同時他難以自控地在家中展開自己的雙翼，雙目成了貓瞳，這樣不行阿，Dick，會被人類發現的。Dick努力重塑自己的形象，他不想引起奇怪的事端，要善後是很麻煩的事。

 

 “Dick!聽說國王要來巡視，你要看一眼嗎?”他的好鄰居總是那麼快，消息總是靈通。

 “國王?不了不了，我對那些貴族又沒興趣。”

 “說不定可以拿到不錯的禮物，那些人的門面功夫。”

 “反正我還沒缺錢到和你們搶。”

 

他對貴族是沒什麼興趣，他們只是在作門面。Dick已經不是第一次見到所謂人類的貴族，他們帶著鄙視的眼神來作些他們概念中的好事，好讓自己的面子和地位提高，同為人類裡也有很多值得敬重的人，但貴族?十之八九也不是好人，他早就看習慣了。他在這個貧民區穿梭，這裡的氣息很重，或許他的目標就住在貧民區，又或者是他常進出這裡，Dick總會找到出來。Dick突然嗅到一陣很棒的味道，而且味道越來越濃了，他真的在這，而且比他想像中快找到，看來並沒有白走一趟。Dick開始繞入越來越暗的地方，這裡可不是好地方，因為暗處總會有討厭的事發生，危險總是藏在黑暗之下。

 

小巷裡站著一個穿得很好的男人和一個持刀的男人，前者可不適合出現在這裡。穿得好的人不能單獨出現在貧民區，因為這樣會使他們成為貧民和罪犯的目標，他們身上任何一件東西都能賣到好價錢，足以令這裡任何一戶人家飽足數天至一個禮拜。當聽見有國王要來巡視時，他就知道這裡的人已經在蠢蠢欲動，但沒想到真的會有這樣的一個人自己到處走，Dick站在小巷外觀察情況。味道是由那裡傳出來，而Dick不確定到底是裡面的哪一個。要觀察看看嗎，還是直接阻止他們?然而在Dick想好之前，那個穿得好的男人已經先行動，他快速且純熟地一拳擊中對方的右手關節逼使對方把刀放下，再一個過肩摔，罪犯隨即倒下。好身手，看來那些貴族中也有那麼一兩個能看，Dick不禁輕笑。

 

那個男人默默往自己那邊走過來，他的移動令他的氣味更為明顯，就如行走中的美食一樣。然而Dick選擇再觀察一下，他總不能一開始就跟那個男人說你好我是魅魔而你看起來很好吃所以跟我來一發吧這樣，他往屋頂上走。那男人走出小巷，擁有著Dick也承認的迷人臉孔，整齊的黑髮，堅毅的藍眼，天生讓人馴服的氣場。男人不是一般的貴族，他天生具吸引力，就算不是魔力情愫，Dick也覺得眼前的男性相當迷人。我會看著你的，貴族先生。

 

 “那傢伙走了?”Bruce默默與藏在暗處的Alfred聊天。

 “我相信是這樣沒錯，陛下。”

 “是一個怎樣的人?”

 “相信是一個不錯的人，他剛剛就想幫你脫困。”

 

Bruce早就聽聞最近貧民區來了一個新人，而身為國王的他這次來就是為了看看這個人。新來者選擇這個貧民區入住總有理由，而他想知道對方是誰。有趣的是他早就想好對策引出那個男性，沒想到中途就被一個搶劫犯盯上了，就在他想要秘密解決時那個男性卻先找上他，還偷偷觀察他。他有自己的方法找自己，既然如此……讓他自己找上門。

 

 “Alfred，巡禮開始了嗎?”

 “快要開始了，而你的影武者也預備好了。”

 “不需要了，Alfred。我改變主意了。”

 

Dick心滿意足的回家，他想到那股沉著的味道讓人著迷，那氣場的貴族必然在那圈子中也有名氣，而Dick或許能在那個巡禮中獲得情報。因此，他現在參與著那個巡禮，他們離開前的最後一個表演，每一個來到的貴族會一起離開，好讓平民看他們一眼，留下一個美好的印象。Dick站在他的好鄰居身邊，他們看著一堆表面微笑著的貴族，但他的目標卻在最高位，在重重的守衛中間。

 

 “哦，那個人可真拉風……”

 “別用那個人那個人稱呼他，他是哥譚城的國王，Bruce Wayne!”

 

哦，他的目標還要是國王阿，這樣可真的未曾遇過。

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

###  (2)

 

Dick在空中跳躍，他穿著易於在晚上行動的黑色制服，在哥譚的暗處觀察。他察看著貴族的行動，對他來說輕易而舉。今晚貴族有一場挺盛大的宴會，Dick盯上的就是這個。貴族的宴會有很多有趣的地方，而Dick全都看在眼內。他們有多到吃不盡的食物，喝不盡的美酒，甚至還有取之不盡的財寶，Dick想到不禁舔了下唇。在這個城市當中，貧富懸殊很大，他看著自己在貧民區所認識的朋友都一直過著飯有一天沒一天的生活，但他們這些貴族卻可以每天開著不同的派對，只因為血統的問題。真討厭呢，他已經看過太多這樣的東西，他看太多也厭惡了。

 

他利用魔法把自己的衣服和存在也融入這裡。Dick當然不可能拿到任何邀請，也沒有渠道可以拿到。然而，只要施加一下魔法，Dick就能把自己的存在感融入，簡單點來說就是自然。他跟著某位貴族女士進去是自然的事，他並沒有女伴但在宴會到處遊蕩是自然的事，甚至他走到貴族身邊快速拿下他們的首飾等等東西也不會有人覺得他的動作不自然，一切都把自己融入整個環境當中。Dick和許多女性跳了好幾支舞，跳舞對他來說是輕而易舉的事，而且這樣可以讓他更近距離觀察一切的獵物，一切對他們來說不重要的錢財，而Dick想要的就是這些。他相信自己為每一個女伴都帶來一個美妙的舞蹈，他們會樂在其中，但他們不會記得自己。因為那就是這魔法最奇妙的地方，他可以完美融入每一處，甚至與那裡的人作不同的互動，他可以和他們一起笑，一起跳舞，一起用餐，但所有事結束後，他們就不會記得誰與他們一起渡過一個又一個歡樂的晚上，他們只會記得曾經有一個人陪他們，但那個人的樣子什麼的他們不會記得。是什麼顏色的頭髮?眼睛的顏色?甚至是男是女他們都不會記得。一切都過於自然，使他的存在在別人眼中無違和，但實際上是誰，卻說不出個所以。就如你每天都和家人住一起，但你會仔細說出他每天穿什麼衣服出門嗎?就是當中的不在意感了。

 

Dick輕輕的在貴族間穿梭，這位女士的戒指有很多，Dick取走了當中的一枚。那位貴族腰間繫著一個錢袋，Dick隨手就拿走了。看到那位老紳士的拐杖嗎?上面有一顆很漂亮的紅寶石，Dick輕鬆就把那寶石拿去了。今晚會是很完美的晚上，Dick看著自己滿載而歸的袋子，裡面有許多的金幣和寶石，只要他轉賣一下，就能換成許多的食物和日用品，正是貧民區的人需要的。Dick會偷去貴族不需要的錢財，他知道這裡一袋東西也不足以他們開一場宴會，對他們來說根本微不足道。

 

然而，Dick的行動被某二人收在眼簾之下。破解這魔法的唯一方法便是具備異於常人的警覺性，而這正是二人會在此的目的，他們潛入了宴會因為他們預想到小偷的存在。

 

 "你看到嗎，Alfred?"

 “看得很清楚，陛……馬龍閣下，但他如此明目張膽的行動竟然沒被發現，這太奇怪了。”

 "是時候行動了。"

 

黑色的披風追蹤著另一個身影。他很肯定對方就是前幾日他關注的人，而他竟然是一個小偷。他要知道對方到底把這些財寶拿去作什麼，或許他會有渠道把這些珠寶轉換成普通的銀幣，他要知道誰﹑哪裡還有他的目的。

 

他被追蹤了，有趣的是那黑色的傢伙身上也帶著一股很棒的味道，如果不是因為他早就知道那股味道的主人，他還會以為他的目標是一隻黑色的大蝙蝠。Batman，他記得剛來到哥譚時已經聽聞過，他是哥譚的傳說和英雄。沒人知道他的真實身份，也幾乎沒人真正見過他。他只會出現在犯人面前，他只會把犯人繩之以法，但其他的事他一概不管。他不像小說中的主角，他不會表現關懷，也不是力大無窮，更不是無所不能，但他的確為哥譚作了不少的貢獻。不過更有趣的是，國王和城中的神秘英雄?他們是同一個人，這樣一想既合理又有趣。可惜他有一件事不會作，而這個行為正是他和Batman之間最大的反差。

 

Batman看到那個身影了，黑色緊身衣藍色的鳥兒標誌，他的動作快而迅速，彷彿如魔法一樣。但每一個動作都是符合物理現象，他需要的不是魔法，而是一身完美的身手和健壯的身體來支撐他的行動力。有趣的思路，即使會魔法但他還是選擇以自己的身手穿梭於黑暗當中，彷彿每一場也是一場表演，而他樂於此道。Dick把一袋錢偷放到某戶人家的桌上，Batman知道這戶人家最近父親受傷了，他們唯一的經濟來源，而這袋錢可以給他們撐至少一個星期。Dick又把寶石和首飾帶到黑市，那裡的人龍蛇混雜，把這些珠寶賣掉最好的地方也只有這裡。Dick把寶石給予了其中一個商人，黑市規則，不問出處，這些東西暫時沒人知道被偷了，他們可以輕易脫手。他把滿滿的一袋錢拿在手中，然後往附近較安全的地方走，但Batman並沒有少看那一眼，Dick暗示讓自己跟上的一眼。

 

 "你跟了我一整晚了，Batman。"

 "把你偷的東西還回去。"

 "為什麼?他們又不需要。"

 "那是屬於他們的東西，放回去。"

 

這就是他和Batman的分別，他們都會打擊罪惡，但Dick會多作一點，他會把某些錢放在窮人處，簡單點來說是小說中的劫富濟貧沒錯，而Dick樂於此道。Batman從不幹這種事，他只會把犯人綁回他們應在的歸處，從不劫富濟貧。

 

 "要我提醒一下嗎，國王陛下，這不是你應該出來的時間了。"

 "……我再說一遍，把東西放回去。"

 

他看到Dick的樣子有點不滿，他討厭Batman的作風，Bruce一下子就明白。看來他並不想把錢財輕鬆放棄，而Dick深信Batman會視這一點作為他的犯罪行動。Batman會把他綁起來交給監獄，而他的確這樣行動了。

 

Batman跳向Dick，向準Dick的臉揮上一拳。這下可不輕，但Dick也不是省油的燈，他柔軟的動作使他輕易閃過接下來任何一次Batman的攻擊，但Batman有著許多不同的道具，它們都出奇不意且前所未有，讓Dick應付得措手不及。他並沒有想要和Batman打的意思，因為他們本來就不是敵人，他們理應是朋友才對。他甚至是想向Batman示好才在這等他，但Batman卻向他拳腳相向。正在他們打得火熱的時候，他們聽到一個小孩的笑聲，這一笑直接制止了2位哥譚蒙面英雄的內鬥。

 

 "媽，是之前見到那位幫我們的哥哥!"

 "晚上好，孩子。但這是睡覺時間了。"Dick立馬把Batman推開，他們都不想在孩子面前打架。

 "哦，至少讓我知道你的名字。"

 "我還沒有名字，或許你能為我取一個?不過在此之前，你現在過得還好嗎?"

 "說實在，不好。我們的錢快用光了，上次你帶來的確非常好的時機。可惜，我們大部分的錢都被地主拿走了。"

 

地主濫收房租，就算那個房子並沒有這個價值，但那還是他們的家，他們除了承受這種壓榨，別無他法。Dick下意識想要把錢袋交給那孩子，但Batman卻阻止了。Dick狠狠的瞪了他一眼，但Batman取而代之把某個地址交給那位女孩。哥譚的事他很清楚，這戶人家的母親製作麵包的手藝很好，而他所認識的地方正好需要一個。Batman不會劫富濟貧，但他不是冷血，他會教他們自己釣魚。而地主的事，那是Bruce Wayne的事。

 

 "謝謝你，Batman!你和Nightwing一定是很好的朋友!"

 "Nightwing?"

 “就剛剛我改的，那位哥哥的名字。你能替我把這名字告訴他嗎?”

 

Batman馬上轉身看去，那藍黑色的身影早已離去。Batman馬上往屋頂那邊看，什麼也沒有，人影也沒有，他甩掉了自己。但是，Batman看到屋頂上有一個錢袋，是那個用珠寶換回來的錢袋，底下壓著一張紙條。

 

**Thank You - Nightwing**

 

那傢伙看來並不是敵人，但他的行事作風……Batman不認同，他要讓他知道Batman有自己的處事方式，而哥譚一向都是按他的來作。

 

隔天早上，Dick看到Bruce Wayne大張旗鼓的把哥譚所有地主整頓。他們實行了一個全新的機制，他們把所有地的地價全由國家劃分，並且國際定期向房客收租，把收到的租金再轉至地主處，當中已扣除所有稅項，並以統一方便為由藉此防止地主亂收租金。這是一項很大的工程，而Dick肯定地主們會想到別的方式來壓榨人，但如果是Bruce的話，他的監視機制令人安心，那他姑且再觀察一下吧。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

###  (3)

 

又一個晚上，Batman看到Nightwing在商家附近的身影。今晚他在一個商家手上搶了好幾箱食物，那些食物是那商家剝削農民搶來的，當中有十箱是強行搶回來的。而Nightwing襲擊他們，搶了其中幾箱。他知道Batman很快就會到，但他不在乎。把食物默默放回農家的倉庫，他們就能渡過這個冬天，而不是過著又一個嚴寒。今年的冬天會很冷，而他知道這是他們需要的。

 

   "Nightwing，你不應該這樣作。會有其他方法。"

   "是嗎，但我看不到，Batman。這原本該由你作的，但你就是不肯作。"

   "Nightwing，我覺得我們需要談談。"他認為當中可以找到一個平衡點。

   "好阿，Catch me if you can!"然而，Nightwing明顯不想談。

 

下一刻Nightwing便一躍而去，他的行動很快，也很靈活，甚至觀賞性十足。如果他是觀眾的話，他樂於看著這個身影在空中旋轉翻騰，可惜他是在追趕的人，而這個身影的敏捷性令他感到十分苦惱。他和自己的行動模式不一樣，他靈活且敏捷，擅長往不同的角度走，和自己的行動模式可說是兩個極端。Batman更傾向以最快且最有效的方式，他沒有多餘的觀賞動作，他只會作出最理智的行動，所以他選擇了黑色作主調，沒有別的顏色。不如Nightwing胸前的藍鳥，讓他成為黑暗中一道色彩。就在追趕的過程中，他們聽到有悲嗚求救聲，但他們知道沒人會過去，除了他們兩個，因為這裡是哥譚的晚上，哥譚的晚上不管聽到什麼都不要去，這是求生之道，不是每一個人都是Batman或Nightwing。

 

這人看下去應該有點錢，Nightwing下意識想到。在哥譚晚上獨自行走，喝個爛醉並抱著一堆食物之餘，身穿的都是上好衣料，完全就是叫人來搶劫的信息。但不代表其他人就可以用搶的，Nightwing看著那個搶劫犯，看來是臨時起意的。就算是哥譚晚上，他沒有蒙面，也沒有後援，手抖得要命，選址在街燈附近，完全是新手搶劫犯。Nightwing一下子把刀踢飛，對方明顯被突如其來的藍色身影嚇到，整個人縮在角落發抖。連逃走的意欲也失去了，真是可憐。Nightwing把刀踢得老遠，甚至踢到Batman面前，後者順勢把刀踩斷。

 

幸好那人喝了個爛醉，或許看不見在角落那個可憐蟲的臉容。Nightwing自然地蹲在那個有錢人面前，擋住身後那搶劫犯的身影，他期望現在那人是把Nightwing的身影印在腦海中而非背後那個。

 

  “我救了你阿，大叔。”

  “非……非常感謝!”

  “那你是不是該給我一點回報?”

  “Nightwing!”

  “閉嘴!我不需要你指指點點!”

 

那人自然地把自己手中的食物交給Nightwing，並沿著他指的方向逃走，Batman叮囑他要在燈下走，不要再抄小徑。Nightwing抱起這袋食物往角落走，他不同意這傢伙的作法，但他也明白背後到底怎麼了，他把這袋食物的一部分交給那搶劫犯，食物拿到後他連聲道謝便想離去。Batman卻把他截下來了，那人恐懼的眼神在Batman的威嚴下更原型畢露，雙腿發軟。然而Batman並沒有想抓他回去的意思，他只狠狠的警告了下，沒有下次機會了。這次是Nightwing幫了他，但下次要是讓Batman看到，什麼理由也不是理由。

 

Nightwing再次離去，他手中拿到今晚的成果了，剩下的就只有分發的動作。Batman沒有阻止他，但他也沒有幫忙，他只是袖手旁觀。Nightwing不在意，反正他自己幹得來，Batman不阻止已經是變相的幫忙。食物慢慢分發，這裡的食物可以讓他們撐兩三天，之後如何是好……

 

  “Nightwing，這樣作是不對的。”

  “我開始厭倦聽你的話了。”

  “Nightwing……有些東西我想讓你看看。”

  “這就能令你閉嘴不要再煩我嗎?”

 

他開始覺得這個國王陛下太煩人了，他只會說自己想說的事，他只會作他宗旨上可以作的事，他把一切都看得黑白分明，然而世界卻有那麼多灰色的地帶。而且他一直跟在自己身後，他的味道顯得太擾人，令他難以集中精神。這一切都令他覺得煩躁，這不對，我才是對的。那些貴族多的是財寶，他們的錢不都是在平民身上剝削回來的嗎?我只是把平民被搶走的東西拿回來給他們，偷的都是不義之財，我沒有錯，那些本就該屬於他們的。

 

  “如果你聽完也覺得沒問題的話……”

 

他不會放過自己，除非他聽了Batman的話。Nightwing把最後一份食物都放到某戶人家的門前，他們一會醒來就會看到的了。Nightwing轉身看著Batman，暗示讓他帶路。Batman帶他來到貴族區，五光十色，全都是剝削其他人得來的。

 

Batman帶他到了視野最好的地方，Nightwing知道這裡因爲他都會在這觀察每一個人，偷竊他下一個目標。Batman指了下某處，房子大部分都暗著，只有一間房間還亮著燈，裡面坐著一個老人，Nightwing認得那是他上次宴會時偷了紅寶石的老紳士。他在房子裡獨自品酒，每一口都是小口小口的，看來是好酒。

 

  “那傢伙明天就不是貴族了。”

   “什麼意思?”

   “明天起，他就會轉行當商人，原本計劃是這樣。他的家族雖然是貴族，但他們已經沒任何財產，他出現在宴會中是與朋友道別之餘嘗試在貴族間找到借他創業的財產，但成果並不理想。唯一剩下的就是你偷的紅寶石枴杖，那是他唯一創業的財產。”

 

但他偷了，Nightwing頓時身體感到冰冷。

 

   “現在，他要全家離開哥譚城，回去作農民。你不知道，因為你麻木認為貴族們都有著取之不盡的財富。”

   “不對……不應該是這樣……”

 

但他知道是自己錯了，他奪去了那人唯一的救命稻草。Batman再次獨個兒離開，他知道這次Nightwing會自己跟上了。Nightwing知道Batman還有東西要讓他看，而他必須面對。他們再次走到另一家的屋頂，Nightwing看到一名女性在哭泣，身邊有一名男性緊緊抱著他，然而身邊人的眼神都是滿滿的鄙視和戲謔。Nightwing記得，那個女性是和他之前在宴會跳舞，他趁機偷了他的戒指。

 

   "那個女性上個月還是一個農夫的女兒。有一次那個貴族兒子去了那裡，他們二人真心相愛。那個貴族兒子無視一切的反對向那女兒求婚。那個宴會是他第一次以貴族的身份出席，他戴上了他最好的首飾甚至向人借才牽強讓自己看起來夠格出席那個場合。而你偷那一枚，是他唯一擁有，他父親用盡方法買到的。"

 

Nightwing看著那個女性一直痛哭，他的父親為了讓女兒不要在貴族面前丟臉，他用盡方法為女兒出一份力，而Nightwing卻以這樣的方式來羞恥他們。那一枚戒指是最重要的，他所珍視的，但最後那枚戒指卻落入到黑市之中。

 

   "我明白你為什麼會選中那一枚戒指。那女性為了出席宴會，借了身邊人的首飾。但他們不會借最好的，他們會借一些陳舊的，因為農夫的女兒根本看不出有什麼分別。但在你眼中，農夫送他的那一枚是眾多首飾中最新的，最少瑕疵，以貴族的身份先入為主的觀念，你會認為那一枚是最新或最不被需要的，不管哪一項也是無傷大雅。"

   "別說了……你還想繼續羞辱我，指出一切我所作成的失敗嗎?"

   “這不是我想要說的重點，Nightwing。”

 

他想說的是，哥譚從來不是一個簡單的地方，這裡的是非黑白灰並非一日所能理解，從來沒人說過他們所走的是一條簡單的路。這裡的確有很多黑心的貴族，也有只有表面風光的貴族，雖然有很多受壓榨的平民，但同時也有許多高舉並主張大家權利旗幟但實際只是為了求自己益處的小人。你要在這個城市生存，成為這裡的蒙面義警，你必須先理解這裡是哥譚，並非每件事都如此單純。把你以往所學都捨棄，在哥譚，你必須以哥譚的方式進行，也就是說……以Batman的方式走。

 

   "我會教你的，Nightwing。"

 

當你需要我的時候，你知道要在哪找我的，Dick。但你別忘記，不管你作什麼決定，Batman’s watching you……

 

Batman留下這麼一句話後便離去，剩下的就是Nightwing的決定。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

###  (4)

 

 “國王?你肯定沒弄錯嗎?”

 “我肯定，他身上的味道真的很棒。而且，樣子也很不錯，說真的……這就是真愛嗎?”

 “別開玩笑了，把翅膀收起來。”

 

那明顯就是看到美食的樣子而已，他大哥就是興奮時總是藏不起翅膀，現時的人如果知道他們是魔物，他們肯定會被追殺活生生被燒死或釘死。他們不被接受，Dick雖然人很好，但Jason也明白因為他常常帶著自己和Tim，使到他和Barbara也吃了不少苦頭。他看到Dick一臉著迷的樣子，就像人類喝醉了一樣，看來這次的目標真的很合Dick的口味。Dick是魅魔，跟過不同的人接觸﹑親近甚至性愛，這是他的天性，但像這次如此著迷倒是第一次，看來這次的目標真的很特別。對Jason來說這是未曾遇過，某些人﹑事或物上擁有特別的吸引力和魔力量。如果只是這樣就好了，他知道最近幾天Dick也再沒有以Nightwing的身份在哥譚出現了。

 

 “那麼你想怎樣?”

 “嗯……我要嘗試混入去，但那是城堡，有點難度呢。”

 “你沒有想過嗎?”

 “嗯……總之，Jason先來揍我一拳吧!”

 

他的大哥思維總是跳躍，他有說過嗎?

 

Bruce聽到花園有動靜，他原本想要完成這些文件後就去夜巡。哥譚城有一個傳說，民間有一位黑色的英雄，他的身影像蝙蝠，整個身體漆黑一片。他只在晚上出沒，會解決哥譚城內的罪犯問題，他被稱為Batman。雖然Bruce並沒有為自己改這個名字，但不知不覺他也接受了這個稱號，而現在Batman成為了他的代號之餘，也成為了哥譚的傳說，罪犯恐懼的來源與代名詞。只當國王救不到哥譚，這是他的父王母后在他兒時帶著他低調地往貧民區探望貧民卻被路過的搶劫犯殺掉後他明白的。Batman才能從根基讓人民恐懼犯罪，這樣才是真正救哥譚的辦法。並不是人人都知道他是Batman，實際上只有他身邊的忠臣Alfred才知道，其他人並不知情。哥譚城表面上只是支持正義聯盟的國家之一，而Batman是該聯盟的顧問。這樣的表態也令Batman在城內行動更方便，在大部分人眼中Bruce Wayne只是Batman眾多金主之一僅此如此而已。

 

Bruce在考慮到底要去查看一下還是讓護衛去就算了，剛剛那樣的動靜應該不是普通的鳥兒弄得出來。最後他還是選擇自己出外探個究竟，對於Bruce來說沒什麼比自己親眼認證更為肯定的事，因為他是一個多疑的人。他獨自一人往花園那邊散步，然後他看到些許藍色的羽毛，以鳥來說這些羽毛實在太大了。Bruce不禁提高了警覺，眼前的……或許不是入侵者那麼簡單。他下意識地藏起自己的腳步聲和氣息靠近，慢慢靠近那巨大的藍色羽毛，一下子繞到他的身邊，那一刻的畫面狠狠的烙印在Bruce的腦海中。

 

一個俊美的男性受了傷的坐在樹下，月光和小夜燈的光芒照射在男性身上，為對方添了一分迷濛美。如果只是這樣還好，但Bruce的眼光落在那人的背上。男性的背上有著一對巨大的藍色羽翼，現在並沒有展開且了無生氣的垂在兩則。男性的嘴角上有血，身上也有些許傷痕，看來是被打傷了。不得不說眼前的男性相當迷人，有著烏黑的短髮，如晚上夜空的藍眼，被月光照耀的白晢肌膚，雖然偶然被羽翼包裹但還是掩飾不了的好身材，最重要的是他的羽翼整體是由深藍色漸變為黑色，如果展翅在空中一定會非常漂亮。

 

 “你在看什麼，國王陛下?”

 “擅自倒在別人的花園還好意思問我?”

 “那我現在就走……”

 

Dick牽強的站起來同時立刻倒向Bruce身上，Bruce穩妥地接住他的一刻，Bruce感受到衣服下的身體，不論是體格還是健壯度也很棒，比數個月前他看到那個黑色緊身衣下的更棒。Bruce看著懷中的人挺虛弱的樣子，他考慮了下，最後偷偷的把他帶回自己的房間，他早就記得城堡護衛的巡邏路線和時間，現在回去的話他手上的人兒就不會被發現了。

 

Alfred看著他的好陛下又帶來了不得了的東西回來，這可是自他決意成為Batman之後最令人難忘的一次了，這次帶來了……一個有翅膀的男性回來?Bruce堅持他自己親自把人放到床上，一來他知道懷中人的來歷，他想要把Alfred排除在曝露身份的危險之下，二來他覺得會和Dick談很長的時間。他堅持Alfred不用為他上藥，只管把藥交給他就好。Bruce不知道人類的藥到底對眼前的男性有沒有用，但他已經替他把身上的傷處理好，剩下的就等他休息充足後才問。

 

 “麻煩你了，Alfred，接下來我自己來。”

 "那今晚不夜巡了嗎，Bruce陛下?"

 "……就今晚，我不放心這傢伙自己待在這。"

 

Dick醒過來時看到他的目標坐在自己床邊，睡在床邊。他是一個溫柔的人，與穿上制服後的他不同作風，至少他為自己包紮好所有的傷口。這都是Jason弄出來的，在Dick的要求下的確是挺傷的，不然他沒有理由讓Bruce帶到自己的房間內。如果是平時Dick可以用魔力來恢復，但他需要一個理由來接近Bruce而不是Batman。他還在猶豫，Nightwing的作風是他一直以來的宗旨，他不可能一下子就被改變。他不想現在突然出現在Bruce的窗邊，跟他說:我改變主意了，把你那套教給我吧!

 

但你真的作錯了。

 

是的，我的確作錯了，而我也沒方法補救。他不可能用魔法變出來的錢來換回那些寶石，因為這沒意義。但心中還是有一道聲音，在訴說一切。他們都是活該的……不對，他們也有自己的苦衷……他們沒那麼需要阿……不，這只是借口。

 

 “你醒了?”

 "你也醒了?"

 “那麼你要解釋一下到底為何會在我的花園那嗎?”

 

Dick立馬回到了以往的自己，身為魅魔的自己。他故意懶懶的翻了個身，對他來說翅膀並不會成為他在床上翻身的阻礙，就如皮膚一樣的存在。滾動和翻身的動作也好看，Bruce不禁默默的嚥下口水。然而表面上他還是一臉警惕的看著Dick，讓Dick猜不到他在想什麼。說真的，以往的人類看到這樣的他已經恨不得上他了，為什麼眼前這個人還是那麼不為所動，是他魅力不夠嗎?Dick有點像擺弄姿色的坐起來，自然不做作，卻像逗人的貓咪一樣吸引。Bruce不禁覺得他可能撿了麻煩的東西回來，而他卻不想放手。

 

他是惡魔，還要是惡魔中的魅魔，他如此介紹自己。惡魔本來就沒有定居的概念，這次他剛巧在哥譚城，卻被某些人類看到而打傷了，最後他倒在花園裡，事情完畢。這是說謊，Bruce一下子就聽得出來。雖然看下去很合理，但如果統合之前所得的情報，對方早已選擇定居在哥譚，因為他在貧民區已經住了好幾個禮拜。也沒有被人類看到而打傷，因為身上的傷痕大部分都是近身攻擊，而人類對於未知的生物他們不會選擇近身而是遠距離攻擊，他們可能會選擇投石或弓箭甚至矛，但不是拳擊或棍棒，因此也顯得Dick身上的傷不合理。最重要的是，他們都已經知道對方的真實身份，他是Batman，床上人是Nightwing，說這種話顯得毫無意義。他說這種一下子就明顯是謊言的動機是什麼?他想要以Dick的身份來認識自己?還是說這是惡魔的把戲?唯一肯定並讓他驚訝的是他是惡魔，看著那對翅膀並沒有人會懷疑他的非人類身份，而且他天生帶著吸引人目光的性感，他不會懷疑對方是魅魔這一點。

 

他不信呢，Dick一看就知道對方並沒有相信自己，說的也是因為他們都知道了彼此的身份。但Dick期望Bruce不要問他有關那一晚的事，他還沒想好任何的回應，他還沒作好把一生所學的價值觀全然捨棄的心理準備。但他已經達到了目的，他相信眼前的人已經明白他是惡魔，而他的第一步試驗可以繼續進行。人類總對自己未知的事物有莫名的吸引力和佔有慾，而且自古人類就對惡魔有誤解，認為他們可以助自己踏上更高的地位，國王都有這樣的權力慾，不是嗎?不管是什麼理由也好，讓Bruce把自己留在他身邊，然後事情就好辦了不是嗎?讓我來看看Bruce Wayne這個國王和Batman到底在想些什麼吧。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

###  (5)

 

Bruce看著還在床上的惡魔，對他來說權力和力量也沒差，應該說如果他想要的話他會靠自己的力量拿到，而不是靠惡魔的力量。然而看到Dick的存在，讓他想到哥譚面臨的威脅並非如此簡單的人類，甚至有未知的生物存在。如果身邊有一個惡魔的話，說不定可以利用一下。突然一股溫暖包圍自己，唇有著未知的柔軟感，那惡魔竟然直接吻他!Bruce一下子推開那傢伙，Dick一臉可惜的樣子看著他，Bruce的味道太棒了，讓他情不自禁的想要，剛剛簡短的一吻還沒夠，很想要再久點，再深入點的接觸，想要眼前人的魔力。

 

 “說清楚你到底是怎麼回事!”

 "簡單點說，你的味道比別人棒，你可以提供的魔力可說是我夢寐以求。美食當前，我忍不了那麼久。"他之前是不是說過不能那麼直白，還是算了吧。

 "所以你想要我?"

 "不管是擁抱﹑親吻還是性愛也可以!"

 "抱歉啦，我可不想被一個魅魔上，我性向還是正常的。"

 "你想要女的外表也可以，我可以轉變。性別只是你們在意，惡魔從不在意。而且你不想被上，我可以讓你……"

 "夠了!我已經幫了你一次，你快滾啦!"

 

Bruce發現眼前的惡魔對自己的慾望完全沒有掩飾，毫無忌諱，不管是身體還是語言上也一樣。Dick這個人看起來和Nightwing給他的印象完全不同，Nightwing不應該是這樣的形象。眼前的他只想要魔力，這樣的惡魔太危險了，讓他早點離開哥譚或許才是正確的作法。或者要有別的方法來束縛他的行動，但現時也不能確定與他有協議對方就會遵守，他沒有以Nightwing的身份來接受他的建議，但也沒有拒絕，Bruce只好想他暫時不想以Nightwing的身份來面對他，那就只好靜觀其變吧。

 

 “我會在哥譚待一會的，反正我挺喜歡這裡。你想找我時我會知道的，下次見啦，Bruce。”

 

展開雙翅一躍而出，藍色的羽毛落在陽台上，那個身影讓Bruce不禁著迷。然而，當他回神過來時，不要說羽毛，就是一根髮絲也沒有遺下，只剩下床曾有人躺過的痕跡。可Bruce肯定，那個身影肯定存在，他那藍色惡魔的身影。Dick還是在那個貧民區生活，他喜歡那裡，Bruce猜應該是這樣。或許他應該以別的方式來觀察一下那個惡魔，至少要知道對方會不會對他的國民作出什麼有害的事，畢竟Dick和Nightwing的行動和態度也大相徑庭。

 

穿上黑色的制服，通過睡房的秘密通道進到城堡的下方，那裡是除了他和Alfred以外沒人知道的蝙蝠洞，那裡有著他最自豪的裝備和科技產物。Batman考慮了下，最後選擇駕駛馬車到商業區附近再以徒步走過去觀察一下，要是利用馬車在那邊到處移動太招搖了。下了馬車，Batman利用鉤爪先爬上房頂，他早就查過Dick的家在這裡不遠的地方，在他東邊的房子頂能清楚的看到裡面的情況。

 

Batman利用面具內置的望遠鏡看著Dick家內部。很好，Dick在睡房了。以惡魔來說他的作息可說是很正常，白天的時候Bruce也有派Alfred觀察一下Dick這個惡魔，白天他起來處理家務，然後外出工作。身為惡魔的他體力很好，而且看來有魔法加持下，他對體力活也作得毫不費力，輕鬆就賺到所需的工錢。然而，惡魔的錢都拿去作什麼了?Dick用錢買了一堆食物，多到他自己也吃不完的份，難不成惡魔也需要進食而且比人類多不少?但不是那麼一回事，Dick把食物全都分給他附近的鄰居了。他們的鄰居很高興，偶然會利用那些材料弄成一頓晚飯和Dick一起分享，Dick看來很享受這樣的相處。Batman邊看著Alfred的報告邊想著這些行動背後的含義，這些動作又與Nightwing吻合了，到底哪一個才是你?但隨即他想起Dick說過不管是擁抱﹑親吻甚至性愛也能成為他的魔力吸收方法，說不定這個也可以?Dick與他的朋友道別回家，看來是很平凡的生活。

 

看著房間的動靜，Dick關燈了，這個惡魔看來生活真的很平淡且正常。慢著，有別的動靜。Batman專注於Dick的動靜。Dick拉著一個男人上自己的床，看來這才是惡魔的生活。Dick親密地在男人耳邊耳語著些什麼，就算是Batman也聽不見。那男人開始脫Dick的衣服，看來真的是那方面的關係。Dick突然拉上了窗簾，Batman再也看不到任何東西。他繼續觀察，並不是他對Dick的夜生活有什麼好奇，但他總要知道到底這惡魔在哥譚作了什麼。Batman待了一整晚，發現Dick家整晚都有不同人找上門，光是一晚已經有2男1女送上門。面具下的眉頭皺了一下，Batman回去他的洞穴，這個惡魔必須束縛一下。

 

Dick看著那黑色的身影離去，拍拍身上的男人，那男人立馬放開Dick。原本金髮的男人慢慢回復到原本的樣子，黑短髮額前2撮白髮，臉上帶著不滿的表情，彷彿他剛剛作了什麼討厭的事，而事實上他真的作了他不願意的事。他的大哥，Dick那傢伙竟然要他扮2個不同的男性送上門裝他砲友，還有1個女的是Barbara裝的，為的只是讓加深那個男人對他的佔有慾和束縛慾。這惡魔還有別的事作不出來嗎?

 

 “所以那傢伙走了嗎?”Barbara偷看了下窗。

 "嗯，他走了。"Dick感受到那味道慢慢遠去了。

 "Batman阿，他看下去比你還像惡魔。"

 "你這樣說我會傷心的，Barbara。"他可是如假包換的正牌惡魔阿，這樣被比下去自尊心可是會受傷的。

 "這樣毀壞自己的形象，你這下真的成個『Dick』了。"Jason並不想幫他，這本來不是Dick的個性。

 

Batman回到自己蝙蝠洞，Alfred已經在那等他，他坐在眾多文件前，全都是哥譚的人物資料和犯罪紀錄，Bruce每天都會更新這些資料，但這次他只是呆坐在那，手中拿著本應是Dick的資料羊皮紙，但裡面一片空白，他開始分不清到底哪一個才是真正的他。是那個會為鄰居帶來糧食的Dick?是那個口中毫不掩飾任何不齒之話的Dick?還是晚上會與他一起打擊罪案，雖然價值觀不同但他欣賞的Nightwing?但Bruce還是著手建立Dick這個惡魔的資料，只要一日他還在哥譚，一日他也會更新這份資料。

 

 "那麼，你要用他不專一作理由禁閉他嗎，Bruce陛下?"

 "這個方法不行。那些人不是哥譚的人，我甚至不能用他危害哥譚市民作理由。"

 

Bruce看過那2男1女的樣子，全都不是哥譚市民的人，他在下陷阱，他在給予自己一個理由向他出手，那為什麼他不利用一下?

 

 "說真的，Bruce陛下，這樣直接踩下那惡魔的陷阱真的好嗎?"

**"反正我也只是想要一個理由把他束縛在自己身邊而已，有差嗎?"**

 

Dick和Bruce所想的，此刻交集了。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

###  (6)

 

當你想要我時，我會知道的。Bruce在陽台上想起這句話，而他需要和Dick對質。他應該如何找到他，或許他應該直接去貧民區找他?那樣太招搖了，還是算啦。Bruce輕輕的回到房間，把窗簾拉上，他想確保當中沒人能看見。

 

 "Dick……"

 "你果然知道我的名字。"惡魔的身影未到聲先到，那一晚他沒聽錯，他的確是叫自己Dick。為了測試這點，上次自我介紹時他故意忽略這點，事實上Bruce也沒問。

 

當你需要我的時候，你知道要在哪找我的，Dick。這一句還是如夢一樣纏繞著。

 

下一刻Bruce眼前出現一道藍火，如他的羽翼一樣漂亮，如藍色的不死鳥。藍火燒得漂亮旺盛，Dick在火中出現，但沒有燒毀甚至波及附近的任何一物。Dick輕笑的看著眼前的男人，他收起了自己的翅膀好讓對方知道他沒有立刻走的意思，他叫他來，總不會是喝茶聊天而已吧，他們是來攤牌的。

 

 "你的目的是什麼?"

 "你的味道太吸引且魔力量都是平常人的3倍，我要你成為我的穩定供給。"

 "作為代替，你不准對任何一個哥譚的人出手。"

 "這樣阿……我有點虧阿。如果能附帶無限次和任何場合抱抱親親，這樣的話我可以考慮一下。"

 "不可以被人知道我們間的關係。"

 "我可以隱身，我不會讓其他人知道我和你的勾當，當然如果是你那邊敗露了就不是我的責任了。"

 “成交!還有最後一個條件。”

 "你的條件太多了，國王都如你這樣精打細算的嗎?"或許是Batman也說不定。

 "你可以要求牽手﹑擁抱甚至性愛，但我不會親你。"

 "哦，人類間的親吻果然有特別含意，沒差，不親就不親。"

 

反正他們之間沒愛，而Dick想到每星期可以拿到大量魔力，比之前任何時候更穩定味道更棒，Dick下意識又舔了下唇，而這個動作盡收到Bruce眼下，該死的誘人。

 

 "Bruce，別讓我對人類失望。"

 

Dick不選擇與Bruce訂立正式的誓約，人類和惡魔間的協議總會伴隨著一堆誓約，並把雙方的名字都定在合約書之上。然而，他們之間不想定立這種玩意，他們不是相信對方也並非覺得他們間不需要這玩意，而是Dick不想把自己的名字敗露給眼前的人類知道。在人類的角度和小說會看到一個傾向，惡魔把所有優勢吃盡，最後吃虧的還是人類。但那樣是不正確的觀念，惡魔要定立合約時需要把自己的真實全名提供出來，Dick不是他的真名，只是方便用的稱呼而已。而名字是很重要的東西，甚至可以在人類一句話下命令那個惡魔自殺。對Dick來說，這樣的潛在威脅比任何代價都大，更別說定下合約本身的費用很高，惡魔大量魔力也會花費在合約身上。而人類方定立合約的時候已付出了某種代價，通常也是生命或靈魂，甚至身邊的人，但不管哪一項，都必然是重要的東西。當合約被毀後，雙方都會受到相對的代價，最重是惡魔魔力盡失而死，而人類也隨即失去當中的"預繳物"。

 

 "那為什麼會有這種合約存在?"

 "或許……是因為建立在不信任的雙方，總要有些會損害雙方的存在作威脅吧?"

 

當然完成合約的話大家都輕鬆，只是……有多少合約真的能完成?在惡魔和人類的種族分別作前提，信任不信任也只是小事，毀約並不是很難想像的事吧?Dick只看著Bruce點點頭，他們間沒有那玩意，但他知道Bruce能答應下來，他就能保守約定。看到對方的點頭Dick隨即撲到Bruce的身上，足以讓對方倒在地毯上。他忍得夠久了，而他不想再等。

 

 "那麼……我能先試味一下嗎?光是和你近距離接觸已經要了我的命，我想要了。"

 

Dick開始脫下自己的衣服，不得不說他很會擺弄自己的姿色，他穿著貼身的衣物，衣物不是人類現有的材質，但看下去舒適且防禦力高。他慢慢解開自己的鈕扣，露出衣物下健康的麥色肌膚，沒有任何昨晚的痕跡，要不是魅魔的恢復力特別高，要不就那幾個人果然是作掩飾的傢伙。Dick俯下輕咬對方的頸項，他已經故意找些不會被發現的位置輕咬，再舔舔上頭。Dick的口水本身有催情作用，令Bruce下身開始有反應。

 

這樣真的好嗎，Bruce總覺得好像有什麼應該說清楚，但他說不出來。

 

下身的熾熱感加重，他想要有人好好的撫摸安慰一下。他把Dick的手拉往自己下身，Dick對於那玩意的大小和熱度感到相當的滿意，看來他真的找到一個好對象。Dick興奮地解開Bruce的褲子，毫不掩飾的拿出已經起反應的下身。Dick輕輕吞了下口水，天阿，還沒完全挺立已經這樣，如果完全預備好的話會怎樣呢?Dick開始期待接下來發生的事，這話兒會被自己挑逗得挺立，然後進入自己的後穴，剛進入的那一刻和直達深處的挖掘令自己一下子腦海空白一片，想到此就讓人欲罷不能，你不要讓我失望阿。

 

腦海一片飢渴和慾望讓Dick馬上向著對方下體進攻，但Bruce沒看漏他眼中的佔有和渴望。看來他養了一個餓很久的野獸，自己真的有那麼好吃嗎?Bruce不知道，但他看到身上人的動作和著急，看來他自己應該真的很不錯。

 

Bruce一下子反撲過來，他直接把Dick推到床上，他們沒必要在硬得要命又冷得要死的地上作他們的第一次交易。雖然他不介意，但想到接下來的事，他還是選擇在床上，而且被動從來不是他的代名詞，Batman從來都是早得先機的一個。他向來主動出擊，而非讓人或惡魔騎在自己身上。他重奪主動權，他把自己下身塞到Dick的口中，他要先試試對方的技巧。Dick一下子被巨大物塞滿嘴巴，他看得出對方有一點抗議，甚至不適，或許他塞太過了。待他想拔回來時，Dick卻用手緊緊纏著他的腰，示意他別拔出來，他會作到的。

 

Dick開始吸吮Bruce下身，不得不說Bruce的味道一下子充斥自己的各個感官，他在當中感受到那人的性格，佔有慾爆滿且霸道，想要把眼前人掌握在自己手中。這種感覺對Dick來說滿新鮮的，而他沉醉於當中。口中物越來越堅挺，Dick越來越吞吐困難，他知道差不多了。Bruce輕輕拍他的頭，示意他已經預備好了，而Dick不想只用嘴巴來感受這第一股魔力，他想要讓這玩意深入自己，在自己體內衝撞﹑狠狠的挖掘自己的深處，在自己體出釋放同時那道精力會化為自己的魔力，而自己會在那一刻興奮到瘋掉也說不定，接下來將會發生的事令他非常期待。他任Bruce把自己推到床頭，對方開始脫自己褲子了，而他會看到的是現時男性身體的自己下身早已濕得一塌糊塗，後穴濕潤紅腫且一直收縮，完全在歡迎著那根的進入，一切都是生理反應他也控制不了。

 

 "我不介意把自己送上門，但再快點，粗暴點也沒差，我的恢復力很好。"Dick耳語。

 

這完全是玩火，他很肯定Bruce的慾火一下子被燃點了，而他就是想要這樣。

 

Bruce狠狠的撕破他的褲子，沒關係反正可以用魔力弄回來，與Bruce接下來要給他的魔力相比這種小小的損失完全沒問題。他戲謔的看著Dick的下身再看了下那雙飢渴的藍眼，他開始想可能一次根本餵不飽眼前的惡魔，看來他接下來的體力勞動只會越來越多。他先插一根手指進Dick的體內，毫無阻礙，內裡甚至緊緊吸吮著Bruce的手指。Bruce很快就能插入4根手指，惡魔的柔軟度都這麼棒的嗎?完全不用開拓就能上了。Bruce不想用任何負面的詞語在身下人上，他最多只能說……尤物，性感尤物。

 

 "我要上了，Dick。"

 "我早就預備好了，Bruce。"

 

Bruce推開Dick雙腿，讓他看清楚即將要進入的地方。用力挺入至前所未有的深處，以往人都沒到達過的地方。看著自己的後穴被對方下身前端頂開撐滿那一刻視覺和下身的衝擊感驅使，Dick只想隨便拿著什麼自己抓著，Bruce也算是個好人，精準的抓著身下人不知所措的手往自己的肩上放。Dick下意識把Bruce拉近自己，讓自己的頭也靠在肩上。這太過了，他感受到體內那硬物和熱度，那玩意還頂著自己未曾開發的地方，最可怕的是……他還沒開始動，Dick自己已經想高潮了。

 

 "慢……慢著，Bruce……"

 "我快要開始日常工作了，Dick。"

 

他當然知道對方在想什麼，所以他才要把握現在，他要給予他一次爽翻天的性愛之餘，他也要給予對方一次難忘的經驗，讓他沒了自己不行，不是自己不行，其他人取代不了他，這樣才可以令Dick一直留在自己身邊，不對其他人出手。

 

 "不﹑不行……慢一點……嗚……"

 

Bruce開始瘋狂似的抽動，彷彿沒聽見對方說任何話。他每次抽動都帶著一定的考量，每次都感受到Dick體內不同的反應和抽動，身下人快要到了，但沒有自己的准許，他不能去。Dick開始抗議，他想要Bruce給他一個痛快，他想要Brcue來個最後一刻的解放，就算在接觸中途他已經吃到了不少魔力，但Bruce那股玩意才是最重要的，他也想要那股白流的出現，進入到更深處，讓他達到最高點。

 

 "Bruce……我想去……"

 "Say Please……"

 

這次到Bruce的耳語，而這令Dick更為著迷，彷彿Bruce連說的話也有魔力湧進自己大腦似的。他光是Bruce的眼神和語言都能去，天阿，這可真丟惡魔的臉。但就算換成其他惡魔，Dick相信也不會相差太多，但要是被他的兄弟們知道……這臉丟得可大了。

 

 "Please……"

 

Bruce輕笑，他輕輕的舔了下Dick的頸項，由頸項喉前開始舔到胸前，不是他誇大，他早就想這樣試試看。他抓緊Dick的屁股分得更開，好讓他方便抽插。狠狠地抽動，每一刻都彷彿要把整個人插穿，伴隨著Dick的歡愉聲，Bruce狠狠地射到他的裡面，而他感受到射出的一刻，Dick的內裡便立刻收緊，把他的精液全都禁錮在自己體內，不讓任何一滴流失。Dick本身也有極大的反應，他嘗試腰部挺直同時抱緊Bruce，讓Bruce的臉埋入自己的胸前那種。待他最想要的那一股流動衝擊那一刻，他不可自禁地叫出來，原本已收起來的雙翼突然展開在Bruce眼前，羽毛到處飛散。Bruce看著這個畫面高潮，這或許是他見過最漂亮且完美的一幕，深深鉻在他的腦海中，如當晚救Dick一樣。

 

下身這種緊致感甚至令Bruce不想脫離，他也是個正常的男性，和不同的女性有過這樣的關係，但他未曾感到這樣舒服過，讓他想一直停留在裡面，永遠不離開。他感受到Dick下身已經流著透明的體液，Bruce忍住了嚐一下的衝動，他只輕輕的用自己的睡衣擦掉。Bruce最後有點不捨的拔出來，他感受到Dick輕哼，看來還是有感覺。他像吃飽的小奶貓一樣，雙目散漫的直看前方，滿足的躺在床上，看來暫時也回不過神來。

 

 "Bruce陛下，請問你起來了嗎?"

 "Alfred，我起來了，但我想先洗澡。"

 

他渾身也是汗水，而床上還有一個剛高潮還沒緩過來的惡魔，這樣的場面可不能讓他如父親一樣的Alfred看到，就算他知道Bruce會和Dick作這樣的交易也好，畫面不能看到。他隨手甩下自己剛替Dick擦完體液的睡衣，換上浴袍，站在房門前想了下最後還是轉回Dick身邊。

 

 "你就待到緩過來吧，東西我等會再收拾就好。"

 

Dick輕輕點頭，但他不確定自己的話是不是真的送達到Dick的腦海中。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

###  (7)

 

Dick沒有替他留下任何痕跡，羽毛全都消失了，床單整潔無味甚至回復到Bruce剛起床的情況，但重點是睡衣，Bruce原本想拿那件擦過惡魔體液的睡衣去研究一下，但現在也整潔如新的放在床上，彷彿早上的事沒發生過似的。Bruce有點挫敗感，該死的魔法，弄到那惡魔不存在似的同時，Bruce彷彿自己只作了一場夢幻得不曾發生過但他肯定是真實存在過的夢，太複雜的感覺讓他不爽，沒有他曾經存在過的痕跡似的。就在Bruce有點賭氣似的想要把睡衣丟掉並要求Alfred把床上的所有床上用品換過時，他發現有一張小紙條在夾在睡衣裡。

 

 Stop Playing Game, See You Later, Bat!

 

哦，他都知道，毫不意外地。既然他知道自己是Batman，那麼他也知道Bruce在調查他，一切都是源自於信任，但以現時的Bruce來說很難作到。他承認和Dick有著一個連他自己也覺得很難忘的早上，但當回過神來，或許那對他們間的關係沒想像中大的進展。

 

Bruce繼續當他的國王，他偶然會批改公文，也會管理自己的國家，但大部分時間和公務他也交給另一名值得信任的助手，Fox。然後他就有其他時間作自己的事，Batman事業。Bruce下了蝙蝠洞，最近的事足以令他待在蝙蝠洞一天就是整理和調查有關Dick的事，應該說是惡魔的事。他拿出了Dick的文件，在裡面加上現有的資料。Dick在情緒高昂時會難以自控維持人的型態，而這一點令他看到好畫面。他有能把東西重生的能力，或者把東西修復的能力，所以睡衣床單和一切被他們弄亂的東西待他回來後便沒留下任何痕跡，一切如新。這一點有待探究，到底Dick的能力是修復﹑重生還是讓該物件時間倒流?最後一點，Dick所散出的羽毛，Bruce已經幾乎整間房也調查過，沒有羽毛，一根也沒有。他也去過之前找到Dick的花園，也是一根羽毛也沒有。看來羽毛離開本體後便會短時間內消失，這又是什麼原理?

 

 "Bruce陛下，差不多入夜了。"

 "我知道，Alfred。"

 "你在整理那名惡魔的資料嗎?"

 "Dick，他叫Dick，Alfred。沒錯，我在整理。他身上太多謎團，而我要知道全部。"

 

Alfred看著他的好陛下，他的陛下各方面也很完美，只有人際關係上作得不行。他習慣了以探討和試探方式來了解人，但Alfred更期望他以心來與人交往，從而在對方口中獲得。不過現時對象是惡魔，未免有點冒險。以一個人來看，Batman能擁有正義聯盟那批朋友也是奇蹟。不是說他的陛下不值得，他的陛下很好，也值得認識他的人為他賣命。然而他的陛下自父母離世後，他的性格就變得極端，不擅交流，熟悉他的人都知道他嚴肅且寡言，喜歡單幹卻不太喜歡群體活動。這樣的性格導致認識他的朋友不多，而他也習慣了自己找答案，以各種可稱上無禮的方式，這不是一個好的交朋友和認識朋友方法，但他就是這樣過來，也因此避免了很多危機。然而，他還是希望有一個人可以讓他以心來交，以別的方式來認識。

 

Batman再次在哥譚中出現，他的隱藏技術一向很好，幾乎沒人能察覺他的存在。這樣的時間令他感到自由，他可以用自己的方式解決問題。Bruce Wayne不行，這個國王作不到很多事，他作的事只能在光明中，但Batman不是。今晚他就想把一個晚上偷入城的組織在擴散前就拔根。他還沒了解到這個組織用什麼方法，但他知道那個組織是使之前到達各個城市都因他們而弄到焦頭爛額。而且有一兩個村落在不明原因前提下一夜間全員消失，這令Batman不得不注意他們。

 

 "你來作什麼，Nightwing?"

 "你更防備我呢。"Nightwing完全不意外自己敗露了。

 "我認為我們除了交易時會見面外，其他時間也不適合見面。除非你接受了我的建議。"

 

他感受到Nightwing停在身後，但他不會停下來，也沒必要。他們本來就不是那麼親密的關係，如果他不接受自己的建議，那就更不值一提。而Batman不會回頭看一個惡魔，一個理應只與Bruce Wayne有瓜葛的惡魔。他早已偵查到那個組織的所在地，就在貧民區那邊，他們到底在打什麼鬼主義，Batman不禁瞇起眼觀察著。他們雖然穿著很平常的衣服，但那區的房子都是他們的人，他們雖然分不同時間進來，但以他們的行動和眼神看來早已定好計劃。他們晚上就會進行神秘的儀式，大家都會聚到一個房子裡，以那個房子的面積來看，不可能容納那麼多人，房子只是通道。

 

 "還是不要進去比較好呢，Batman。"

 "你還沒走嗎，我不是叫你不要跟著我嗎?"

 "那裡，有魔力的味道，不要去比較好。"

 "果然嗎……是你引來的嗎?"

 "這是什麼意思?"

 "我只希望沒有別的問題帶到我的哥譚中。"

 

Batman沒有再管Nightwing，他潛入了房子內。房子裡一個人也沒有，Batman透過塵埃的厚重馬上判斷並掀起某塊假地板，找到通往地下室的通道。Batman獨自進入那條秘道，他聽到人的喃喃細語，而且不只一個而是一大群，他已經聯想到下面有一大群穿著黑色長袍的邪教徙圍著一個大的法陣唸著奇怪的咒語。他們的目的可能是呼喚惡魔，或者什麼神明，但這全都不能在哥譚發生，他要阻止!

 

他潛入到地下，那裡有一個祭壇似的玩意，祭壇下有一個大的紅色法陣，Batman完全不想知道那是什麼作成的紅色，他更關心祭壇上那女性是否還活著。他感覺到背後有人靠近，轉身想要直接往那人臉上噴催眠藥，但被對方制止了，Batman馬上甩開對方的手再整個身壓上去以限制對方的動作。他盡量把動靜弄到最小，到時用眼神詢問他身下的惡魔，你跟上來作什麼，Nightwing?

 

**我只是想看看有什麼能幫上忙。**

**NO!滾出去。**

 

以上是他們用眼神交流的，Batman不需要一個與自己宗旨不同的人協助。他們宗旨不同，在合作的認知上也會有分別，這會作成不同的危機。就算如此小的動靜，他們還是引來了注意。糟了，Batman想要立刻預備好突擊或迎擊的準備，但Nightwing卻緊緊的抓住他，讓他不能動彈。Batman生氣了，那惡魔不單讓他被發現了，現在還阻礙他的行動，他現在就想與這個惡魔斷絕一切的關係!Batman的動作令Nightwing有點吃力，這個人類的力氣太大了。Nightwing當然明白現在的情況，只是他需要Batman不要作出任何行動，他一下子吻上了Batman。他不否認自己有私心，但重點是他相信這個突如其來又不合理的動作可以令Batman至少停下來。對方走過來，而且人還不少，Batman作好了迎擊的準備但對方卻沒看到人似的離去。

 

Nightwing用了魔法，這是Batman馬上得出的結論。

 

待人離開後Batman馬上推開Nightwing，狠狠的盯著他，他不想再見到任何意外。Batman偷偷扔出他自家研發的催淚彈，對方馬上急忙嘗試走避，但這裡除了出口外沒有別的通風口，除了早有預備的Batman外其他人也被彈藥內的刺激物弄至不停咳嗽，但這樣就令他們失去了還擊的力量。Batman衝上前先把祭壇上的女性抱走至室外，其他人也趕緊往出口走，待Batman回來再逐一擊昏綁在室外。他早已聯絡好Gordon護衛長，他會處理好這批邪教徒的了。然而Nightwing還是跟在他後面，一臉不滿的。他原本想要無視這個表情，但他又不想把一個自稱義賊的惡魔跟在身後整晚，這會使Batman的立場遭到懷疑。

 

 "怎麼了?"

 "你竟然只呆了3秒……當中到底有什麼問題?是你性冷感?還是我魅力不足?"

 

天阿，剛剛那個吻他還以為可以讓Batman放空個5秒，但只有3秒!Batman聽完後覺得自己真是蠢，他為什麼要留下來問他到底有什麼不滿，浪費他的時間。Nightwing知道這次是他成了Batman阻礙，他無意的。他好奇Batman的工作，所以他跟上了。原本他對自己不被發現的能力還挺有自信，他小時候就是這樣過來的，但Batman一下子就發現他了，所以才導致那樣，他無心但他的確把事情搞砸了，所以他想用個玩笑先來舒緩一下氣氛，他一緊張就會囉嗦說一堆有的沒的。

 

 "好啦我知道你不是性冷感畢竟之前那次真的很棒……"Batman的臉色越來越糟糕。

 "然後你剛剛的行動真的很棒……迅速且精準……"Batman轉身想走了。

 "好啦，我知道你很生氣，我毀約了，而我想賠罪。"

 "你真的想?"Batman馬上轉回來。

 

他是不是中了Batman的圈套?

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

###  (8)

 

Dick有種壓力，非常沉重但無形那一種。他感受到一種視線，非常鋒利那一種。那人的視線彷彿能刺穿你，非要把你的所有動作細節全都看清楚。Dick甚至有種自己上廁所也失去了安全感的錯覺。他大概猜到到底是怎麼回事，Bruce之前跟他說過，他會再派人觀察他的生活，但他不會告訴他到底是哪天。他猜這視線應該是來自那人的吧，他不肯定，但想想這就是Bruce Wayne的調查方式……那也沒差，反正他還是會作自己，一如以往。

 

Dick的早上是由牛奶和麵包開始，用他的工錢買的。說真的這裡的食物不怎麼樣，Dick去過很多的地方，他也待過很多不同的貧民區，再糟的他也見過。惡魔理應並不需要人類的食物，但Dick已經習慣了，習慣了人類的食物，他要進食因為他應該是這樣的。然後他就會出門，人類的工作很辛苦，他們沒有自己的體格和能力，他沒有看輕人類，只是想著比他更弱小的人都作著這些體力勞動，人類就是這點值得敬佩。

 

他看到一名老人搬動著比他自身大2倍的麻包袋，裡面都是麥子，重但必需。Dick偷偷的在跟在那些人身後，他會自己搬著一袋的同時偷偷幫忙令附近的袋子變輕一點。他會與人聊天，他會盡量把那裡的人注意力都放在自己身上，他需要把他們的注意力分散免得他們發現背上的袋子突然變輕。這樣其實很奇怪，但他不想被人知道他是異類，習慣使然。

 

通常有Dick在的工作那天會比較早結束，今天特別早，光是半天就完成了。Dick拿到自己的工錢，這足夠應付他今天的第2站，商業區。他走在商業街上，他幾乎把自己的工錢都花在買食物上，他花盡錢買了大量的蔬果和少量火腿，畢竟這樣的工錢要買好肉還是有點困難。他抱著一堆食物走在路上，那裡的人已經認得他了。他每星期都這樣，把大部分的工錢花在食物上，一看就知道不是他自己一個人可以吃光的量。Dick天生有著俊臉，他身材性感，他天生性格得人心，他有著令人把注意力集中在自己身上的魅力。他懂得與店主交流，他完全明白人類的施與受，他清楚知道哪些人只要給他一點幫忙和好印象，Dick以後也能得點好處。這看起來有點耍心機，但Dick需要。這令他可以在店主手上多拿一袋蘋果甚至多幾顆蛋，而Dick也樂於接受。

 

今天運氣不錯，他收到一條吐司之餘還拿到一小塊芝士和3個蘋果。Dick拿著他的戰利品往今天的第3站去，孤兒院。他往孤兒院的路上走，中途順便救了個可憐瘦弱的小伙子之餘也沒什麼特別。今天算比較幸運，之前他還試過抱著這些食物差點被搶，3個圍堵1個人，正常是會被搶光光的，但Dick不是普通人，最後把他們3個都打得滿地找牙。

 

他把食物都帶到孤兒院，把東西都交給負責下廚的女士手上，他負責陪孩子玩。接下來的工作，和孩子玩著等吃，多輕鬆的工作。這是一家很小的房子，這裡的孩子卻有5個，而Dick都把他們的名字記下來。他把食物都放在這，這家孤兒院甚至不能稱上真正的孤兒院，這裡像收容所，一個好婦人忍心不了就收留了5個孩子。他們沒有向國家拿援助，也沒有要求任何人幫忙，只是Dick發現了，他就用各種方式和藉口把食物都交給那婦人。孩子都應該有機會成長，而Dick更肯定這個想法。聽到他們的“媽媽”呼喚，Dick自然地抱起年紀最小那一個，並盡他所能牽著所有孩子往房子內走。待他們要吃飯的時候，有人敲門。溫威女士，這裡的"媽媽"前往應門。Dick偷看了下，一名老人來了。他看下去可憐透了，駝背情況嚴重，他甚至需要枴杖支撐著才能走動，手顫抖得要命，Dick立刻去廚房再拿一個碗，他知道溫柔的"媽媽"一定會不忍心讓他至少能吃上一頓飯。

 

Dick在那待到孩子們都睡去，他為他們講故事。他們最喜歡聽Dick自己原創的故事，他們一直都拉著Dick要再聽一遍，每一個都這樣。Dick每次都不厭其煩的坐在他們5個的床中間小小的空位，溫柔的說著他所創的故事，每次故事都一樣，細節也是，但他們愛聽，他們喜歡Dick溫柔的聲線，他們喜歡Dick溫柔的表情，他們如多了一個哥哥，他們可以靠近依賴的人。

 

從前有一個小男孩，待他有意識以來，他就待在一個城鎮。他看到很多孩子有父母，也有些沒有，而他猜自己是後者的一員。他沒有記憶，也沒有名字，沒任何人給予他名字，也沒有任何人問他。但就算如此，他很快就發現自己的不同。他不會餓，他只是一直都虛弱。他看著每一個與自己相彷的孩子，他們吃過東西後可以活躍亂跳，而自己吃再多東西，也完全沒用。但他背上就是有著兩道淡淡的痕跡，他整個身體只有這2道傷痕似的玩意。

 

他認為這個才是重點，只要他找到與他一樣背上有這樣痕跡的孩子，他就可以知道自己是誰。他開始去不同的地方旅行，他依舊虛弱，但他開始結識到朋友。他一開始結識了一隻受傷的紅色小鳥，小鳥的脾氣很差，一開始不肯讓孩子接近，但孩子知道他受傷了，想要把他治好。他想要與這小鳥作朋友，孩子天生喜歡與人交流，但他身邊沒人可以聊，現在至少他找到一隻小鳥作他的朋友了。他知道小鳥雖然看下去厭棄他，但其實小男孩說的每一句他也有在聽，他們成為了如兄弟般的家人。小鳥在找牠的父母旅程上，牠不知道自己的父母是誰，但牠聽說只要見面了就自然會知道。所以牠一直都在找，直到有次牠被附近的小鬼扔石子打傷了翅膀，牠飛不了只好待在那直到翅膀完好。然後就遇上了小男孩，小男孩為牠療傷，待在牠身邊讓那些壞小鬼不會再傷到牠。

 

他們待小鳥的翅膀好了再踏上旅途，男孩本來就沒有目的地，他在尋找和自己一樣的小孩子，順便再找個鳥爸爸鳥媽媽也沒關係吧?男孩為他身邊多了個聊天的伙伴而高興，他們聊這聊那，他們有著共通點，他們不知道自己的父母，他們到處游走。之後他們又到了一個城市，他們又遇見一個很漂亮的紅蝴蝶。紅蝴蝶與男孩一見如故，牠跟著男孩和鳥兒走，牠教了男孩和鳥兒很多事。蝴蝶就如一個姐姐一樣帶著他們到不同的地方，跟他們解釋大家吃的是麵包，那個女孩手上的是店家作的新衣，那個人手上拿著的是錢。每種東西都有自己的功用，這個習慣已經維持了好久好久。

 

他們三個一起旅行，蝴蝶姐姐說牠與同伴失散了，所以牠想跟男孩小鳥們一起旅行，說不定可以找到牠的同伴。於是他們就踏上了旅程，他們走過許多許多的路，他們越過了山谷﹑雪地﹑暴雨甚至狂風，蝴蝶姐姐在一個樹林中找到牠的同伴。太好了，這樣蝴蝶姐姐就可以與他的朋友一起過，不會寂寞了。男孩繼續與小鳥踏上旅程，最後他們在一個城市中找到小鳥的父母，牠們擁抱著小鳥，小鳥終於找回自己的家人。那你會如果?小鳥問男孩。他們是朋友，他擔心他的朋友。男孩回應說不定他可以在這找到他的同伴呢。男孩與小鳥道別，但他知道其實沒有同伴，他只是一個人。

 

 "這樣不值得，他是那麼好的人，為什麼會沒有同伴?"

 

Peter不禁說，就算這些孩子把故事聽得再多次，他們還是會給予反應，他們好奇，他們不甘，他們在故事中看到自己，他們是最好的聽眾。

 

 "你先聽下去，不要吵，Peter!"

 

Nina急於想聽下去，想讓Peter快點閉嘴。Dick輕輕的作了手勢，只要一個手勢就能讓他們靜下來繼續聽下去。好孩子們，他們都急於想聽下去，而Dick總是待他們都靜下來才肯繼續說下去，孩子們都知道所以他們很快就會靜下來。

 

男孩開始感到失落，或許世界上沒有人和他一樣，或許他很奇怪，所以父母才一直躲避他。他在街上走，他看到一個馬戲團，他偷偷的混進去。裡面很溫暖，如果他躲得好說不定今晚能睡個好覺。然而，他一下子就被發現了。他被一對夫妻發現，他們看著男孩可憐就收留了他，他們收留了孩子，待他如親兒子。他們教導男孩就算他們不是一樣的人也沒差，他們只要心相連，他們就是一家人。男孩終於有他的家人，從此他就與那家人一起生活，快樂的生活下去。

 

 "Dick哥哥，我們也會有家人嗎?"

 

Milo有點失落。Dick走近他的床，輕輕的吻著孩子們的額頭，你們已經有了，看看大家看看溫威女士，他們都是你的家人，你已經有了最棒的家人了不是嗎?Dick待到他們都睡著後才輕輕蓋上房門，看著溫威女士已經累倒在桌上，Dick輕輕的拿過小被子蓋在他身上。那名老先生已經不見了，Dick四處找了下也沒找著。待他回到家後已經是深夜，但這晚還是沒完結，他現在其實想要躺在他那不太舒服的床上，好好的睡一覺，但明顯他背後的人沒那個意思。

 

 "你已經跟了我一整天了，你還有什麼事嗎?"

 "很不錯的故事，那個是你嗎?"

 "哦，國王的樣子，沒人發現你嗎?"一個頂著現任國王臉的男人跟蹤著另一個男人一整天。

 "我很會迴避。而且，不是我跟著你一整天。"

 "我知道，如果是你本人我一定會知道。但我不管，你找了什麼人，那視線太明顯了，弄到我渾身不舒服。"

 "如果是這樣我很抱歉，Dick閣下。"

 

Bruce身邊出現一名老先生，但Dick肯定他沒見過這個人。

 

 "或許這個樣子﹑這個樣子或這個樣子你會更熟悉?"

 

老先生極速顯示出各種易容工具，而Dick全都認出來。今天早上托麻包袋的老人﹑他去溫威女士家中途順手救的年輕小伙子還有今晚一起吃飯的駝背老先生，他完全沒發現是同一個人，不可思議。

 

 "他叫Alfred，我的好助手。Alfred，告訴我你今天觀察到的一切。"

 “他是一個很好的孩子，Bruce陛下。”

 

Alfred很快就離去，現在只剩Dick和Bruce。

 

 "告訴我，Dick。那真的是你的故事嗎?"

 "這只是個故事阿，Bruce。"真偽從來不重要。

 "那你作的一切到底是怎麼了，Dick?"幫助一堆與你沒關係的人，甚至不同種族的人?

 “因為我喜歡人類阿。”

 

我喜歡你們，你們總是多變，但他也知道人類能作到很多他作不到的事，他喜歡這樣的人類。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

###  (9)

 

Nightwing又再次在哥譚的晚上出現，他比平時還忙碌，他聽到許多不同的聲音，每一把聲音都意味著犯罪的發生，同時也聽到有警笛聲，他們在追捕Nightwing，一個哥譚人盡皆知的小偷。美如其名是義賊，他劫富濟貧，但說到底也只是一個好心的小偷而已。Batman的身影出現了，他總是這個時間出現，Nightwing早已習慣。但Batman只會無視他的存在，換個角度想或許這已經是最大的讓步也說不定，他不難想像Batman對於外人插手哥譚的事會作出什麼反抗，因為他本來就是滿滿控制慾的人，一切都要在他掌握之中，這才令他安心。而他也沒幫助警備追捕自己，這也算作助力。

 

Nightwing已有一段時間沒有出現，有許多傳聞，甚至Dick自己也聽到些許。有人傳Nightwing被Batman打發去別的地方。也有人說Batman把Nightwing暗暗殺了因爲哥譚一個英雄就夠了。也有不少人傳Nightwing死在某個沒人知道的角落，因為他本來就是玩命的存在。更多的覺得Nightwing純粹不幹了，因為就算他再努力，哥譚也不會變得更好。那個黑暗面永遠不會消失，只會越來越大，越來越不公而已。Nightwing的再度出現令大部分傳聞被打破，至少他未死，也沒被Batman殺了。他還是繼續幹，只是Nightwing給自己放了個假期而已。

 

 “Nightwing哥哥!”替他改名的小女孩揮手。

 “你又不乖了，現在已經是好孩子該睡覺的時候了。”

 “因為好久沒見到你了，我還以為你放棄了。”當他們的英雄。

 “我只是……有點事想不通而已。”

 

看著小女孩沒有去睡覺的意欲，看來是沒聽完他的煩惱就不會放棄。他看著這天真的眼神，就算是在這種環境，孩子的天真還是被保留著，他們還是積極的面對每一天。他就是為了保護這種眼神而一直努力，但當他認為自己作的都是好事時，哥譚又作弄了他一番。上次Batman帶他見的2戶貴族，老紳士已離開哥譚，他在郊外建立了一個小農田，牽強還能過活，偶然會有財務危機，Nightwing可以作的就只有把自己多打幾份工的工錢放在他們家門前，並附上紙條證明只是一個有心人給予，並非什麼骯髒的錢，他已經作不到了，偷貴族的錢來幫助他曾經偷過的人，那不是幫忙，只能稱為想要將功補過的心理，然而他的過錯並不會因此而消失。那位農民女兒重新振作，雖然這成了他的遺憾之一，但Nightwing什麼也作不了。因為他把戒指賣了，而除了他偷之外，沒有任何一個部分是不合法，他賣了戒指，黑市商人收了戒指並把銀幣交給他，而那些銀幣他換作了食物分給不同的人。只有他偷那一步是問題，而他也不能把那戒指拿回來，那戒指早已流入別的渠道，就算是Nightwing也很難找到。不知不覺陷入了沉思，但小女孩還是滿有耐性的等待。

 

 “你認為……我作得好嗎?”

 “你是最棒的，Nightwing。”

 

Nightwing苦笑，小孩子總是直白，這也當然因爲他們不明白背後的矛盾。

 

 “但如果你所說的是偷別人東西，那是非常壞的事。”

 “你知道我所作的。”

 “我們都知道，Nightwing。我的媽媽常說這樣的確能幫助我們，但偷別人東西這個行為是不好的。”

 “哈哈，你說的都對。”

 “我們也知道你一直被通緝，Nightwing。因為你都從壞人身上拿到財寶再分給我們，但這樣會令你惹出不少麻煩。”

 “所以……你希望我別再作了?不這樣你們的生活如何是好?”

 “媽媽總是這樣說……”

 

一切都會好的，不管現在發生什麼事，但總會好的。

 

Nightwing再次聽見警笛聲，他們追到來了，他不得不離開。他輕輕抱了下小女孩，他的話給予Nightwing鼓勵，如燈在晚路上。他再次嘗試逃離警衛，或許他給予自己一個改變，同時應該給予一個回覆了，給予Batman的。Batman站在沒有任何燈光的高塔上，這是哥譚其中一支瞭望台，他經常穿梭於數支瞭望台，方便觀察。Nightwing在找他了，看來他已經作出決定了。然而，Nigthwing有麻煩。

 

太棒了，現在下雨了。Nightwing不禁苦笑的看著天上降下的雨點，今晚會是一個麻煩的晚上。他的通緝令剛出，明明已經好幾個星期沒出現，但現在他才剛出現就有一大堆通緝狀了，有趣不?不過沒關係，他原本就在不同地方也受通緝了，當小偷的預想內結果，他也不太在乎。只是今晚的他們有點過於積極呢，彷彿有人在背後施壓一樣。Nightwing繼續在小巷裡穿插，在這裡待久了他已經把這附近的地型都記下來了，他要甩掉警衛的話非難事。然而，當中好像有什麼不對勁，Nightwing躲在某後巷的雜物堆後方想。他們的腳步聲凌亂，部分毫無章節，呼吸急速，聽下去並非受過專業訓練的人，是別的什麼在追捕他……Nightwing要知道是誰在背後，而那些穿著警衛衣服的人又是誰。

 

一道鎖鏈突然出現在Nightwing眼前，待他意識到時身上已留下一道深深的血痕，鎖鏈盡頭是鋒利的刀刃，對方利用純熟的技巧把鎖鏈和利刃融為一體，使利刃的軌跡難以預測。血痕穿透了Nightwing的緊身衣服直入身體，由肚子直上至左肩。Nightwing沒有時間處理，他立馬離開該處，以分毫之差閃過了頭部的致命傷。對手一直在暗處作出攻擊，Nightwing光是閃避致命傷已經用盡所有專注力，沒有閒餘時間修復自己身上的傷。雖然沒有致命傷，但Nightwing身上傷痕一直有增無減。對方彷彿早已得悉他的行動一樣，每一次閃避在他面前也成了無用功。對方是一名很有經驗同時也熟悉估計目標行動的人，而Nightwing的每一個行動也在他的預算之內。

 

用魔法反抗阿……

 

不要，他已經決定了不再用魔法的了。Nightwing只能是人類，不能使用魔法。他討厭這樣的自己，Nightwing暗暗咬牙。攻勢節奏加快，Nightwing看著利刃往自己臉上迎面而來，來不及了!旁邊一股拉力把自己拉入後巷，Nightwing下意識想要反抗把自己拉入後巷的人，他以為是另一個刺客，但隨即熟悉的味道傳來，哦……是Batman。Batman掩著Nightwing的嘴同時把他整個人壓制在自己懷裡，他們要閃避那個人只能把自己隱藏在黑暗中，隱藏一切動靜，不然只會成為獵物，西瓦夫人的獵物。Nightwing聽著有人的腳步聲接近，腳步越來越近，Nightwing感受到背後人的心跳也在加速。西瓦夫人慢慢走過，遠離他們的所在地。直到確定對方已離去，Batman才放心把懷中人放開。

 

 "你惹上了一個很麻煩的人物呢。那是西瓦夫人，世界上最強的戰士之一，他的體術和暗殺技術也是一流的。"

 "我知道惹上了麻煩人物，現在不是說這個的時候。讓我抱一下，Batman。"

 

Nightwing緊緊的把著那黑色的身影，Batman頓時覺得有點累人的感覺，他感受到精力在急速被對方吸走，他選擇直接坐在地上待一下子。Nightwing由急促的呼吸慢慢平緩下來，Batman摸到些濕熱的液體，他不禁皺了下眉頭，如果他沒估錯，這都是Nightwing的血。Nightwing慢慢的放開，身上的傷口也開始恢復。西瓦夫人還在附近，看來今晚不適合夜巡，至少Nightwing要先休息一下。Batman招招手，哥譚有許多Batman的安全屋，稍微走一下就會到。Batman站起來示意Nightwing跟上，以現在的情況他別無選擇了呢。

 

待在一間看起來平平無奇的房子裡，但地下室有著許多資料和藥物。Batman指了下身邊的床，讓Nightwing躺著。

 

 “我已經沒事了，告訴我那個西瓦夫人是怎麼回事就好。”

 

Batman看了眼Nightwing，身上除了被割破的衣服痕跡外什麼也不剩，但他手上的血跡還在，惡魔的修復能力真快。Batman早前就收到一個消息，部分貴族們視Nightwing為威脅，Nightwing只以貴族作目標的事跡大家都知道，貴族們已經開始行動了。但沒想到竟然是西瓦夫人，頂端的殺手。要西瓦夫人停手現時只有2個方法，擊退西瓦夫人或叫他的僱主收回要求。前者的難度很高，西瓦夫人是擁有頂端戰術的人之一，就算是Batman也不得不承認他在格鬥技體術上比自己更上一層樓。

 

 "明白了，謝啦，Batman。"

 "我跟你一起去。"

 "Batman……你知道你不需要混這渾水。"那是我自己作下的禍。

 "這裡是哥譚。"

 

而他不想任何人死在哥譚裡，就算是一個突如其來的義賊還是一個受僱的殺手也一樣。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

###  (10)

 

他們要查出到底是誰僱請西瓦夫人，他們需要一個據點來調查。Batman帶著Nightwing往更深處走，只要是哥譚範圍內的安全屋，全都會有一條秘密通道通往蝙蝠洞，只是當中的路只有Batman和Alfred記得。Nightwing被蒙上雙目前往蝙蝠洞，Batman在進去之前警告Nightwing如果他用魔法來探究蝙蝠洞的所在之處，他們的合作關係就會取消同時之前提到的建議也不復存在。這是信任的功課，而Nightwing也的確照作了。

 

蝙蝠洞有著許多的書卷，架子上有著厚重的紙張，普通的紙張並不能保存很久，但在Batman的研發下，這些書卷可以存放數年，加上Batman長時間都在更新，因此書卷還是如剛寫好的新書一樣。光是這些書卷，Nightwing完全明白到底Bruce白天在作什麼。Batman暗暗地把Dick的調查書藏好，並拿出一大疊書卷，那些是現時哥譚貴族的名單。

 

 "我要你好好回憶一下，由你來到哥譚到現在，你到底偷過哪些貴族的東西?"

 "為什麼是我偷過的?難道沒可能是別類未雨綢繆嗎?"

 

Nightwing故作輕鬆的把自己的衣服修好，Batman並沒有放過任何他使用魔法的時機，哦……原來是那樣的技術，修復的能力。

 

 "我們分工合作，我負責你沒偷過的。你現在被西瓦夫人追擊，不方便長時間外出行動。"

 "為什麼要這樣?這樣的話你也會被西瓦夫人盯上的。"

 "我要證明一件事。"

 

你一直以來的宗旨是錯誤的，義賊的行動只會令你惹上不必要的煩惱。

 

他應該要興幸在哥譚的活躍時期不算長，他所下手的貴族和商人並沒有到達遍佈所有人的程度。Nightwing正式活躍的時期只有2-3個月，他得罪的貴族應該才30個左右。30個在一晚上調查完是不可能的，Batman也作好了長期抗爭的準備。Nightwing看著手上的名單，聯絡西瓦夫人不是容易的事，就算是再有渠道之人也好，要找到西瓦夫人也要數個星期的時間。因此Batman建議由最近的人開始找，Nightwing失蹤了一段不短的時間，但再次出現時西瓦夫人就出現了，極有可能是失蹤前最後一次所引生的問題，然後僱主就在這段時間聯絡上西瓦夫人，等待Nightwing再次出現他就行動。如果說要由最近得罪的人，Nightwing看著手上的名單，被偷戒指的女士﹑宴會時的商人﹑被逼離開哥譚轉為農民的老紳士，這3人是最大可能性。

 

Nightwing之前一直有觀察那名老紳士，他害怕對方會因為他的過錯而有什麼可怕的事發生，然而他名老紳士可說是一個想法積極的人，他在他的農民生活中找到新的樂趣，加上Nightwing的暗中幫忙他的生活姑且算自給自足。Nightwing去了那名被他偷了戒指的女士家，如果是他的丈夫……深愛妻子的他可能真的會僱用殺手來把害他妻子傷心的人解決掉。如果是這樣的話……他該乖乖就範嗎?把這想法甩開，剛剛Batman已經警告過他，不要有自毀的想法，這樣只會為他添麻煩。為哥譚添上任何一條人命的人，他都不會原諒。 他觀察著那名年輕的貴族，已經夜深他還在書房。他沒有安逸於現時的家庭背景，他還在夜深苦讀法律。而他的妻子，被他偷了戒指的那個女士，他伴在丈夫身邊，給予他精神的支持和夜宵。雖然不是什麼特別的東西，但或許就如Bruce總對Alfred的小甜餅情有獨鐘一樣，最愛的人給予自己的就是最大的支持。

 

Nightwing待他們去休息後偷看房間的一切。沒有他想要的一切，一切都非常整潔，不管是房間還是那二人的背景。他們沒有渠道知道西瓦夫人的存在，而且他們也沒這方面的傾向和蹤跡。突如其來的鎖鏈再次出現在眼前，Nightwing再一次險象環生的閃過，然而利刃已作成巨大聲響，引來了那二人的驚嚇並前來察看。西瓦夫人的利刃並不長眼，Nightwing撲向夫妻二人讓他們閃過這不應臨到他們頭上的災禍。

 

 "Nightwing!你都帶了什麼人來!"

 "我很抱歉但我必須問一句你們真的不認識他嗎?"

 "我發誓完全不認識!"丈夫大喊，妻子也肯定的點點頭。

 "聽到你們這樣說我就放心了。"

 

Nightwing強行把他們塞到櫃後，隨手拿起旁邊裝飾用的劍擋下了一擊。鎖鏈纏上了劍，Nightwing強行一扯拉動了對面的西瓦夫人。西瓦夫人倒是當機立斷的馬上捨棄武器，直接利用體術對上Nightwing。西瓦夫人一腳踢往Nightwing的肚子，Nightwing吃痛的倒在地上，但他沒有時間痛，他滾到一邊閃避西瓦夫人接下來的連擊。不是他們2個，Nightwing在心中不安的一部分姑且平靜下來了。不能再把危險帶給他們了，Nightwing意識到他現在就必須離去。Nightwing一躍而去，西瓦夫人緊跟其後，這可真是麻煩呢。西瓦夫人總能在他的緊身衣上拿出多種不同的暗器，Nightwing盡力的閃開，他只要中了其中一次攻擊，他已經能預料西瓦夫人會趁機把他放倒，完全沒有一絲生機。

 

西瓦夫人的機動力很厲害，只是一瞬間的閃失便使西瓦夫人追上了Nightwing，Nightwing立馬擋下了西瓦夫人的刀，但沒能擋下肚子上的踢擊。Nightwing被踢飛數米，但西瓦夫人沒有因此放過他，隨即追上想要給予Nightwing致命的一擊，看著刀往自己的頸項上斬下，Nightwing用腳把西瓦夫人踢飛，姑且他閃過了致命的一擊。但來不及踢飛西歹夫人早就預備好的後備措施，Nightwing按著肚子上被深深插入的爪刃，這女人真可怕，Nightwing不禁苦笑。利爪上有毒，而毒已經深入了他的身體，這玩意對魔物也有效嗎?他可以說還真的有，這可不尋常呢，Nightwing現在就眼前一黑，他最後只在倒在前方泥土地上和倒在後方哥譚河之間作選擇，他只好選擇後者了是不?

 

Batman在河底下游終於找到Nightwing，他可找得辛苦了，他看著西瓦夫人對Nightwing窮追不捨，中途看到他已經差點出手了，但還是忍耐下來了。他要Dick意識到2件事，而這個需要他自己明白到。一個偵探要推理到出來的結果，還有一個身在這個"職位"要明白的事。但待他發現Nightwing倒入哥譚河時，他心中嚇了一下，漏了一拍。西瓦夫人看著Nightwing倒入河中，然而他沒有追上去，這可不像西瓦夫人的謹慎作風。但這樣比較好，至少他不用費神邊在河底找人的同時還要閃避西瓦夫人的攻勢。Nightwing被Batman拖上岸後並沒有醒過來的跡象，看來就算是惡魔，西瓦夫人的毒還是那麼厲害。這樣想的話，人類的毒藥在惡魔身上還是有效，而且並沒有特別不同的樣子。

 

Batman馬上為Nightwing人工呼吸，他不肯定這是不是有用，但至少他盡他能作的。別死阿，Dick，不要死，別在我眼前，醒來……醒來!像回應Bruce心中的呼求一樣，Nightwing把在河裡嗆到的水狠狠地咳出來，並看著壓在自己身上的黑色身影。Nightwing輕笑，他摸摸Batman的臉，表示他沒問題了。

 

 "我想通了，Batman。能夠聯絡上西瓦夫人的不是愛妻子的貴族丈夫，也不是想重新振作從商的末落貴族，更不是會把錢袋系在當眼處的沒心眼貴族。"

 "你終於明白了。"沒錯，只差一步，Dick就能自己得出結論。

 "而是到處工作，交際和消息最靈通的人……"

 

是那個黑市商人阿，Nightwing腦海中不禁出現那個商人的身影。然而那個黑市商人為什麼要除掉Nightwing?或許他需要去再找一次那個黑市商人了。黑市商人知道今晚最好就離開哥譚，Nightwing再次出現的話，那西瓦夫人也會出現，是他聯絡的沒錯，現在可是到處也是Nightwing的通緝令。在地下市場中，Nightwing的人頭媲美Batman的人頭，理應一個新生小毛賊不值這個價錢，但Nightwing的頭的確很值錢。而他之前的債主找上門，知道他在哥譚後就要求他把Nightwing的人頭帶來，他已經叫了西瓦夫人往哥譚的路上。他不管是誰勝出，總之他肯定哪邊勝出也會讓他不好過，他還是盡快離開比較好。

 

 "晚上好，那麼急要去哪?我還有很多東西想要你幫忙呢。"

 "Nightwing!我……我……"

 "你放心吧，我和我身後那位黑色傢伙不會對你作什麼的，只是我要知道到底是誰僱用西瓦夫人，而你可以給予我答案阿伙計。"

 

黑市商人顫抖著，對他來說現在不管是Nightwing﹑其身後的Batman﹑還是他那個該死的胖債主也好也如會吃掉他的野獸一樣。Nightwing認為他已經足夠溫柔了，他的身體才剛把毒排出體外，現在說真的他累了，他想要把背後的僱主找出來後，他還可能要啟程離開哥譚去別的地方，不然他只會一直被西瓦夫人追殺。他一直很溫柔，也不想浪費氣力，然而眼前的人看來不解風情。那沒法，Nightwing的方式沒效，他們只好用Batman的方式來，這是他們事先說好的，Batman只給他5分鐘，考慮到西瓦夫人很快就會發現他們的行動。Nightwing完全不想看Batman如何粗暴的對待那黑市商人，他開始習慣了與Batman一起行動時後者身上散發的味道，不會再被他的氣味弄到本能過於理智，但他現在的確累了。

 

就在Batman快要問出背後的人同時，一把匕首直接穿越Nightwing跟Batman直插穿黑市商人的眉心，想都不用想他死了。Batman立馬拉著Nightwing躲到暗處，至少不讓西瓦夫人看到的地方，他可不想成為今晚飛刀下的第二亡魂。然而，西瓦夫人沒有追擊，他殺完黑市商人後便離去，就算他知道Nightwing就在裡面。Batman把Nightwing按在他與牆之間，Nightwing背靠著牆，Batman面對著牆，好讓他有方法看著門口。Nightwing相信Batman並不是故意弄成這個姿態，如果他不是Batman的話他還相信有所用意，但這是Batman……向來都是實用和理性為主。西瓦夫人並沒有跟進他們的行動，他離開了，他真的離開了?

 

 "他沒有追上來……這是什麼意思?"

 "2個可能性，僱主改變主意或僱主死了。"

 "不管哪一個，我也得救了?雖然那傢伙死了。"

 "不，Dick。今晚還沒結束。"

 

Batman帶著Nightwing回到那屋頂上，可以看到那對貴族夫妻的屋頂。因為剛剛的混亂，他們今晚提早休息之餘留下了一個家僕看守著。然而Nightwing不明白Batman帶他來的用意，Batman看著他的臉容，他從懷中掏出一枚戒指，正是Nightwing賣掉那一枚，屬於那位妻子的戒指。Nightwing下意識想要接過，但Batman下一刻把戒指收在手中，緊握著那枚戒指。

 

 "作出選擇吧，Dick。你要繼續以你的方式行事，還是以我的方式來?"接過戒指，你就要以我的方式來。

 

Nightwing與Batman對視，哦……他還沒給予回應，所以Batman沒義務幫他。要捨棄以往所學的，還是無視他所作的錯誤?接受了後，你就不再是自由身，你是歸我管，你要聽我的，改變你之前所學的，重新再學習。把Nightwing那套抹殺掉，把Batman的方式套在你的身上。這可是一個很難的抉擇，只是他早就決定了，Nightwing接過了Batman替他找回來的戒指。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

###  (11)

 

又一個平常的早上，Bruce醒來時就看到Dick站在窗邊，四周早已整理妥當，模仿他昨晚還沒來之前只有Bruce自己一個的情況。他沒有醒過來，Bruce自認警覺性很高，他可以一下子就看出哪裡不妥，有生物經過他都能醒過來，這些是他當Batman的資本，不這樣他只會送命。但Dick醒來，他從來沒因此而醒過 。他猜並不是因為在Dick身邊安心，當然他並不否認Dick在身邊的感覺很自在，多了個聊天的對象，他們甚至能說晚上夜巡見到的事。但這不是主因，他相信Dick每次起床都在自己身上施加魔法，令他沒醒過來。Dick的身影側靠在窗邊，他拉開了一點點的窗簾，剛好在打擾到Bruce之前停下來。日出的陽光照在Dick的臉上，還有些許照在翅膀上。他一直都覺得Dick的翅膀簡直美得不像話，世界上所有藝術品也不及他一根羽毛，那種自然中帶妖魅感之物。可以的話他想把羽毛留下來，可惜的是每次羽毛都會消失不見，每次他明明見到Dick會甩下許多的羽毛，但它們總是會消失不見，就如主人一樣想要把一切都隱藏起來。

 

Dick看著醒來的人，他有點懶散的任由自己靠在窗邊，而Bruce樂意看到這樣的畫面。他也承認Dick現在這刻很漂亮，他不說話時可說是一張畫，讓Bruce每次都有一個衝動找一個畫師來把這一幕畫下來，然而除他和Alfred以外，他暫時不想別人知道Dick的存在。讓他早上看到這樣的情景而不是一走了之，說不定今天會有好運。Dick說過他喜歡房間外的景色，所以偶然他會留下來看一下景色再走。哥譚很美，不管是白天還是晚上，在這裡能盡收在眼簾下。Dick走向Bruce，他們輕輕的抱了下，然後他就會離開。每一次他留下來後，Bruce醒過來時他們就會默許這樣的動作為離別的訊號。Bruce隨手摸了下羽翼下擺的羽毛，Dick立刻激動地彈開，臉上染上以往沒有的害羞之情還附帶一聲輕輕的低呻，充滿情色感那種。

 

 "Dick……"為什麼他們歡愉了那麼多次他也沒發現?

 "不要亂摸我的翅膀!"

 

下一刻Dick便飛走了。Bruce輕笑，活像看到貓咪炸毛一樣的Dick，有趣。摸到他想隱瞞的敏感帶，總覺得比勝任何一場漂亮的仗更有趣，成功感更大。

 

1個月後Bruce發現事情不是那麼簡單了，他整整1個月沒見到Dick，這不單純。Dick需要時就會來，想要時就會，偶然煩到Bruce想趕他走(Dick發現這樣就會妥協成要抱抱)，但他不會1個月沒來，從來沒有。或許他這次真的踩到貓尾巴，每個人都有逆鱗的。那如何是好呢?親自找他看看?這樣又顯得有點奇怪，他們本來就不是那麼親密的關係，說白點只是利益關係，他供魔力Dick就不對哥譚的人出手。

 

 “Bruce陛下，有時坦白和主動是很重要的。”

 “Alfred，我們本來就不是那種可以主動關心和管對方私事的關係。”

 “或許這次應該是你踏出那一步的時候了，Bruce陛下。”

 

他需要一個理由讓Dick來，而Bruce暫時想不到。Bruce再次日復一日的坐在那個位置上，扮演著每天都要演的戲碼。他記得今天的行程是有人把他們的研究成果帶來給Bruce看，藉此可以得到國家的肯定，也能得到援助的資金。然而，到底有沒有潛力，Bruce一看就明白。全都是沒用的東西，而Bruce一邊看，雙眉間的皺紋就越緊。他開始覺得自己浪費時間，他大可以現在就表示不用再看，因為他今天已經看了20款無用的推介，而Bruce快要受不了。雖說這也是國王的責任，發掘國內具潛力的資源，並且把它們化為我國的工具和長處。然而，今天他看的全都是空白話，天馬行空卻沒有實際的行動。

 

 "國王陛下，下一個是我國最高植物研究學者，Ivy。"

 "Alfred，我發誓如果連Ivy也令我失望，接下來要演示的人全都可以回去了。"

 "Ivy閣下好像得到很不錯的成果，並帶來了。"

 

坦白說，Bruce看著今天一整疊名單，Ivy可說是他最具期待並熟悉的名字，Ivy也可以說作他撐到現在的唯一動力，其餘的他只要聽個10分鐘就知道值得與否了。Ivy拿著一大籃東西進來，為了保持神秘感而蓋上了白布。

 

 "Bruce陛下，今天我是來展現我的植物研究成果。就在昨天，我終於培養成功新的寶貝。"

 

籃中滿滿盛載著一束又一束盛開的藍色花卉，像那惡魔的翅膀顏色，Bruce下意識想到。花卉有著獨特的香味，淡而印象深刻，不會濃至過於豔俗。Ivy表示現時還是剛培養完成的階段，壽命並不長，採下後只能存活兩三天。此花也能作沐浴花，花放在水裡短時間內便充斥室內，讓Bruce滿意得很。

 

 “我暫時還沒為這寶貝改名，陛下你如果親自改名寶貝應該也會開心的。”

 “作得好。我期望你繼續培養的成果，Ivy。”

 

花留在Bruce那，而他想邀請Dick來欣賞這個，他相信Dick會喜歡的。

 

Dick在為自己的鬧脾氣感到羞恥，Bruce又不是有意的，為什麼要這麼生氣，他又不理解那個動作是怎麼回事。相比之下，他的心被擾亂了，就如強盜突然衝入自己的房間然後狠狠地踐踏一切。但那個房間叫心房，那個強盜不是強盜是Bruce，他踐踏的……是名為感情的玩意。到底是什麼時候Bruce成了特別的存在?他們只是一個互惠互利的關係，但越是和Bruce擁抱或親近，他就更在意這個人類，他喜歡這個身影，貪戀那個懷抱，渴望聽到他對自己的耳語。陷進去了，要是被那個人知道就死定了。不管是他還是Bruce也是。

 

 “請問有人嗎?”門外聽到有郵差敲門的聲音。

 

Dick收到一封一看就知不平凡的信，光是紙質、文字筆跡還有上面的蠟印，他幾乎想把信燒掉當看不到算了。別打開阿，Dick，打開了就會引來麻煩，那個房子會更凌亂，待東西清晰後就會摔得更痛。他打開了信，當然要打開啦，那是Bruce給他的信，還是那麼正式的形式。Dick默默打開，隨即有點泄氣，該死的Batman風格。

 

**今晚，來我房間，我們需要談談**

 

他才不去呢，他還沒原諒Bruce，然後他又沒作好心理準備要告訴Bruce的行為到底意味著什麼。

 

他當然去了，Bruce親自邀請他，還有什麼更值得去?所以他當晚就出現在Bruce的房間，沒引起任何人的注意，一如既往。但Bruce不在房間，但他留下了些許的花瓣在地上，一片一片的引導著Dick的方向。這次還來神秘感阿，Dick不禁輕笑的跟上。他隱身的跟著花瓣前進，路上沒其他人，甚至Alfred也不在，他相信是Bruce把人都調走了。

 

他走到一道白色的大理石門前，門口有著一朵藍色的花卉，拿起那花輕輕聞了下，香味就是來自這個了。光是一花瓣他已經聞到空中那淡香，但他喜歡這花。他開始有點期待房內的人到底會作什麼，他已經感受到Bruce那種獨特的氣息在裡面，而這些把戲他可沒想過。他輕輕推開了大理石門，一陣吸引的蒸氣湧出。他看到一大個浴池，大浴池裡浸滿了那種藍色花卉。他看到那個男人站在池邊，在等待著他。浴池採用了半開放式，他們能看到外面掛著一個清晰的月亮。池水應該夠熱，而今晚是個寒冷的晚上，因此濛濛的水氣令Bruce半裸的身體添上了幾分神秘。

 

 "今晚到底怎麼了?"

 "今天有人向我展示了這花，你喜歡嗎?"

 

Dick故意的用手滑動池水表面，他喜歡嗎?

 

 "我喜歡。"

 "那我以後都只用這花沐浴。"

 

平淡的語氣就像要把今天的早餐由半熟蛋改作全熟蛋一樣普通不過的事，但他卻說著某種感覺很色的事。為什麼這個人總是這樣，總作些不按理出牌的事。看著Dick一臉接收困難的樣子，Bruce有點不解事到如今他還要解釋什麼。他輕輕走近Dick身邊，他拉過Dick，他開始與Dick的距離越來越近，近到彷彿能聽見心跳，他感受到Bruce的呼吸，Bruce每一個動作都在擾亂Dick的心房，但Dick卻抗拒不了。

 

 "所以你要泡一下嗎，為你預備的。"

 

沒人能想像那句到底有多動人，待Dick回神過來，他早已全裸的待在水池裡。水溫果然有點高，弄得Dick的表情比平時還有趣。可能是人，或者水溫太高，Dick的肌膚比平常見到還紅潤。Bruce對於他的惡魔入浴圖很滿意，慢著……他的惡魔?他看著Dick開始變得自在，看來他真的喜歡這種花的味道，他開始在浴池中游動﹑漂流，偶然拿起花聞了下，滿意地笑著。Bruce錯了，他應該自己弄來畫布，把這一幕畫下來。

 

 "Bruce，這花是什麼?"他游到Bruce旁邊的位置，讓他居高臨下的看著這毫無戒心的笑容。

 "哥譚得意的植物學家新培養的花，我還沒想好花的名字，但這花以後都屬於你的了。"

 

Dick立刻滿臉通紅，他默默把自己整個人浸泡到水裡，Bruce禁不住笑意，嘴角輕輕上揚了幾分。他脫下了浴巾，往水裡尋找那個身影。待他把Dick擁入懷時，Dick已經不知該用什麼表情面對他。

 

 "這花和你的翅膀顏色很像，我知道你會喜歡的。"

 "Bruce……我突然發脾氣，抱歉。"

 "你願意說一下嗎?"

 "你不明，Bruce。這不是你的錯，我應該有義務告訴你的。"

 

惡魔的翅膀是很重要的東西，撫摸翅膀是很特殊的意味。

 

 "就如人類出自真心的吻一樣，Bruce。我知道我們不是這種關係，但我抗拒不到那種感覺。"

 

Bruce有點野蠻的轉過原本迴避著他的臉，讓Dick直視他，這樣他才能看到，Dick眼中的迷茫，哦……他和自己一樣。這刻，Bruce很肯定，他們的心相連了。他想要擁有他，全然佔有，很可怕的慾望……連自己也覺得可怕。他盯緊那雙迷茫的藍眼，他希望能令他變得堅定，沒問題他也把著這樣的感覺，他不是一個人迷上對方，打從心底那種。Bruce看著Dick的眼神由懼怕慢慢變得疑惑，最後成了不敢相信。但Bruce不會放開他，這刻不會，之後也不會。Bruce Wayne已經夠多秘密了，不差在再多一個秘密情人。

 

 "吻並不是那麼可怕的東西，Dick。"

 

Bruce一口氣咬住Dick的唇，他霸道的含住Dick的下唇，要把他吸啜掉似的。Dick一開始還有點退避，然而對方就如他霸道的風格，抓緊對方的後腦，讓他無處動彈。Dick從沒想過會和他接吻，他不會回應，弄到整個吻都像小孩子一樣青澀且被動，他不知道自己在作什麼，他明明是魅魔，他才是擅長這方面的一個，但他還是腦袋一片混亂，直到Bruce終於嚐夠似的才肯放開他。

 

 "……你硬了。"

 "一個月零十天，我想你了。"

 

Dick展開雙翼主動靠上，Bruce輕輕撫摸著雙翼，輕吟成了今晚的小夜曲。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

###  (12)

 

Bruce醒來時看到一絲藍色，他看清楚時才領悟到又是他懷中人的翅膀。放鬆時和興奮時都會露出翅膀，而他並不討厭這樣，也意味著他在自己身邊也自在。Bruce真的愛死了他的翅膀，那藍色在空中留下一道一道的痕跡，而他看過無數次了。讓懷中鳥兒在空中展翅的時間不多，雖然Dick希望的話他隨時可以在空中展翅，但在Bruce眼前?他可是一個大忙人，不管是早上的他還是晚上的他。Batman是一件忙差事，而Dick也清楚。他以前曾經說過Dick的索求太過，如果阻礙到他夜巡那他們間的關係不管是建立在什麼前提下也告吹。待他回過神來，自己也脫離不了，惡魔的睡顏很好看，他平靜的閉上雙目，隱藏在那眼簾下的藍眼更是瑰寶，那誘人的紅唇無時無刻都在誘惑他似的，讓他每一刻都想要親上嚐嚐那感覺。他的身體總是維持在同一個外貌，就第一次見Bruce時的樣子。他不知道是Dick所塑造的還是天生的，他的身體每一部分都像受到重視，重點塑造且完美。Bruce輕輕把手環在Dick的腰，手感超棒的。他感受到自己的舉動弄癢了懷中人，他也裝睡了一段時間。

 

 "裝睡不太高明。"

 "我原本還想再睡一下，但Bruce你一直摸我翅膀……"

 "因為我喜歡。"

 

Dick把臉埋到Bruce胸中，他還是不習慣Bruce如此直白的讚美。他不知不覺快認識Bruce近1年，但他鮮有坦白，應該說私底下的他，性格傾向Batman的他，在Alfred和Dick面前的他，只有嚴格和批評，他的讚美向來難得，有時他甚至懷疑那是床上的情話而已。他不是懷疑Bruce的感情，也不是覺得Bruce是那麼糟糕的人，但他還是覺得坦白這個詞與抱著他的人太不相襯，使他有點難以想像。

 

 "可惜你的羽毛……"

 "你不要告訴我你想把那些羽毛存起來再弄個什麼惡魔展覽吧?大家只會把你當成又一次笨蛋國王的天方夜譚而已。"

 "不，你的羽毛……我想把它弄成羽毛筆的話一定很棒。"

 "我可不想一直供養一支羽毛筆。"

 

魔物的任何身體部位，包括羽毛，也有些惡魔並非羽毛翼，但不管是小至頭髮，大至手腳，離開身體後便需要維持一定程度的魔力補給，不然很快就會消失。不過魔物本身並不需要如人類斷肢時需要保持斷肢，除非是要害否則斷肢他們可以用魔力長回來，只是相當花魔力，而以Dick他這種程度的惡魔大約要和Bruce歡愉3次才補得回來。而Dick從來沒想過自己的羽毛會給Bruce如此大的魅力，自他們確認感情後，Bruce每次都會輕摸他的羽翼。而Dick喜歡這樣，Bruce對他這方面總是溫柔。他們有很多不同類型的歡愉，Bruce在床上也不一定是個溫柔的人，但Dick喜歡這樣，有時狂野一點粗暴一點他就能更感受到Bruce的存在。他愛死了這個男人。

 

 "但還是有一根特別的。"

 "我還以為我們的羽毛話題完了，你看下去興趣缺缺。"

 "因為我很難不想像你只是想要我的羽毛然後跟你的正義朋友們炫耀一下你養了個惡魔?"

 "Dick……這不有趣。"

 "好啦，好啦。我道歉，只是玩笑。"

 "你是無可取代的。"

 "真窩心呢……說到那羽毛。"

 

Dick又往Bruce懷中鑽更深，他聽到Bruce的心跳聲，沉穩且一如既往。每個魔物身上有著一個特別的地方，可能是頭髮﹑可能是眼球，也有可能是羽毛，脫離身體後並不會消逝，反而永遠像在本體身上時一樣，漂亮完整且永遠常存。很多種族包括人類，甚至魔物本身也會互常挖掘對方的這一點，雖然沒有了不一定會死，但就是自我感覺不太好。魔物本身會知道自己到底是什麼特別，Dick只是剛巧是羽毛而已。有很多收集這些的收藏家，Bruce相信如果是這樣Dick應該是很危險的，無與倫比魅力﹑讓人情不自禁愛上的質感和顏色。

 

 "但你知道嗎……你暫時還沒能勝得它。"

 "那就是我要再努力點嗎?"

 "別想些有的沒的，你是時候起床了。"

 "留下吃早餐?Alfred會很樂意看到我難得早起。"

 

Alfred是一個很好的老先生，Dick很喜歡他，而Dick也感受到那個老先生對他有著親近感，他就如父親一樣的存在，讓Dick感受到許久沒見的窩心。他對二人的更進一步毫無過問，他只是想要看著他們過著自己的生活。他只希望他的陛下可以有一點自己的個人時間，而不是作為國王，也不是作為Batman，而是Bruce Wayne這個男人。他也想Bruce作為一個自由人的生活，而不是每天都想著如何拯救哥譚。他太牽強自己了，Dick知道。

 

 "你會想要我幫你夜巡嗎?"

 "會魔法的Batman?還是算了吧。"

 

Dick得到預想內的拒絕，會魔法的Batman，想起來真的不太好。

 

 "不覺得很有趣嗎?我不是說成為Batman很有趣，也不兒戲，我明白。會魔法的Batman，說不定可以引來旁邊的正義朋友來。"

 "像Superman嗎?"

 "哦，Superman!"

 

Bruce挑眉，這個語氣不太妙，也不像平時的Dick。那種喜愛和熱情，在Batman身上也沒有。他或許應該問一下到底是怎麼回事，所以他用眼神問了。Dick輕笑，他不知道Bruce還會有這樣的表情，或許他不是第一個人令Bruce出現這表情，但他肯定是第一個惡魔，足以自豪了不是嗎?

 

他的確去過很多不同的地方，但論Batman的正義朋友中，他只去過大都會，而他有幸見過Superman一次，而那次他沒有真正和Superman碰面，他成了眾多看戲的群眾之一。那一次是天災，地震令大都會多處房屋倒塌，多人被埋在瓦礫之下。Dick親眼看著那個藍色大個子如何救人，如何以無比結實的身軀擋下更多意外倒塌的瓦礫，一個又一個的把人救出來。他的力量使整個大都會的心都歸向他，他有著一股氣場，他總會把事情解決的。他擁有著任何時候都堅毅無比的意志，他盡他所能的救人，他也感受到Superman硬朗背後的感情波動，他會為自己沒救到人而自責，他會為自己控制不到的錯失而叱責自己。人們的心都在根底下把最後的希望都指望著那藍色的身影。他一下子就成了Dick的偶像，那麼多年來已經好久沒見過這樣令人眼前一亮的人。可惜，Superman也不是人類，沒有多少人知道吧，不過說真的如果他是人類，不可能作到這個程度。

 

聽著Dick一直在不停讚賞他的朋友，對，Superman是Batman的朋友，他和Clark也是朋友，但Dick不知道。

 

 "所以我的男友的偶像不是他男友而是另一個穿著緊身衣的男人?"

 "哎呀……吃醋了?放心，你是特別的。"

 

Dick像討好似的親親Bruce，但這解除不了Bruce心中的疑慮。他知道Dick會找上自己是因為他們的相性很好，各方面。不管是身體，思維還是魔力上也是相當好，所以他對Dick並沒任何真心與否的懷疑，只是聽到他那麼熱衷於另一個男人，而他剛好又是自己的友人，這種感覺太複雜了。不過他只好說一句，該死的Clark。

 

Dick知道Bruce還在鬧脾氣，而他覺得這樣的Bruce很可愛。別告訴其他人他這個感想，他們肯定會覺得Dick瘋了，包括他最小的弟弟也會為此而趕回來看看他的腦袋。他開始輕咬Bruce的肩又舔舔那，他知道對方喜歡這樣，像撩人的貓咪一樣。Bruce轉換了位置，把Dick壓在身下，他現在就想把這傢伙狠狠的再上一遍。這種感覺讓他覺得Dick肯定在自己身上施了什麼魔法，讓他現在完全是精蟲上腦。什麼Clark，什麼偶像，什麼疑惑。這一切都不會影響他和Clark的友情，更不會動搖到現在他和Dick的關係，他沒需要想太多。Dick任Bruce在自己身上留下痕跡，任他摸他想要摸的地方，他感受到身上的男人又硬了，天阿……Batman的精力。他剛剛明明才說完覺得他該起床，他還問自己要不要一起吃早餐，而現在?

 

 "但你可以幫我搞到簽名的吧?我知道你和Superman是朋友。"Dick早就知道，對他來說要知道Superman的真正身份也不是那麼難的事。

 

他剛剛想過什麼?Fxck Superman!

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

###  (13)

 

Dick無時無刻沒在感受哥譚的魔力流動。當待久了後，哥譚裡的魔力流向和主子也能知個大概，畢竟這裡是哥譚，不是什麼魔法城市，會用魔力的也就那幾個而已。所以每次當Dick感受到新的魔力波動，他下意識的都會先觀察一下。是友是敵還是沒相關，很快就能知道。如果是敵的話，而對方是魔物的話，單純的思維令他們很快就會露出馬腳，Dick會自行處理。相對之下人類比較會隱藏，他們為了不讓同為人類的發現，總是把魔法用得很小心，偶然Dick也會遺漏。但當Dick整理過整個哥譚的魔力流向後，他也能知道對方的目的是什麼。通常人類都以詛咒為主，對象可能是出賣他的朋友、鄰居，也可能是被哥譚護衛們逮捕過的本身。當中也不乏一堆有名之人，像Bruce這位”不務正業”的國王更甚，每天多少也有詛咒臨到他身上。所以每次Dick見Bruce時都會偷偷把詛咒除掉或反彈回宿主身上，對他來說還是輕而易舉的事。他沒有告訴過Bruce這方面的行為，以那人的獨佔慾和完美主義來看，說不定會把他排除在外連魔法這邊都自己扛著。這些動作他完全自願，畢竟就算哥譚再糟糕，黑暗中隱藏多少不公之事，哥譚還是有著漂亮、動人的一面，Dick剛來到哥譚的第一晚上就被深深吸引。

 

嗯!新的魔力流動，就在Dick剛好搬完今天份的木材後感覺到的。這可是相當大的惡意呢，而且級數也不算低，意圖明顯之餘，方向是……哥譚城堡。是詛咒嗎?城堡人太多了，很難以這距離判斷。偷去看一下應該不會被發現吧?抱持著天真的想法偷往城堡處走，Bruce沒關窗，以他的性格好像不太可能呢。Bruce不在房間，或許下了蝙蝠洞，趁機研究一下吧。

 

弄出法陣調查剛剛的魔法流動，把平常見習慣的早已明白來源的魔法來源過濾掉，剩下的就是剛剛那個魔法的流動吧。哦，是高手呢。過去或多或少也有這股魔力源頭，都是針對城堡內的一個人嗎?這傢伙用魔法已經到一定程度了，隱藏痕跡作得很好，Dick本身也沒發現。然後是……他針對的對象，咦，好像不是同一個人?

 

 “你偷偷在我房間作什麼?”

 “Bruce!你何時在這的?”

 “你施法時的集中力不足，總是忽略四周。”

 “好好好，我來可不是聽你說教的。”開玩笑，現在讓他開始話匣子，他可以唸一整天，現在還白天阿。

 

Dick沒有回應Bruce的疑問，他繼續施展追蹤魔法，他剛剛追蹤到一半。哦，果然是很古老的魔法，目標是二人……慢著……

 

 “Bruce，我聽說你的父母早逝。”

 “的確是那樣沒錯。在我成年之前，一直都是Alfred替我打理。”

 “那你解釋一下為什麼只對血緣相連才有效的魔法在這城堡會有2個目標?”

 

Bruce看起來並不驚訝，相反是有點苦腦。他好像已經有頭緒到底是怎麼回事，但他還是感到事情不對勁，而現在他還要解釋一下到底是怎麼回事。

 

 “我原本想找個好點的時機告訴你的，Dick。”

 “哦，那還真的是沒有呢，你口中的好時機。”

 

Bruce在床頭找到一個鍵，現在國王連床都暗藏玄機的嗎?他會不會有一天和這男人歡愉時按到放箭鍵插穿自己的心臟?他旁邊的牆出現一道暗門，而Bruce先行進去，讓Dick自行跟上。路上可暗，但對他們來說沒任何問題，他聞到別的花香，許多不同的花混一起的獨特花香，讓人感到放鬆。他們到達另一個房間，巧妙的設計令人們在城堡外看不到這房間，但房內人能看清楚之餘也能充分感受溫暖的陽光。Bruce走到某處停下來，Dick知道是什麼，那是人類的嬰兒床。他慢慢走近，看到一個睡得安穩但帶點莊嚴感的小嬰兒，在嬰兒臉上鮮有的嚴肅，像極他爸。

 

 “所以這是你兒子。”毫無疑問的肯定句。

 “雖然情況有點複雜，但他的確是我的兒子。”

 “複雜?你和民女所生的嗎?”

 “如果只是這樣倒還好，但他的生母並非哥譚的人。”

 “怪不得Alfred都沒問過繼承人問題。”

 “Dick……我原本以為你早就知道。”

 “早就知道……去你的早就知道!有魔法就很了不起嗎，要無所不能全知全能嗎?怎麼我會想到你有個兒子!如果我真的是那樣，就不會是今天的我了。”

 

最後一句Dick說得很小聲，但Bruce還是能聽見，他不明白Dick的意思是什麼，但他明白如果Dick不想說那他也不應該追問下去，他總有一天會說的。他握著Dick的手作想要作安慰和道歉，Dick卻不太領情的甩開手，現在不是鬧脾氣的時候，他要看看這孩子身上到底被下了多少詛咒。

 

 “事實上，知道他存在的哥譚人原本只有我和Alfred，現在還有你。”

 “這並不會讓我比較好心情，名字是什麼?”

 “Damian，Damian Wayne。”

 “奇怪的名字……”

 

Dick繼續追蹤但迴避著Bruce的眼神，他一眼都不想看到Bruce的藍眼，那男人有種魔力，每次看到他雙眼都會無條件原諒他，誰叫他喜歡他。這不是詛咒整個家族那麼簡單，而是針對二人所下的詛咒，而哥譚知道Damian的人只有Alfred、Bruce和Dick，也就是說……

 

 “Bruce，你該不會從他生母手上強搶Damian過來吧?”

 "沒有，Dick。有一天他突然出現在我的房間。Damian的生母屬於一個很特殊的組織，他絕對有能力潛入我的房間而不被發現。"

 "那就是你看女人的眼光不太好。"

 

Bruce總覺得裡面有點酸酸的味道，由剛剛開始他的話都有刺，而Bruce想哄也哄不好回來的感覺。Dick二話不說的把Damian身上一堆無聊的詛咒先清去，他身上有著許多大小不一的詛咒，以一個嬰兒來說真是太沉重了。

 

Damian身上有著許多不同的詛咒，或者他可以說成祝福之類?人類的思緒總是奇怪，總把一些奇怪的期望放在孩子上。Damian身上有著許多的魔法，有些是期望，但多少也有效用。魔法的施者期望令Damian可以成為王者，在眾人之上。這個期望本來很合用於王者的繼承人，然而還有許多奇怪的性格調整。雖然這種調整魔法並不能直接影響性格，但當中多少會影響人的心智，就如人在一個環境下浸染，而小孩子時最易受影響，這些魔法也是一樣。它們會慢慢影響Damian的心智，他會變得暴躁﹑高傲且自我中心，想要把一切都控制於手中。王者的確是需要部分這樣的特質，但要是由孩子時已經這樣成長……Dick不禁倒抽了口氣。

 

 "Dick……我說過Damian生母是來自……刺客聯盟，而他們的宗旨正是你所說的，想要的東西就用實力搶到手，不擇手段。"

 

Dick點點頭。Bruce覺得Dick還在生氣，他有很多事在生氣，但他的手還是沒停下來過，他在乎Damian，就如在乎他一樣。因為這是他的兒子?還是他喜歡Damian?他不知道，但他以前已經聽過一句話，認真的女人是最漂亮的，而他眼前認真在解決問題的Dick，更是比任何人物都更耐看。

 

 "我會嘗試把他的詛咒阻擋下來，但不知能撐多久。你到底得罪了對方什麼?"

 "對他們來說，這才是祝福也說不定。"

 

Dick暗暗咬牙了下，這可不好對付呢，加大力度的代價卻是遭到反彈，Dick被施加在Damian身上的詛咒擊退幾呎，Bruce當機立斷的墊在Dick身後。Dick有點泄氣，雖然不得不承認，惡魔不擅長解咒，對方明顯比自己更擅長這方面的事。那只好退而求其次，Dick在Damian身上加上自己的祝福，並不是什麼強大的祝福，也不是什麼能補助Damian現在身上詛咒的祝福，只是暫時不受影響的祝福，讓他平安健康的普通祝福。這對Dick來說一點好處也沒有，但他作了，因為他是Bruce的兒子，真是複雜的人類情緒……Dick開始想起以前的事，不對呢……消失啦，以往的我!祝福已落下，Damian暫時不受任何魔法影響，但不能維持太久，要把根源除掉才是唯一的方法。

 

Dick二話不說的離開了房間，Bruce默默的跟上。他們一直都不說話，Dick沒有發聲，他也不知道能說些什麼。Dick回到Bruce的睡房，他有點累的倒在床上，Bruce的味道真的很令人安心，但他現在不能接受那個懷抱，心理接受不了。

 

 "Dick，很感謝你幫了Damian。"

 "我並沒作什麼，但你要找到源頭，不然Damian總有一天會成為暴君。"

 "Dick……"

 "沒事的話，我要離開了。"

 

Bruce馬上拉著想要離開的Dick，他們還有許多話要說，他還有許多東西要解釋，包括Damian的存在。Dick下意識甩開了，他不能接受這個懷抱，看到Damian那股安心的睡顏，他不行，他作不到。這或許就是人類所說的罪惡感，把一個無知小孩的父親拉入他的圈子裡。如果只是肉體關係……根本和這沒關係，現在他和Bruce是認真的，而他不能想像Damian如何接受一個這樣的父親，Bruce會如何解釋他的存在。人類長得太快了，很快他們就要面對這樣的問題，他們的未來……不是沒有嗎?

 

 "冷靜點，Dick!"

 "冷靜?你叫我如何冷靜!Bruce Wayne，你把我看得太低劣。就算是惡魔，也是有尊嚴，我沒有想要把一個初生嬰兒的父親據為己有的低劣。"

 "Dick，你把事情想得太複雜了。"

 "我不可能把一個初生嬰兒的父親未來牽扯到我!"

 

他討厭這樣的自己，但他早就知道事情就是這麼一回事。他們原本只能是肉體關係，但當他與他動了真心時那一刻便錯透了，而Damian的存在是告訴他一切都把事情想得太單純，人類和惡魔……一開始就不能談心。臉頰受到火辣辣的重擊，Dick被Bruce狠狠的往臉上揮上一拳。Dick倒在地上，腦海一片空白。他被打了，第一次被打了，應該說許久沒被人打過。他被Bruce按在地上，Bruce以前所未有的力氣按著他，讓他不能離去的意味十分強烈，讓人下意識服從的領導者風範。

 

 "如果你是這麼任性的話可不好辦。"

 

Damian是數個月前才送過來的，但很快Bruce便肯定對方的確是他的兒子。Talia al Ghul，Damian的生母是屬於一個名為刺客聯盟的組織，完全的弱肉強食世界。他們自小就是這個環境成長，每個人都身懷絕技，視人命如草芥，在他們眼中人命只是道具，想要擁有就以自己實力爭取回來。他們的首領，Ra’s al Ghul更是一個擁有著聰明頭腦的邪惡天才，他已經透過奇特的池水令自己獲得長壽，擁有無窮無盡時間的他涉及魔法也只是時間的問題。Bruce會認識他們只是因為他在成為Batman前曾在那學習過，那是一段黑暗且痛苦的日子。如果是他們的話，Bruce並不意外當中的祝福是如此極端的存在。

 

 “Dick，我不得不跟你坦白，我的確曾愛過Talia。”

 “慢著……Talia al Ghul和Ra’s al Ghul?”

 “他們是父女。”

 “真的沒人說你看女人的眼光很糟糕嗎?”

 “但我看惡魔的眼光很準，我看到你。”

 

Dick被突如其來的情話擊倒，明明身為Batman的他不苟言笑，為什麼成了Bruce Wayne後說話都帶情!看到Dick沒有回應，Bruce覺得對方還沒釋懷，他再次收緊自己的手，緊到連Dick也覺得有點痛的程度。

 

Damian總會明白的，Bruce在他耳邊輕道。他是Wayne家的人，他的父親是國王同時也是Batman，他的母親是刺客聯盟首領的女兒，他本來就不平凡。人類小孩子適應力很好，他們每天都在學習，都在適應，都在吸收，如果要說誰能接受他的父親真愛是一個魅魔，Damian肯定很快就能理解。他們的確不平凡，這也不是正常的親密關係，但他們付出真心，只因彼此在生命中不可或缺。你會成為如兄也如母的存在，我期望你關顧他，接受他，教育他，讓他成為一個明君而非如他父親一樣有著不務正業的形象。然而，只有一物是我未必能給予保證，哥譚的人未必能理解，因為這完全叛逆了他們的價值觀，他們或許理解不到我們間的關係。

 

但那又如何?

 

 “我不在乎，Bruce。因為Alfred和Damian是你的家人，所以我才在意。”

 

其他的人，與我何干?

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

###  (14)

 

Bruce聽到輕哼聲，由Damian的房間傳來。他並不想要打擾Damian，但他又知道了Dick就在他隔壁。自Dick得知Damian的存在後，Dick光臨城堡的次數多了，但他不是來見Bruce，而是來逗Damian。Dick曾經抱怨Damian有著如自己一樣的死腦筋，完全不會笑，也不像其他孩子一樣會哭會叫，所以Bruce才那麼神經大條的把一個初生嬰孩放在一個密室裡，只讓Alfred照顧他。然而每次Dick來到後，他偶然會聽到Dick的輕哼聲，他會唱歌給Damian聽，會逗逗Damian，如母親一樣。Bruce安心把他交給Dick，還有什麼比待在Dick和Alfred身邊更安全?Bruce還真的說不出來。

 

Dick的歌聲帶著奇怪的魅力，Bruce聽不懂當中的語言，他不知道是惡魔本身的語言還是異國的語言，畢竟Dick去過很多不同的地方，也定居過很多不同的國家。他輕聲輕哼，有時會換來Damian的賞面，Damian眼睛會跟隨著Dick，用著嬰兒語一起輕哼，心情好時Dick甚至會用翅膀逗Damian。翅膀是很獨特的存在，Bruce一開始還對此有意見，憑什麼對待兒子他會主動用翅膀逗，但自己這個情人卻不給碰。Damian有時會很粗暴的把羽毛握住，甚至拔下那麼幾根羽毛，令Dick也嚇倒。然而會愛護他的自己卻不能碰，就是輕輕挑逗也不行。有一天Bruce和Dick火熱過後他終於忍不住問了下。Dick有點為難的看了眼Bruce，想了下最後有點難為情的回應。

 

 "因為Bruce摸的方式都很色。"

 

因為手感真的很棒嘛，Bruce不禁在心中暗暗為自己抱打不平。一直被怪怪的方式觸摸，時間久了會成了怪怪的習慣，Dick還沒想敏感到看到Bruce的手就起反應。Bruce輕拍他的背，他是時候起床了。他今天要下蝙蝠洞，Batman事務。Dick有點賴床感，Bruce的床真的舒服，他每次都會躺得不醒人事。就在Dick快又陷入夢鄉時，Bruce已更好衣折返回來，他輕輕抬起Dick的臉，溫柔地就親吻著那紅唇，原本只想要是輕吻，但最後Bruce慢慢深入進攻，舌頭打開了Dick牙齒的防衛，深入對方口腔，挑逗玩耍對方的舌頭，時而帶著吸啜。Dick半夢半醒中被侵略，嘴角帶著控制不了的銀絲，空氣要被對方抽走了，Dick不禁低嗚抗議。

 

Bruce終於肯放過他，帶著一點奸計得逞的笑容看著他。這傢伙，真的太帥了，Dick不禁紅透臉的用被子蓋過自己。事到如今還有什麼好藏，Bruce總是帶著這樣的想法玩弄Dick。轉身想要離去，Bruce感到自己背後被襲擊，Dick最後小小的反抗，枕頭。如果是一年前，Bruce很難想像自己的生活是這樣，但現在他的確每天都有著新的快樂，Dick的存在為他帶來改變。真不可思議的感覺，理應他們的關係應該是更利益關係，更為互相利用的才對，但現在他卻把這惡魔視作重要的存在，如Alfred，也如Damian。Dick的笑容是如此讓人心安，這是惡魔該有的笑容嗎?或許他是被騙了，被這狡滑的惡魔騙倒了。Bruce邊看著Talia的資料邊會心微笑。Ra’s al Ghul他們對Damian不是單純的交托，他們的目的到底是什麼?讓Damian的性情改變對他們有好處嗎?而且Dick說過他身上也被施了這樣的詛咒，性情會多少受到影響。想了想Ra’s al Ghul的性格，他們不會就這樣罷休。

 

 "哦，看來你找到新的玩具了呢，Bruce。"

 

熟悉的聲音在身後傳來，就如在耳邊說話，Talia!Bruce馬上轉身看，然而沒有人影，Talia不在這。不過剛剛的聲音是真實的，他相信Talia來了哥譚……Damian!Bruce馬上衝回房間，Dick應該還在房間吧!Bruce看著房間裡，一切都整理好，一如以往Dick離開後的樣子。但Damian的房間門開著，Bruce馬上查看一下房間，Dick一臉警戒的看著眼前的女性，下意識的把Damian護在身後。看著那熟悉的身影，果然是他，Talia。Talia一臉興致勃勃的看著眼前的Dick，就如發現了新玩具一樣。

 

 "Talia，你來作什麼?"

 "Bruce……只是來看看我們的兒子而已。"

 "你把他就這樣丟在我這裡。"

 "我相信你能把他教育成一個強大的君王。"

 "你還下了詛咒在他身上。"

 "那才不是詛咒。那是成為王者必有的條件。與之相比，你是不是找到一件新玩具了?要介紹一下嗎?"

 "和你沒關係。"

 

Talia的行動力一向是上位者，一瞬間便跳到Dick眼前，連Dick也沒反應過來。對方來者不善，Dick抱起Damian往後退，但Talia的身手更快一步，對準Dick那臉容揮動匕首，成功在對方臉上留下一道清晰可見的傷口。傷口雖然以肉眼可見的程度快速恢復，但Talia對這一點完全不意外似的，隨即展開更強烈的攻勢。Bruce嘗試他阻止接近Dick和Damian。但Talia的動作迅速，他繞過了Bruce再次定睛看著Dick和Damian。Dick右手抱著Damian，左手回擊Talia。眼前女人的近身博擊很厲害，眼睛和身體不以全力應付他就會被打倒。Dick一直往後退同時觀察著Talia的動作，他利用刀具自如，就如是自己的身體一樣。Dick並不怕任何刀具，但他看得出Talia在測試他，但在測試他什麼，Dick說不出個所以。或許是在測試他的個人實力，又或者是保護Damian的能力，甚至兩者俱是也說不定。Talia邊揮動匕首同時也應付著Bruce的阻撓，看上去他仍然能佔個上風。Bruce並沒有意要傷害他，而Talia也沒有。但Talia有意測試自己，Dick他揮動匕首的落處看得出來，全是要害，快﹑狠，要不是Dick一直閃開……這可不是開玩笑。你的生母可真的不得了，Dick不禁看看懷中一直盯緊Talia的嬰孩。他一直處於被動，一直在這玩鬧也沒意思。Dick要作反擊，但他不至於要把Talia打倒，他可以換別的方法。Dick隨手把附近的花揪起，Damian的房間一直都放滿許多的花，都是Alfred每天採回來的。城堡附近什麼也不多，就花草最多，而Alfred相信沒人會討厭花，而Damian需要一個寧靜的環境的話，花是很好的舒緩物，拿來減輕沒人在身邊的不安感。

 

Dick拿著大束的花往Talia處灑去，向著花施加魔法，他很少用這類魔法，但他還是可以嘗試一下。花在Talia面前不自然散開，一陣不自然的疲倦感臨在Talia身上，Talia原本可以反抗一下，但他反而把匕首收回來。Bruce趁機把Talia壓制在地上，完全不明白他來的用意，但敵意十足，沒什麼值得留情。

 

 "我再問你一次，Talia，你來到底是為了什麼?"

 "我沒有施予任何魔法在Damian身上，但我的父親有也說不定，他一向對於Damian都有很大的期望。他叫我來看一下，看來我明白到底是怎麼回事了。"

 

你的身邊多了一個有趣的惡魔，他會保護Damian，但如果太多事，就會引來麻煩的了。我來只是給予警告，順便來看一下我們的兒子。Damian有著他們的期望，我相信他會成為哥譚和刺客聯盟間的橋樑，我深信這一點。Talia說完後隨即翻身把Bruce甩開，下一刻便不見人影。Dick嘗試追上，Bruce馬上拉著他，搖搖頭讓他作罷。不要追，沒意思也太危險了。把Damian放回床上，即使只是嬰兒也明白剛剛的處境似的輕摸Dick剛剛的傷口，Dick輕笑，讓人安心。Bruce待他安置好Damian後才開始察看Dick，身上沒有傷口，臉上的傷也不見了。幸好這次Talia看來是單身前來，以往他都帶著一堆刺客聯盟的手下，讓Bruce每次都措手不及。

 

 "果然是Batman看上的女人，內外俱備。"

 "你身體真的沒狀況嗎，Talia對毒物什麼的也……"

 "Bruce，我可是惡魔，沒你們那麼弱不禁風。你看，傷口都好了。"

 

相比之下，Damian有沒有受傷才是重點。但Bruce並不擔心Damian，Talia是他的兒子，而Talia來的同時已經說過他是來看Damian。不管這句是真與否，Talia並沒有傷害Bruce和Damian的意思，至少現在沒有。但Ra’s他們明顯在計劃著些什麼，而Bruce對Ra’s非常擔心，他需要放眼在那邊，監視著刺客聯盟。Dick有點累了的感覺，他沒有說話，他要去工作了，Dick的生活一如以往，他們的生活多了分情感但不代表會影響整個生活。Dick依舊會去不同的地方作勞動工作，一樣會路過順手救救人，也會把自己的工錢全買食物交給溫威女士，沒有分別。而Dick相信接下來他的生活都會如此平淡，必須是這樣。Dick腦海一片混亂，剛剛和Talia的試探時許多討厭的回憶湧上腦海，想起了許多事，不要回來了，回去吧，過往的我，回去那個……被鎖上的籠中，不要出來，退去吧，Dick Grayson!

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

###  (15)

 

Bruce覺得最近的哥譚太平靜了，就如暴風雨前夕一樣。自上次西瓦夫人離開後，Nightwing就沒再受到任何威脅，但他不明白到底是怎麼回事，黑市商人已經死了，他的所有線索一下子都斷開了，他找不到背後的僱主，也無從考究到底是誰發起狩獵Nightwing的行動。今天Nightwing不在他身邊，Batman反而有點不習慣的感覺。他身邊少了一把一直說著冷笑話的聲音，一個試圖逗他開心的聲音。雖然Batman的夜巡並不適合玩笑，也不適合任何與謹慎認真以外的形容詞，但無可否認Nightwing令他的夜巡生活增添了一分色彩，Dick的存在也為Bruce帶來幾分歡樂。

 

Nightwing說只要需要他時就呼喚他，他一定馬上到身邊。只是這一句就夠了，他不需要Nightwing一直在自己身邊，他需要的是約定，保證他會在自己身邊，不會突然離去。今晚就先這樣吧，Batman看著光已慢慢從地平線冒出頭來，他是時候回去了。睡前看一下Damian，他睡得很熟，自上次Dick在他身上施了保護的法術後，Damian的睡容顯得更柔軟，符合一個小嬰兒的天真無邪。這樣就好，Bruce眼中帶著憐愛，一個父親該有的愛，而他從不表現出來，只有沒人時才把這道防線卸下。會見到這樣發自內心溫柔的Bruce不多，Alfred﹑Damian﹑Dick還有他的正義聯盟伙伴，他們都明白Batman的黑色裝甲下有著人類柔軟的心，但那顆心不是人人都能察覺。Dick不在哥譚，他偶然會離開哥譚一下，Bruce沒有問過他的去處，但他相信Dick還在遵守他們之間的約定，除他以外沒人能供應魔力給他。Bruce回自己的房間睡覺，他已習慣了每晚把床另一側留一點空間，彷彿那裡曾有人躺著或留了位置隨時有人回來躺下。他的睡夢中有著那羽翼的影子，而他感覺到安心，明明他們相處的時間不算很長，但Bruce卻像認識了他許多年似的，他成了Bruce Wayne的光，Batman所在意的人。

 

 "Bruce陛下，我認為有些事需要你來判斷。"

 "我……醒來了，Alfred。"

 

已經快三個星期了，看著床上仍沒有夢中的身影，心中難免有點失落，但這個心情很快就被壓回去，他們現在需要一個聽政的Bruce Wayne。在Alfred幫助下更衣整理儀容，用最新的化妝品把所有傷痕和眼圈掩去，這樣才是人民認識的Bruce Wayne。坐上那個每天的位置，Alfred和Fox在自己身邊，面前是一堆平民和Gordon。如果是Gordon親自來，看來事情不單純。那批平民看到Bruce後如救命稻草一樣激動地嘗試解釋著什麼，但聲音混在一起完全聽不清楚。Gordon隨即安撫他們，待平民都靜下來後他才繼續解說。哥譚發生人口失蹤案，是由前幾晚開始的。前幾晚開始突然收到多宗報案，表示他們的家人沒有回家，哥譚並不是一個在外留夜的好地方，加上部分還是貧民，他們徹夜不歸可說是聞所未聞。當然他們不是光一晚就認定家人失蹤，他們到家人常出現或愛去的地方尋找，但一直無果，逼於無奈他們最後求助Gordon，後者才發現事情嚴重性，今早馬上來找Bruce報告。

 

 "我會加派人手給Gordon，增強晚間的巡邏。呼籲民眾晚上不要單獨行動，我要由案發起到現在的人流文件。我一定會找到你們的家人的。剩下的細節，Fox會繼續跟你們商量的了，任何訴求都可以跟他說。"

 

姑且是安撫工作，但Bruce馬上退回房間，Alfred知道他的好陛下會親自處理這件事，事情並不尋常，Bruce要求Alfred替他備車，他天一黑就要出動，在此之前，他會在蝙蝠洞裡把所有人口販子等有可能人士資料全都看一遍。

 

暴風雨要來了，不管是真實還是人心的。

 

Bruce一直在看最近幾天的入境紀錄，把沒可疑的人名排除，然後剩下的是不明人士和有不良紀錄的。他今晚的夜巡應該不會那麼簡單，他可能會看到很多東西，而始作俑者說不定會親自找上他，他需要準備。待他出現在街道時就發現一切都不是多疑，暴風雨在整個哥譚漫延，而Batman正要處理這些暴風雨中的混亂。風和雨無情的打在Batman的臉上，就算戴著面具和裝甲，他還是感受到每一道雨都像硬物的打到身上，風阻礙了他的前進，他平時的鈎爪今晚不管用，雨水和強風令他的鈎爪抓不緊任何一個地方的屋頂，而且哥譚的住宅許多地方也因這場暴風雨而岌岌可危，他甚至夜巡了1個小時已經救了3戶人家，在他們原本稱為家的瓦礫之中。Bruce早就已經預備好緊急用的收容中心，而他們可以被安置在那。今晚的夜巡由找到人口失蹤原因成了搜救暴風雨下的人民。即使Fox在這暴雨前夕已經佈下了不少預備工作，但也只是大大減少了損失，救援工作還是沒少過。剛剛Batman又在一個山坡帶救了一個小孩，還有他們家的貓，指令他們到附近的避難所，山坡在暴風雨可不是一個安全的地方。

 

Batman看到不遠處還有人影，雨水和沒月光甚至街燈都熄滅的晚上完全影響他的視線，他只能走近才能知道到底那個是人還是木頭，但不管如何他還是會去看個究竟。但當Batman走近時他看到一具令人心寒的屍體，沒錯，屍體，還是被肢解了的棄屍。這具屍體沒了頭部和左手，看到這具屍體令Batman馬上意會到底是什麼不得了的人物來了哥譚，豬面教授!當意識到這是陷阱，Batman馬上逃離那具屍體，可惜上方的沙石已經襲來，最後Batman只看到一個人影，一個被全身都是針線縫痕的人偶，豬面教授的手下。他失去了意識。

 

他的頭很痛，但他嘗試令自己清醒過來，但他的頭痛得像快要裂開似的，而且他看清眼前畫面時，發現整個畫面都是水平倒轉，應該說，Batman被倒吊起來了。所以他的頭才那麼痛，手腳更不用說，都被綁起來了。他失策了，他可以很肯定自己應該是被豬面教授捉住了，他們放置那具屍體只是為了吸引Batman，然後就在山坡上落石，以當時的天氣來說就算是Batman也很難全身而退。豬面教授，那傢伙一向醉心於製作最棒的"人偶"，並不是小孩們玩的木偶，而是人體拼湊而成的人偶。豬面教授是一個很殘忍的人，雖然他之前從沒來過哥譚，但Batman早已聽過關於這個人的傳聞。他盯上的不是整個人，而是某個人的某部分，可能是眼球，也可能是左手，甚至是你的舌頭，如果被他盯上了，他就會用盡所有方法得到那部分，包括肢解。所以那具可憐的屍體就是如此得來，Batman甚至沒來得及看到底是哪個可憐人。他看看四周，他肯定這裡就是豬面教授的基地，到處也是人體模型﹑人體的殘肢，還有不少有關人體的繪圖。四周的味道充滿血的鐵銹味，還有不少乾涸的血跡，看來他的處境可說糟透了。不過至少他現在還沒被肢解，只是被倒吊而已。身上的面具沒有被拿去，但全身的衣服和萬能腰帶被脫去了，除了鈎爪被拿去外，還有許多大大小小的道具。幾乎全都被拿去了，但他沒有把自己直接肢解掉，這將會是豬面教授最大的錯失。

 

 "Batman，你醒了阿。"

 "豬面教授……你對哥譚作了什麼?"

 "我來是為了你的，Batman。"

 

豬面教授故意蹲下來面向Batman，他這次來到了哥譚，本意是聽聞哥譚有一個黑色的英雄，他的身影向來鮮為人知，然而見過他又沒被捉去監獄的人也說他的身影如巨大的蝙蝠，他每一拳都如拉緊弦後發出的箭，每次攻擊也對準人要害，只是一瞬間的功夫便把敵人放倒。這樣的傳聞吸引起了豬面教授的注意，他想要親眼看看到底這個傳說中的人物是怎樣，他的身體又是怎麼一回事，他想要知道。所以他設下了那個陷阱，首先預備一些"前菜"引起Batman的注意，然後暴風雨的來臨令豬面教授如虎添翼，他隨意放一具已沒用的屍體在那，他知道Batman一定會上當，而事實上眼前他已經完美看到Batman的身體。如果可以的話他想連面具也脫下來，但他已在面具上損失了好幾具人偶，他暫時放棄了嘗試。眼前的肉體可說是非常完美，整體線條和肉體鍛鍊度都達致近乎完美，令人覺得愛不釋手。唯一美中不足的是身上太多傷痕，這就是那批超級英雄的通病，從來不懂如何愛惜自己的身體，幾乎每一處也有大小不一的傷痕，刀疤﹑火藥傷﹑弓箭貫穿的疤痕等等，使到這具完美的身驅出現那麼一點瑕疵。但是沒關係，這是可以修飾的，他已經決定不肢解Batman，他會把整個Batman弄成他的"人偶"之一，多麼令人震撼的軀體。

 

Batman聽著豬面教授命令他的人偶預備，他們想把自己的思想剝削，繼而成為聽他命令的人偶。他不知道豬面教授到底能作到什麼程度，這種技術以現時科技來說是天方夜譚。或許豬面教授有著什麼奇怪的秘藥，也可能是他懂得魔法，他需要待到那時為止。Batman在豬面教授一直說著自己的目的時已經偷偷鬆綁了自己手上的繩索，只要手能動，他的反擊隨時都可以開始，只是他一直待在這，直到把眼前這個敵人的底牌全看清楚。

 

人偶以各種肢體扭曲的動作行動，並不快速，但豬面教授並不著急，就像Batman已成了他的袋中物一樣。Batman旁邊推來一張手術床，上面已有年日的污跡像訴說著豬面教授過往的殘忍，他會被放上那張床，然後被灌以毒物或施以魔法，令他遺忘一切，到底會是哪方面呢?豬面教授帶來了一堆的藥物和手術器材，把人偶安排到後方，他們的行動和詭異的肢體會令他分心之餘也妨礙手術的進行。Batman瞄了眼旁邊的手術器材，有著一套手術刀，看來豬面教授也是一個力求完美的人。

 

 "說起來，我最近聽到一個有趣的傳聞，或許你會有興趣想知道。"

 "……"

 "不說話嗎?我還挺喜歡聽人最後的悲嗚，不過沒關係，我說我的你聽你的。"

 

豬面教授重新把Batman綁在手術床上並拿來了一支綠色的藥劑。這是豬面教授自己的發明，藥物可以給予使用者多重腦袋的衝擊，使到使用者的腦袋受到多重刺激下接近癱瘓，只剩下接收命令和運作身體的能力，他不再會思考事情的合理性，也不再記得自己是誰，唯一知道的是如何執行命令，鬼才般的醫學知識可惜用錯在別的用途之上。

 

 "說回那個傳聞。你肯定認識一個名為Nightwing的人吧?畢竟你們共事過。"

 

Batman的手默默握緊，當他聽到Nightwing的名字時。

 

 "但你知道有另一個傳聞嗎?Nightwing是一隻惡魔，擁有人人都稱為瑰寶的羽翼。黑市還已經出現了未見實物先出價的現象，表示只要是Nightwing的羽翼甚至羽毛也好，他們都肯高價收購。"

 

Batman心中開始有團怒火，他大概猜到接下來會聽到什麼。

 

 "而我來的其中一個目的也是這樣，Nightwing的翅膀，多麼棒的收藏品之一。對了，待你成為我的人偶後，我就用你去襲擊Nightwing!放心吧，他的翅膀我就縫在你的身上吧。"

 "你如果碰他!"

 

Batman雖然四肢被重新鎖在床上，但Batman激動的力量使整張床幾乎翻倒，豬面教授隨即利用身邊的鞭子打在Batman的肉身上。在肉身上留下傷痕不是好方法，但以他的能力還是可以修補。豬面教授終於發現Batman的軟肋，他在乎Nightwing，他會因此而變得激動，這樣就如孩子發現新玩具一樣!豬面教授大笑起來，他故意以挑釁Batman的姿勢，居高臨下的看著Batman。

 

 "如果我碰他，你會如何?我會先把他綁起，然後活生生的把他的左腿整條斬下來縫到他那張好臉皮上，然後把他的牙齒一顆一顆的拔出來，再把他的手指塞入牙齦中，他的舌頭會塞到他的肚臍裡，最後在他求死的時候，我會活生生的把他的翅膀斬下來，然後縫到你的肉體身上，你們成為一……"

 

Batman再也聽不下去，他一拳打在豬面教授的豬面上。剛剛翻弄手術床時他偷了一把手術刀，豬面教授是一個完美主義者，他的手術刀也很鋒利，只要一點點時間就能把鎖住Batman其中一隻手的繩子鋸斷。他已經忍夠豬面教授對Nightwing的變態思想，Batman快速地把自己雙腳的繩子割斷，強行揮動手術床把蜂擁而上的人偶擊退並趁機割斷剩下的左手繩子，他重獲自由。看準了附近的消毒酒精，把酒精全灑在人偶和地板上，馬上拿回自己的制服和腰帶，裡面有火柴。點燃四周的火柴和人偶，豬面教授的東西一下子全都成為灰燼。

 

 "不不不不，Batman你這混蛋!!"

 

Batman回應他的呼喚，他的影子在火焰的襯托下變得無比高大且具威脅力，然而這都不是重點。Batman用盡他所有技巧把豬面教授擊倒在地而不奪他性命，讓他長期痛苦卻不失意識，他要讓豬面教授受到教訓，不准碰哥譚，不准碰他的人，不准碰Nightwing!他的每一拳都彷彿要了豬面教授的命，但沒有，他的意識仍然存在，他只能一次又一次的承受Batman的憤怒，就算手套上沾滿鮮血，就算豬面教授的豬面已不成原型也好，他也沒有停手的意思，一拳又一拳，一腳又一腳，直到最終豬面教授奄奄一息時，Batman才停下來。他想起每次自己失控，總會有把聲音阻止他。

 

 "Batman，不要這樣，別被仇恨充斥，你不是這樣的人。"

 

他把豬面教授揪到自己臉前，確保他知道自己在面對的是誰，他是仇恨和憤怒的化身，他要豬面教授對Batman這個人物刻骨銘心，他的話和警告向來具震懾力。

 

 "離Nightwing遠點，我只會說一次。"

 

豬面教授最後一絲記憶只留下一個印象，眼前之人並非常人，或許是鬼神也說不定。

 

豬面教授的基地開始倒塌，Batman不肯定自己昏迷了多久，外面的暴風雨維持了多久，但他把豬面教授拖出去時看到已經是日出時分了。Batman利用信號彈通知Gordon，豬面教授的基地是在某偏遠地方的地下室，Gordon未必會發現。他坐在一邊，身上的傷並不輕，除了豬面教授的鞭傷和綁住時留下的勒痕外，還有剛剛緊急時手術刀留下的割傷和大片大片的燒傷。此外還有不知被倒吊多久和長期缺水的跡象，讓他處於很虛弱的時期。他坐在地上休息一下，把豬面教授綁起後便要離去。

 

 "你這次還真的掛彩得很厲害呢，Bruce陛下。"

 "Alfred，我失蹤了多久?"

 "足足2天，陛下。"

 "這次你可玩大了，Batman……"

 "Nightwing，你回來哥譚了。"

 

Nightwing一臉不敢相信他的話似的偏過頭，他眼前的男人看下去糟透了，他只是離開哥譚幾個星期而已，眼前人就成了這副德行，誰來解釋一下到底是怎麼回事?而眼前的男人語氣卻像他好得很，自己回來才是值得注意的事。

 

 "這裡不好談，現在坐馬車回城堡也太引人注目，這次破例捉緊我。"

 "Nightwing我……"

 

下一刻，Nightwing帶著二人瞬移到城堡，Bruce的睡房。Alfred看著已褪去裝甲的Bruce被Dick拉到床上察看傷勢，臉上是滿滿的擔憂之情，他皺著眉看Bruce的身體。每一處也是傷痕，他早就知道，因為在床事時已看過不少，但他這次太嚴重了，連Dick也不忍目睹。Dick輕輕在Bruce身上每一處上方輕掃，傷勢就被魔法治好，Alfred神奇的看著眼前的主子完好無缺的傷勢，心底的擔憂因而減輕了一點。

 

 "看來以後可以減少傷藥的購入了，陛下。"

 "這樣不行，Alfred!人就是會痛才會有教訓，你要痛才會學懂珍惜自己，Bruce。你別忘了你的身體不屬於你一個，你還有Alfred，Damian，還有哥譚的人需要你。"

 "嗯，我知道……謝謝，Dick。"

 

Bruce輕輕把他納入懷裡，Dick有點不捨的靠在Bruce懷裡，但下一刻他又意識到Alfred還在這裡，Bruce一向避忌在Alfred面前作出太露骨的行動。然而Bruce並沒有放開，Alfred也沒面露難色，他只是輕輕的道了晚安，帶著在地上的Batman制服離去，是時候讓他的好陛下可以休息一下。Bruce帶著Dick躺到床上，他好久沒抱到懷中的人，他慢慢收細自己的懷抱，把Dick的頭埋到自己胸前，慢慢進入夢鄉，多個星期以來終於迎來的一夜無夢。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

###  (16)

 

自豬教授那場暴風雨過後的哥譚維持了一段為時不短的好天氣，長期也是陽光普照的日子，偶然下一點雨不致於乾旱。Bruce與Dick繼續他們的生活，他們同床但沒作床事的次數增加了，但Bruce為此感到安心，他們的關係慢慢轉變，而這一切卻又何等自然。他們張開眼就看到對方的次數增加，Dick留在床上的時間也相對加長。他們的互動開始變得更像一對愛侶，Dick會打擾Bruce的安眠，他偶然會搗蛋一下，而後者便會以不認同的眼神看著趴在他身上的人兒。然後Bruce就會作出報復，可能是用手狠狠掐一下身上人那自豪的雙臀，也可能是給予他一個深吻把Dick的空氣奪去，更大可能是讓他幫忙解決一下下身的反應。不管哪一項，最後還是Dick吃虧的感覺，但他還是屢試不爽，就是不肯放棄那一大清早的小惡作劇。糟了，生活太美滿的話幸福是不是會用光的，如果是這樣的話請至少用到他與Bruce的這生完結為止，Dick在半夢半醒中想著。

 

 "我要去看看Damian……"

 "Damian沒事的，最近他成長得很好。雖然這樣說不太好，但Talia到底在Damian身上作了什麼我們也不知道。"

 

他並非提防自己的兒子，而是根據Talia的性格和他們的處事作風，Bruce不會天真到認為Damian是一個單純的嬰兒。等哪天Damian有超能力或天生會魔法，Bruce也完全不會驚訝。但即使Damian有著這些未知的可能性，Bruce對他的愛也不會有所改變，這由他接受Damian的時候已經作好了的心理準備，而Dick的出現也令他對未知的事心理承受能力更上一層樓。Dick覺得最近好像過得太完滿了，最近一直都沒什麼大量魔力輸出的地方，然而與Bruce在一起的時間卻一直增加，他幾乎每隔2晚就會來找Bruce一次，夜巡時Nightwing也會偷偷的在沒人發現的地方抱抱Batman，魔力一直只入沒出，他會不會這樣而幸福死?

 

Dick終於起來，Bruce看著那身滿是吻痕的背，都是自己的傑作。Bruce輕撫Dick的背，雖然沒有翅膀，但光看Dick的背也是一種視覺享受。他感受到手輕撫背時，Dick輕輕顫抖了下，他眼神帶點不滿的看著自己，他的背挺敏感，彷彿碰的是他的翅膀一樣。Dick有點賭氣似的下床，隨即換上了衣服，有人說過那身衣服總是突出他的身材嗎?Bruce每次都會這樣想。Bruce再次閉上目，他最近的思想有點過了，他眼前的人太迷人，令他也情不自禁。他是不是應該節制一下自己，他最近與Dick在一起的時間太多，Dick幾乎空閒的時間就在自己的身邊。Dick還是有自己的生活，他的生活還是繼續工作﹑買食物﹑夜巡和探望溫威女士，但現在他的生活多了一項，待在蝙蝠洞。Batman和Nightwing每天都整理新的人物資訊成了他們的例行作業，同時Bruce也借機讓Dick學習有關人物的資訊，這是很重要的一環。Nightwing不會用魔法對人，這是Dick跟他說的，那麼Nightwing就需要知己知彼的重點。

 

他發現Dick的存在介入他的生活越來越多，但這樣真的好嗎?是不是太快了?他雖然說不出到底是怎麼回事，但他愛Dick，他想像不到生活中少了Dick的話會成了什麼樣子。但下一刻，他的世界彷彿停止了運作，他看到Dick突然暈倒在地，就在他眼前。

 

 "Dick!醒醒!"

 "我剛剛怎麼了……"

 "你突然暈倒了，我從沒見過你突然這樣。"

 

Dick好像完全沒意識到是怎麼回事，但他隨即再站起來，動作乾脆俐落，完全不像剛剛昏倒了的樣子。Bruce皺眉的看著Dick，他認識Dick這麼久，別說重病，就是一個噴嚏也沒見過，惡魔會不會病這一點Bruce也沒問過Dick，但從Dick的生活和健康狀況來看，他們就算會生病也是非常鮮有的事。所以這次是Dick病了嗎?Dick一臉不明所以，他的身體很好，但他的確有一刻失去了意識，看著Bruce的樣子他是突然昏倒在地上，但現時來看Dick並沒覺得自己的身體有任何不妥。

 

 "Dick，我認為你還是作一下檢查比較好。"

 "讓你認識一下惡魔的身體構造?Bruce，就算我病了，你們的醫生也醫不好我。而且，我沒事!"

 "Dick!我可以親自幫你作檢查。我不會讓其他人看到你，或威脅到你的存在。"

 "我沒事，Bruce!不要像媽一樣看著我。我是你男友，你不是我爸!就算是我爸也好，我也不需要你現在這樣煩我!"Dick生氣地轉身離去。

 "站著……唉，我都在作什麼。"

 

他開始發現自己真的過火了，他不是一直都叮囑自己不要控制欲過度嗎?但他看到Dick昏倒時的確嚇了一跳。他不能想像沒了Dick的日子，他也不想看到Dick痛苦的樣子。Nightwing的他雖然有許多的傷痕，但他也潔身自愛，他的行動模式和自己不同，他擅於閃避敏捷的行動，不像自己以肉身裝甲擋下大量攻擊以換取別人的空隙。他只期望Dick真的沒事，而不是如他的預感一樣，他希望自己的預感這次不要靈驗，Dick之後會如往常一樣來找他，會跟他討抱抱，會跟他討親親，晚上他們一起出外夜巡，他們會吵架他們會不和他們會對對方一向的作法有意見，但最後夜巡結束時他們會一起回房間，有時甚至在Dick的家過夜，他們相擁入睡，隔天早上又看到對方的睡顏，這樣就夠了。

 

但沒有，Dick整整2個禮拜沒有找他。

 

Dick沒有告訴他要外出，所以他沒有離開哥譚，但他也沒有來找自己，而且也不在家中。或許Dick是想要自己冷靜一下，自己的控制欲和反應過度，容易使到人喘不過來，但Dick一直都在忍受他的脾氣，但沒想到這次竟然成了觸發點。他需要學會就算離開Dick，他也能正常的生活。Alfred也問起過Dick的去向，在他眼中以現在他們二人的關係，Dick竟然沒對他們留下任何信息就離開了2個禮拜，他的小甜餅一直都預備了二人份，多可惜。

 

 "沒事的，Alfred。最近我們的關係有點……緊張，但不會有事的。"

 "我也相信是這樣，陛下。"

 

夜巡再次開始，當然也沒看到Nightwing的身影。Batman解決了今晚第3宗搶劫案時感到有一絲氣息，是非常陌生的氣息，令Batman不禁提高警覺。對方沒有立刻現身，而是選擇觀察一下，看來他另有目的。Batman今晚故意走到較容易遭埋伏的地方，對方只會盡量跟上，但他沒有對Batman作出任何威脅，他在等待什麼?還是說他只是受人所託觀察Batman?不管是哪一項，他都不樂見。但沉著應戰是很重要的，Batman繼續裝作沒有發現一樣繼續夜巡，對方也只是一直跟在身後，盡量掩蓋自己的行蹤。身後人的行動有點像Dick，Batman不禁聯想到。對方的行動輕巧，甚至比Nightwing更輕巧，他故意找一些難以移動的地方考驗對方，對方雖然還有點不純熟，但他輕鬆穿越某些以Batman他們身型也有點牽強的後巷，對方或許是女性或身型細小的男性。但不管是怎樣的一個人，他的表現顯示出他的勇敢和果斷，但不失冷靜和策略的頭腦和行動，他整晚也沒有對Batman作出任何威脅，到底對方目的是怎樣?

 

夜巡時間結束，那傢伙的氣息消失了。Batman眉上的皺紋又加重了幾分。

 

隔天換了另一個人跟蹤他，這次的人行動與昨天的比粗暴得多，但他的動作精準兇悍，難免弄出些許聲響，透過昨天那樣的測試，Batman幾乎可以肯定對方是一個比Nightwing更強壯的男性，比昨天相比多一份衝動，但行動力和機動力很好，而且體格強壯，只是不適合作跟蹤Batman的用途，以跟蹤他作前提的話，就算是Nigthwing也表示是一項艱巨的任務。

 

這種情況維持了好幾天，今天為止已經1個星期，Batman計算著今天應該差不多是時候了。

 

 "我回來了……"

 "你回來啦，Jason。辛苦你了。"Dick全身沒力的看著Jason。

 "有好一點了嗎?"

 "沒有，還是全身沒力。"

 

Jason輕輕摸了下Dick的額，熱沒有退。他的大哥生病了，惡魔會生病的情況非常少，但也不是沒聽過。生病倒是小事，他的大哥竟然要求他和Barbara去看顧他的親親男友，靠!但那是Dick的要求，有多少人能拒絕得了Dick的要求?還是一個生病，用著狗狗眼看著你的Dick?沒有，至少Barbara和Jason也作不到。所以他們才會一直跟在Batman身後，Dick擔心Bruce自己不在就亂來，但事實上他的行動還是一如既往的精準完美，無需Dick的關心。與其說是擔心Bruce的行動，倒不如說是讓Dick安心的行動，而這個動作Jason他們不介意多作一點。只是他的男友真的很可怕，他已經不是第一次差點被發現，他的直覺和警覺性也不像人類，比較像野獸，只要多走近一步他就會知道你的身處位置似的，Jason一直都不敢太近那個黑色的傢伙。

 

 "所以這裡就是你的臨時避難所?Dick，你到底怎麼了?"

 "靠，你怎麼在這!"

 "Jason，不准說髒話。"Dick和身處廚房的Barbara同聲道。

 

Batman靠在房子的門口，這裡很偏遠，偏遠到是郊外地區，四周也沒有別的住宅了。他跟蹤了Jason回家，相比Barbara的謹慎，他知道Jason的行事比較傾向直截了當，而他則利用了這點，偷偷摸索二人的行動模式，最後跟蹤Jason成功到家。他們跟蹤自己3天就明白對方沒有想要對自己作成任何威脅，那就能想成他們是友軍，那麼跟Nightwing應該脫不了關係，而事實上他的預感並沒有錯。他看著躺在床上Dick一點也不意外似的，反而用著你終於來了阿的眼神看著來者。

 

 "你沒說我不能來。"

 "我也沒說你可以跟來!"

 "我直覺你會自己追來，就算是Barbara也逃不過你的追蹤。沒關係的，Jason。"

 

看著Jason被Dick安撫後還是一臉不滿的坐在床邊，Bruce也隨即進入房內脫下面具。從沒那麼虛弱過的Dick就在眼前，他掛念已久的惡魔。Dick像安撫小孩的摸摸Bruce的臉，簡單的介紹了下Barbara和Jason。他有點抱歉的看著他，但他沒有時間跟Bruce解釋，這次病來得太突然。Bruce感受到Dick連手也燙熱但無力，他摸摸Dick的額頭，溫度太高了。

 

 "我很快就會好的了，感覺上快好了。"

 "看你這個樣子完全沒有說服力。"

 

Dick輕笑，的確沒說服力，而且他也沒感到任何痊癒的跡象。他原意沒想要失蹤，只是他也知道突然昏倒並不是一個正常的現象，所以他來了找Barbara和Jason，他們聽到後就讓他在家中待一下，好讓他們有時間替他身體檢查一下。然而下一刻，Dick便倒下了。接下來的日子，Dick一直都高燒不退，偶然會精神好點，但也存在昏睡一整天的情況，但Dick期望有人替他看顧Batman的背後，所以Barbara和Jason只好聽他大哥要求，分日子跟在Batman背後"保護"他。

 

 "日出了，你要回去了。"

 "……我會再來的，別再搬了。"

 "是我錯覺嗎，今天的你特別溫柔?"

 

Bruce再次套上面具，斷然離去。但熟悉他的Dick不禁大笑，Bruce害羞了。

 

Bruce沒有食言，他隔天就再來，手上帶著Alfred給予的慰問品。一堆補充體力的食物和Alfred親手作的小甜餅，他聽說這裡還有Dick的弟妹在，所以可說是一大籃慰問品，雖然最後是由Barbara和Jason消化全部。Dick的情況一直沒有好轉，Bruce不禁想這其實會不會是惡魔的專屬重病什麼的，已經好幾個星期但Dick完全沒有好轉。Bruce看不懂惡魔的文字，但Bruce從不放棄學習，他最近開始研究惡魔的文字，為的只是可以在照看Dick的時候也看看Barbara有關病的惡魔古籍。

 

 "Bruce……我發現我離不開你了，如何是好?"

 "Dick……別亂說話。"

 "你要試一下惡魔的病會不會傳染給人類嗎?"

 "這樣對……來吧。"如果是平常的Bruce會用一大堆理由拒絕他，但現時Dick的邀請是何等吸引，所以他輕輕的親下去了，趁著另外二人都看不見的前提下。

 

Dick感到久違的魔力湧入自己身體，下一刻，身體感受到不妥。他一下子推開Bruce同時，Dick自身也產生出一股不自然的力把Bruce推出房子外。Barbara和Jason馬上架起防護牆，把整間房子連Dick困起來。Dick的體內魔力一直湧現，背部本該是翅膀的部分一直有不自然的動靜，彷彿有什麼東西一直藏在皮膚下想要衝破背部皮膚而出。Dick全身泛紅，緊抓著被子以發泄體內的不適感。不可控的使出風刃，使到Barbara和Jason只能慢慢把防護牆範圍縮小，為了保護他們身後的人類。要是Dick知道自己傷了Bruce，一定恨死自己。

 

 "Dick!"

 "別過來……"

 

好痛，好痛，到底是怎麼回事!Dick從沒試過現在這股痛楚，到底是怎麼回事?背部突然傳來一陣劇痛，就算是身經百戰身體早已習慣痛楚的Dick也不禁悲嗚起來，翅膀到底是怎麼了?翅膀彷彿被火燒一樣，但還有2道地方也一樣熾熱，到底是怎麼回事?

 

 "Bruce……Bruce……"

 

Dick在無助時只能看著牆外那人，至少他還在自己身邊。下一刻，全身被火燒的感覺再次牽動全身，Dick的悲嗚傳入三人的耳中，但他們只能咬牙切齒的看著。

 

藍黑色的羽翼再次展現在自己眼前，這一刻讓他回想起第一次見到Dick以真實身份倒在他的花園時的景象，那對羽翼成了畢生難忘的畫面。但現在眼前的Dick背上有2對羽翼，原本那對翅膀下方再長出一對新的羽翼，大小比原本的小一點，但的確是四翼。Dick的身體慢慢回復正常，魔力水平也回到正常現象，沒有不可控的風刃再次釋出，他們安全了。Barbara和Jason收回防護牆同時Bruce便走上前察看Dick。四翼的Dick昏睡過去，但不管是體溫﹑氣息還是魔力穩定性也回復以往水平。

 

 "原來是增翼階段。"

 

事後Barbara看著一本古藉，上面寫著的是惡魔的進化過程。翅膀可說是惡魔魔力大小的證據之一，惡魔剛現身時由無翼到兩翼只是數小時的事，但兩翼要長大至四翼是一個很漫長的過程，而傳說中惡魔最高可以是六翼，但這從沒有人或惡魔見過，以惡魔來說，四翼已是極限，所以Dick正式成為高階惡魔。值得一提的是，當惡魔再次失翼時，那也代表他面臨死亡的一刻快到了。二翼進至四翼時會經歷一段過渡期，時間長短皆不同，但此時如果給予魔力灌輸可得出催促效果，提早進入增翼時段，但痛苦度也是相對的。

 

 "所以……是你餵我餵太飽了。"Dick打趣的說，他嘗試揮動背上的四翼，得心應手。

 "我會負責的。"

 

Bruce用手溫柔帶過羽翼，輕吻那藉著他手而出現的新羽翼。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

###  (17)

 

 "我厭倦你的說教了，Batman。"

 

Nightwing手上燃點著藍色的火焰，警告對方別再靠近他。藍色的火在暴雨下也完全沒熄滅的跡象，顯示此火非尋常之物。

 

 "告訴我到底是怎麼回事，Dick!"

 "沒有什麼好說，要不就讓我走，要不就把我捕住吧。"

 "……你離開哥譚吧，別再回來了。"

 

Batman在暴雨中轉身離去，這不正常，到底事情為什麼會發展成這樣?

 

Bruce還記得數天前，一切都很安穩。Dick成了四翼後，魔力表現也大幅提升，Damian身上的詛咒開始慢慢被破解，甚至能擋下部分來自Ra’s的詛咒。Bruce多了一項興趣，沒錯，興趣。在他忙死的日子中還有一點點時間給予自己興趣的時間，以前他會研究車的進化，現在開始出現機械這玩意，Bruce也希望這玩意能加入到Batman的裝備中，像鈎爪和車方面的進步。現在他的興趣多了一項，替Dick整理羽翼。說真的Bruce和Dick在某方面也是相似，他們對於救人的執著，他們對於作正確事的態度，他們的行動也開始越來越相似，自Batman把Nightwing收作學生時他們就更相似了。同時也有地方相似得Alfred完全不忍目睹，像他們的自理能力。Bruce由小起就在城堡中長大，雖然中間有一段不短的時間在外，但根底上他也不在乎自己的儀容、飲食、衣著，甚至房間的整潔程度。Dick也一樣，Alfred不只一次去Dick在貧民區的房子時看不過眼地替他收拾一切，把吃過的餐具清理，地上隨意放的衣物、小說、雜物清理乾淨共並放回架上，對於這一切Dick都會害羞地對Alfred道謝，而Alfred只會一次又一次的忠告Dick閣下注意家居整潔。

 

而這樣的Dick在長至四翼時發現多了翅膀也不全是好事，例如雖然羽毛掉落會消失，但Dick抱怨過還在翅膀上的羽毛偶然會互相打結，弄到飛行的感覺很糟糕，但Dick是一個怕麻煩的人，如非必要他也不會特意去整理羽毛，何況他整天的行程也越來越緊湊了。不是去溫威女士家的日子，他都待在蝙蝠洞整理新的人物資料，這是一份永遠作不完的工作，因為人物的資料可以是每日更新，而Bruce只讓他負責犯罪人物，他自己會分擔其他人物，像商人、平民、貴族甚至王族他都有資料。直到有一次，Bruce下來蝙蝠洞的時候看到他最喜歡的翅膀羽毛都打結了，他皺眉的看著Dick，彷彿他在糟蹋世上最好絲綢一樣，然而後者卻一點也不在意。Bruce不知從哪拿來了整理刷羽毛的刷子、清洗用的水和保護用的膏。Bruce沒有問Dick就自個兒開始整理Dick的羽翼，而Dick也沒管他。

 

 "不要亂動。"

 "你弄得我很癢!"

 "你弄到我保養液塗不平均!"

 

現在這翅膀到底是你的還是我的?Dick每次讓Bruce保養受責備同時也有這個疑問。但就算是這樣，也不應該會導致這樣的局面。所以出錯的果然是那天嗎……?

 

有一事他考慮了很久，他一直在乎Alfred的意見，不管是什麼事，只要關乎到Bruce Wayne的話他總是會問問這位可靠聰明的老紳士，他總能給予自己正確且明智的意見。

 

 "你想要把這枚戒指交給Dick閣下?"

 "這樣會不會……太突然?"

 "真心而論，Bruce陛下。把一枚你父親留下來的戒指交給一個只認識了一年多的惡魔本來就不是一個明智的舉動。"

 "你說得對，Alfred。這不像我。"

 

Bruce Wayne會把許多東西都輕視，他不是一個合格的國王，他大部分的事都交給Fox處理，只有最重要的事他才會出面處理處理一下。他經常開派對，偶然還會和別國的公主或貴族女士有曖昧，但他從沒安定下來。只有小部分東西他真的在乎，與父母的事物他都在乎。戒指是他父母留給他少有私人的東西，並不是什麼特別名貴的玩意，但對他的父母有別樣紀念價值，最後他們的遺物中這戒指成了別具一格的存在。只要關切到他父母的事，他都變得謹慎，行事理智，Bruce立馬就會轉變成Batman。但他想把戒指交給Dick的事，在別人眼中明顯不理智。在別人眼中，他們只是熱戀期，作事不理智，不計後果，缺乏深入的考慮，缺乏共同面對未來的挑戰的毅力。然而他知道，Dick值得交託。Dick也為哥譚在作出不同的改變，他改變了自己長久以來的行事方針，他選擇了跟Batman那一套。他選擇了與自己定下不會傷害任何人的約定，而他也乖乖的遵守著。他認識了Damian，他沒有任何義務但他與Alfred一起在各方面照顧與愛護他的獨生子。Dick為他作了很多，而他除了床上之外，他的表現都是一個混蛋，這是Dick的原句。他專制，控制欲過度，總是不顧自己衝動行事，把自己弄得一身傷的同時也令身邊的人擔心。只要穿上那身黑色的制服後更甚，別人的話從不聽，換個多一點點點風險但令他安全的作法Batman永遠不會答應。所有事都必須要自己來，從不把重任交托給別人，這種令人覺得是缺乏信任的表現經常在Batman身上出現。只有Alfred和Dick這些長期跟在他身邊的人才知道，這不是不信任，而是更為沉重的玩意，這是Batman的擔憂。他知道Alfred和Dick總能勝任所有任務，然而他就是放心不下，他的完美主義驅使他把所有事都確保在自己的控制之下，唯一的方法便是所有事都由自己來作。這樣的行動對其他人而言是一種冒犯，但Alfred和Dick總能讀解到當中的意思，從而換別的角度來協助他。這樣的人，只是一年多的認識，而Bruce希望在他們相識2周年時把戒指交給Dick，讓他明白自己心中的情感。不光是愛，還有作為拍擋的感激，他對Bruce Wayne的理解，就算他表現得像個混帳也能以別的方式解讀那一種胸襟，一切一切的感謝。

 

 "但是陛下，我也認識了Dick閣下，我明白他對你的影響並不是一絲那麼簡單。"

 "所以你也贊成了?"

 "我相信陛下你的判斷。"

 

收到Alfred支持的笑容，比任何一個人的支持更重要。

 

那一晚，Bruce就約Dick共進晚餐，只有他和Dick的晚餐。桌上放著Alfred親手作的晚餐，特意放置的裝飾，用Dick喜歡的花作裝飾，名為"Nightwing"的花。Dick一臉受寵若驚的樣子，這是他少有的浪漫，繼那次花浴後的浪漫。Bruce輕拉他到餐桌前，他們拿起手邊的葡萄酒先碰杯，開始那一鮮有的浪漫之夜。Bruce在等待時機，他在想該如何開口又不會給予對方太大的負擔。這不是什麼束縛，更不是人類的婚姻概念，只是他認為這枚戒指放在Dick身上的話比放在盒子裡更好，戒指放在人身上才是最好的，總比放在那觀賞更有價值。但Dick在這方面總是比他敏感，他不想因他的舉動而令到Dick有任何負擔。

 

 "所以我們的日理萬機Bruce陛下，你今晚有什麼事要跟我說嗎?"

 "我就不能只跟你吃個晚飯嗎?"

 "Bruce……你知道我不吃這套。"

 

Bruce的嘴角輕輕上揚，他總是如此準確知道自己的心思。

 

 "我原本不想令你那麼緊張，所以一直在想如何開口。"

 "你現在就弄到我很緊張了，拜託不要跟我說你接下來要介紹Talia給我。"

 

Bruce拉他到陽台，他早就把巡邏的衛兵使走，這已經不是第一次，衛兵已經習慣了。他們早就明白自己的陛下"德行"，他們只會以為今晚他們的陛下又要私會某個身份敏感的女性，不管他們在想什麼，他們都只會覺得又是一個普通的晚上，多情的Bruce Wayne也只有這些事值得他們注意。

 

 "我希望你代我保管這個。"

 "這是……?"

 "這是父母的遺物，先不要拒絕!"Bruce捉緊對方想要收回的手"這不是什麼重大意義的戒指，不是他們的婚戒，也不是Wayne家什麼家傳之寶，這更不是什麼價值連城的戒指，只是他們說過這對他們有紀念價值，所以他們一直珍惜著。他們曾說過我可以拿這枚戒指給予任何一個我所珍視的人。"

 

所以我選擇了你。

 

Dick隨即緊緊的抱著自己，或許那時他就應該問問到底怎麼了，但他那時沒能問出口。他明明感受到Dick輕輕的顫抖，他原本以為這是Dick太感動或不知所措所形成的動靜，但身為Batman的他不應該誤判這種動作，那不是喜悅的顫抖，也不是什麼感動，那是帶著未知恐懼的顫抖，但他沒來得及發現。Dick馬上轉戰陣地，往Bruce下身攻略。Bruce忙於把他拉回自己的房間，他還沒心急到想在飯桌上幹這事，不然他可要面對明天Alfred帶著責備的眼神。他邊守護自己的褲子同時要拉著Dick入房，然Dick卻完全沒有停下的意思，手和口部動作從沒停下來過。Dick的口技太棒了，在Dick的催情下Bruce馬上就起反應了。Dick滿意地挑逗著Bruce的下身，深吞入喉，那感覺太棒令Bruce情不自禁的低嗚並用手按下Dick的頭促使他更深入。Dick並沒有任何反抗，接納Bruce的下身，彷彿要把整根吞下去。待他預備好了拍拍Dick，對方滿意地吐出，一臉飢渴的樣子，讓他回想起第一次Dick要求的時候，瘋狂﹑跟隨本能，但當中卻少了什麼似的。Dick滿滿的愛在眼神中已能感受到，他主動跨上Bruce上方，拉著Bruce的手摸摸自己後穴，好讓他知道自己已經預備好了。

 

 "上我，Bruce。盡情幹我，弄痛我，糟蹋我也可以。今天我要把你壓榨掉，射到你什麼也射不出來為止。"

 "所以你會收下嗎?"

 "你滿足到我的話，現在，上我。"

 

Dick的耳語成了某種開關似的，Bruce立馬反壓Dick，開始了無盡頭似的情色時間。他應該要那時拉開Dick，認真的問他到底是怎麼了。但他太天真了，以為一切都只是Dick的本能又作怪，而他緦會有時間問Dick到底是怎麼回事，他那晚可說是瘋狂，他們都瘋了。Dick一直索求，而Bruce也沒有害Dick失望，Batman夜巡的體力和精力厲害得Dick曾經懷疑他是不是人類。待他們都筋疲力盡時，同時也看到天開始亮了。Dick不肯放過他，一直向他討抱抱和親親，他真的作好了壓榨我的準備呢。他抱著Dick入睡，睡前看到Dick不知哪來一根繩子把戒指載上，剛好在胸前。

 

 "Bruce……對不起，但相信我，我不會為哥譚帶來任何麻煩……"

 

他在半夢半醒中聽到Dick在耳邊的話，但他沒來得及反應。他以為醒來後還是會見到那個身影，所以他才安心的睡去。他以為機會還有很多，Dick總會跟他說到底今晚的反常是怎麼回事。

 

但沒有，下午他醒來時，床只剩他一個，床上的凌亂一如既往的被Dick收拾好了，Dick甚至貼心地把他的身體也清理好，蓋上舒適的被子，讓他一夜好眠。但身邊的人影沒了，甚至一點餘溫也沒有，心中有一處空虛感。但這不是重點……Dick之後就失蹤了，帶著他的戒指。

 

他去了很多地方找，這次甚至連Barbara和Jason的家也到訪過一遍，然而他們都不見了，房子有人住過的痕跡，但沒有他們二人的人影。Bruce生氣了，他每次都是這樣，Dick每次都是這樣，離開時總不說一句，他不知道Dick去哪了，而他回來也從不說自己去哪了。他出於信任沒問Dick去哪，但他一次又一次失蹤，每次都沒有先兆。Batman在黑市穿梭，他要搜集情報，關於Dick的情報，甚至Nightwing的情報也可以。然而一個也沒有，情報販子一點有用的情報也沒有。Nightwing的情報少之又少，或許Dick真的很用心掩飾了自己的行蹤。

 

 "聽說你在找Nightwing的情報?"

 "你是誰?"

 "問情報販子的名字真的好嗎?"

 

陌生臉孔，對方不是哥譚情報販子，可信度不高。但他或許是今晚唯一一個可以給予他想要的東西的人，這樣一想，他的話還有點耹聽的價值。

 

 "你最好確保情報真的準確。"

 

Nightwing在陌生的屋頂上跳躍，他看著這邊的天空有著厚重的雨雲，看來快要下雨了。這裡不是他熟悉的哥譚，而是某個離哥譚很遠的城市。他剛剛偵測完目標的家，他的保險庫很厲害，需要花一點時間才能破解。然後拿了點成果給他看，Dick從沒覺得手上的錢袋原來可以這麼沉重，罪惡感充斥著整個錢袋，令Dick快要提不住了。他又回歸原點，真的討厭這樣的自己。如果被Bruce知道他又重操舊業的話他一定會氣瘋了，但這次他很小心，沒有留下任何痕跡，甚至叫Barbara和Jason也先離開哥譚一會，待事情完結後他們就能回哥譚，一切都會重回以往。不會有事，他不會知道，而這次真的是最後一次了。

 

 "Nightwing……你在作什麼?"

 

一下子Dick以為自己進入了冰穴，整個身也冰冷僵硬，他不敢轉過頭看向後方的人，他來了……Batman來了!他為了找我而來，但同時他意識到自己在作什麼，他肯定知道自己重操舊業了。Nightwing心底為Batman會為他而離開哥譚開心之餘同時也害怕著，他會令Batman感到失望，這比任何東西更令Dick感到害怕。Nightwing深呼吸，既然他來了，但就是必須面對了。暴雨降下，把在屋頂的二人瞬間濕透。Batman看到Nightwing沒有轉身過來的動作，也沒有想要逃走的意思，他還在猶豫要如何行動，至少他還在猶豫……但Batman看到Nightwing手上的錢袋，他以為自己已經改變了Dick，看來並沒有。Nightwing終於有所行動了，他轉過身直視Batman，眼罩令他看不到面具下的人到底是什麼眼神，他猜不透背後的他到底是什麼心情。

 

 --翅翅，你在作什麼?快回來。--

 

心靈感應，Dick還是不習慣有人在他腦海中說話，他也是知道才故意用的。

 

 "Nightwing，向我報告一下你的行為。"

 "Batman，你回哥譚吧。這裡不歸你管不是嗎?"求你回去吧，你不應該被牽連入這事。

 "向我解釋你的行動。"

 

Batman是沒可能就這樣回去，只有一個方法可以趕他回去。

 

 "我厭倦你的說教了，Batman。"

 

Nightwing手上燃點著藍色的火焰，警告對方別再靠近他。藍色的火在暴雨下也完全沒熄滅的跡象，顯示此火非尋常之物。

 

 "告訴我到底是怎麼回事，Dick!"

 "沒有什麼好說，要不就讓我走，要不就把我捕住吧。"

 "……你離開哥譚吧，別再回來了。"

 

Batman在暴雨中轉身離去，Nightwing想要追上去抓住他的披風向他解釋，但不可以。Nightwing轉身與Batman逆方向走，他浪費太多時間了。他回到暫時的居所，他很冷，整個人也濕透了。他馬上感受到有人拿毛巾給他擦頭髮和身體，房內早已起好火，等待他的回來，但他並沒因此而感到一絲溫暖，不管是心還是身也一樣。

 

 "翅翅，歡迎回來，你能繪出那裡的平面圖了嗎?"

 "……可以了，我甚至預備好與你最後一次共事了。"

 

猛禽。

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

###  (18)

 

他們或許最近幾晚就會行動，Batman觀察著山中那橦大宅。他記得Nightwing手持的錢袋上印著這家的家徽，看下去是整個城中最具財勢的一家，他一點也不意外這會成為Nightwing的目標。他還是不太相信發生的一切，Nightwing的行動是要告誡他江山易改本性難移的道理，還是背後別有內情?他不知道，如果是他認識的Dick，背後肯定有什麼。但誰能肯定他認識的Dick就是真實的Dick?被愛充斥頭腦不是他的作風，但這次他的確衝動了。仔細想想，他甚至連Dick的本名是什麼也不知道，他的過去到底發生過什麼事，Barbara與Jason真的是他的妹弟嗎?當一件背叛的事發生時，就會連別的事也一起懷疑，這就是人的本性。而Batman更甚，他應該早點得到Dick的本名，那才是最保障的作法，但他沒有，他甚至沒問過，一切都讓事情順其自然，導致事情發展成這樣。

 

他看到藍色的光，要是普通人的話會認為只是普通的鏡片反射，但Batman知道不是那麼一回事，那是戒指上的寶石光。理應不會在晚上出現的寶石光，那戒指有趣的地方在於白天時透過陽光能出現靘藍色的寶石光，在晚上只是普通的寶石。但這光在晚上出現了，能作到這樣的事的人只有一個，Dick。Batman遲疑了下，去的目的是什麼?這甚至相等於為什麼他要來這裡。這裡不是哥譚，他連自己的城市也忙不過來，為什麼還要跟來這邊?不弄清楚的話，也難以繼續走下去。究竟他在猶豫什麼?他是為人還是為物而來，早就清楚了不是嗎?戒指就這樣掛在樹上，不見人影。但他一定還在，Batman很肯定，他認識的Dick沒可能把戒指遠離他的視線範圍。

 

 "這就是你的回應?把戒指還我?"

 

後方有動靜，Batman並不意外Dick就這樣坐在那，是Dick不是Nightwing。問他吧，Bruce，問他到底是怎麼回事。如果現在不問，就沒機會的了。你和他之間，也真的會完結。就這樣完結的話你會甘心嗎?

 

 "最後一次機會了，Dick。"糟透了的問句，甚至聽不出來是問句。

 "……沒時間了，他今晚就會行動。"

 

你能先行動嗎，Batman?

 

猛禽走前方，Nightwing跟在後，像以前一樣。以前他最痛苦的時候，無疑是猛禽帶著他走。以往的他最無助的時候，是猛禽帶他渡過的。作為Nightwing的身手﹑技巧和經驗都是猛禽給予他的，所以他希望這次是猛禽最後一次這樣作，在他錯過之後希望猛禽別再錯下去。劫富濟貧到底是好事，還是壞事，Dick自己也還沒完全明白。2個他最愛的導師所教導的相衝，他要在當中作出選擇，而他作了……所以他才叫Batman來幫忙，只靠他一個作不了，他不能保證自己在猛禽面前依舊堅持。他們潛入了藏寶庫，Nightwing用了數晚來偵測整個大宅的構造，這家的主人把他最值錢的都藏在地下室。入口只能在房間裡進去，今晚理應是主人不在家的日子，是最好的時機。但計劃永遠跟不上變化，Nightwing進入房間的時候被偷襲了。大宅主人天生愛財如命，他不知哪裡得知自己的財寶被猛禽和Nightwing盯上了，因此埋伏在房間，Nightwing的分神令他硬生生的吃了一棒。Nightwing馬上閃過第2擊，但棍棒把他的面具弄掉了，Nightwing馬上閃到暗處同時猛禽補上位置並下意識把Nightwing擋在身後。

 

他看到了嗎，Nightwing的臉!

 

Nightwing立馬把備用面具戴上，但他們都不肯定大宅主人有沒有看到，要是看到了的話……Nightwing馬上抓住了猛禽伸向大宅主人的利爪，那想要致人於死地的利爪。猛禽馬上甩開了Nightwing的手，再次襲向大宅主人。Nightwing早就熟知那眼神，那已經認定要把對方殺掉，毫不猶豫的眼神。Nightwing奪過大宅主人的棍棒並擋在大宅主人面前，利用棍棒把猛禽的利爪再次擋下來。就算對方是Nightwing，猛禽的利爪也只距離自己的眼僅有不到1厘米的距離。Nightwing知道他會停下來的，為了自己。

 

 "讓開，翅翅。"

 "我們說好的，不殺人!"

 "他可能看到你的樣子了，這對你作成很大的危險!"

 "沒有，他沒有看到。我馬上就閃開了，他沒可能看到!"

 

猛禽明顯生氣了，這使他接下來的勸說更添難度，但他不能容讓那人就這樣死在自己眼前。他不會讓開，他希望猛禽讓步，他一向都會這樣，因為他很寵自己。那麼多年來，只要觸犯到Dick底線的事，猛禽全都不會逼Dick作，這就是他愛他的導師的原因。他教了很多事予自己，他嘗試在不影響自己底線的前提下把自己的一套教給Dick。他猶如父親一樣照顧他，事實上猛禽真的沒有虧欠過他什麼。

 

那你為什麼背棄他的教導?

 

因為這是錯的，而Dick明白了這個道理。就算是由小到大的教導，這幾乎成為了你的人生道德標準，這也成了你的行動宗旨，但事實告訴你這是錯的，這不是最好的解決方法的時候，那感覺一點也不好受。但就算是這樣，Dick還是選擇了正確的一邊。

 

那什麼是正確的一邊?

 

Dick不知道，就算是Batman教給他的他也有所保留。Batman用他的力量、猜疑和憤怒作為Batman的行動方針，他對每一個罪犯的態度都是一樣，他對每個人都保持猜忌的心，他總是用力量來展現他和罪犯間的實力差距，他總是把人壓在絕望和恐懼當中換來對他的服從。這樣是對的嗎?不知道，Dick不知道，而這也不會成為Nightwing的行事方針。

 

說到底，你到底在作什麼?

 

我……我在作自己。

 

那一刻，Nightwing下定決心了。他隨即拿出催眠藥往身後早已嚇壞了的大宅主人臉上灑，這樣他至少能睡一晚了。

 

 "猛禽，收手吧。"

 "……你來到這裡了，然後叫我收手?"

 "是的，就是在這裡，我才能跟你說收手。"

 

只有在這裡，最後的一刻，我只能在這才敢說這個。不到最後一刻，他都不敢說，他沒勇氣，也沒如Batman那樣堅定的意志，但他必須阻止猛禽繼續下去。

 

 "我出來旅行後，明白了一個道理。劫富濟貧不是最好的方法，這樣只會招來別的仇恨，只會形成一個互相仇視的死循環。"

 "這就是你只是跟了2年就成了Batman品牌的最大原因嗎?"

 "什麼Batman品牌?"

 

猛禽狠狠的掐住Nightwing的頸，手背上的鋒利爪尖輕輕刺破了Nightwing的頸部流下些許血珠，猛禽背上長出四道金色的羽翼，如他的瞳孔色一樣。Batman看到情勢不對馬上扔出蝙蝠鏢分開二人，來不及顧猛禽是一個惡魔的事實。Batman跳下來拖走大宅主人同時也形成了新的勢力，使局勢形成三角。

 

 "短短2年就能令你倒戈，看來我對你的教育不足呢。"

 "不是這樣的，猛禽。"

 

Batman沒有教他太多，也沒有強行灌輸他的概念，他只是因爲自己的過錯而明白這個方法不是最好。他們可以有別的方法來達成目的，他們不需要如此極端。

 

 "猛禽，是我作錯了，而我發現再這樣下去……我會崩潰。"

 "翅翅，你果然還是太好心腸。你還是不明白他們的都是一班把快樂建築在別人痛苦之上的人渣，他們甚至剝削別人的一切。"

 "不，就算是這樣，他們還是有好人的。"

 "像你以為選錯目標的貴族妻子和貴族老頭?所以說你太天真了，翅翅。"

 

自你離開我後我一直看著你，翅翅。你找到那個紅髮女孩、黑白髮小子還有那個瘦弱的小鬼，你與他們作為家人相稱，你照顧他們，你與他們相依為命，這都是你的自由。就算因爲這樣你過著比跟在我身邊更辛苦的生活，這是你的選擇，而你滿足之餘也沒忘記我的教育。這很完美，翅翅，我為此感到自豪，我為你不惜冒著被人類傷害追殺的危險也帶著3個還沒能獨立的惡魔到處走的責任感感到自豪。但翅翅，你改變了。自進入哥譚，認識Batman，他招攬你那一刻我就知道，你會被套上Batman品牌，跟他的方法作，跟他的觀念走，只因為Batman那傢伙利用你的同情心，利用你對人類的執著，把你拉入自責的困境，你最後就會順服在他手下。

 

 "不是那樣的，猛禽，他沒有利用我。"是我自己選擇的。

 "你追蹤他，那麼多年來。"

 "我和你不同，我是為了確保他一切安好，事實上我的確因此而救了翅翅好幾遍。Batman，你以為到底是誰令西瓦夫人撤退的?"

 "是你……是你殺了西瓦夫人的原僱主。"Batman突然覺得事情並沒那麼難懂。

 

猛禽輕笑，Batman覺得這個笑容很眼熟，是與個透露Nightwing行蹤的情報販子笑容如出一轍，一切都在猛禽的安排之中。

 

 "翅翅，你並沒需要因此愧疚。因為透過那個胖子和黑市商人聘請西瓦夫人的正正就是那批貴族。"

 

你問過那批貴族認識西瓦夫人而他們發誓不認識，那是沒有說謊，因為他們聘請的根本不是西瓦本人，他們貴族的渠道有限，最多也就找到那個胖子，給那個胖子仲介費用後再委託西瓦夫人，所以他們不認識西瓦夫人，西瓦夫人也不知道這背後的僱主們。貴族們並不在意錢，他們對Nightwing的怨恨比任何東西都重，就算是幾乎身無分文的老頭也希望最後一刻把某個人拖入與自己將要面臨的深淵更痛苦的地獄，那個始作俑者，把自己最後一線希望也奪去的男人。愛妻子的丈夫知道在那個派對有不少遭Nightwing下手的貴族，他召集了那些含恨的貴族，他們出資聘請一個必然能把Nightwing除掉的人，最後他們找到西瓦夫人。這一切我都看在眼內，唯一可以阻止西瓦夫人的方法就是把他的僱主殺掉，他的僱主只是一個沒用的胖子，輕易就能解決。為免後顧之憂，我甚至直接聘請了西瓦夫人把那個出賣你的黑市商人幹掉，不值一提的傢伙。

 

 "翅翅，他們就是這樣的人，從不值得憐憫。"

 

這可說是一道衝擊，對Nightwing還是對Batman也是。Batman並非沒預想過這個僱主的可能性，但他驚訝的是原來一切都是由猛禽操控，他一直注視著Dick，一分一秒也沒放開過。貴族的怨恨比他想像中更深沉，而自己的一舉一動也被猛禽看在眼內，當Nightwing想到在自己不知道的前提下一直被猛禽注視著，毛骨悚然的感覺遍佈全身，他從沒離開過猛禽的掌控，他一點進步也沒有嗎?

 

 "……不對，猛禽。"

 "翅翅?"

 "你所說的認證了我所學的，Batman教導我的。"

 

仇恨只會換來仇恨，復仇的盡頭是無，那裡什麼也不會有，你得不到好處之餘對方也一樣，盡頭只是兩者皆盡失的困境。猛禽收緊了嘴巴線條，Nightwing知道他在生氣，而且氣得不小。

 

 "到最後……你還是堅持那個蝙蝠品牌，捨棄了你父母嗎……"

 "為什麼要提到他們，他們的死和貴族沒關係!那是Zucco的錯。"

 "所以說我早就該告訴你，而你的父母卻不讓我說。這使到你歸向那隻蝙蝠，成為令你母親失望的存在。"

 

Nightwing一拳揮向猛禽的臉頰，對方也被打倒並靠在身後的櫃子前，看著猛禽卻毫不在意的輕笑並把嘴裡的血吐出來，Dick知道這拳對他來說不痛不癢。Nightwing的父母一向都是他的軟肋，他一直介懷的事，猛禽相信只要把真相說出來他就會明白貴族是多不可靠的人們，他們都只顧及自己，他們不值得Nightwing的保護。

 

 "當年的真相，我告訴你吧，翅翅。"

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

###  (19)

 

哈利馬戲團，以人類來說已成歷史了。他們的名早已被遺忘，他們在那破舊的帳篷裡所帶來的精彩表演早已隨著馬戲團的消散而逝去。但對猛禽和Dick來說，那裡是鮮有曾經能稱為家的地方。哈利馬戲團的賣點，The Flying Graysons，Grayson夫婦的空中飛人表演可令哈利馬戲團養活整團人的賣點之一。馬戲團本來就到處旅行，他們收納人才，訓練不少孩子成為他們的明日之星，Dick是其中一個。他剛來的時候非常虛弱，理應他很難加入馬戲團這個重體力勞動的地方，但Grayson夫婦還是收養了他，他有著非常漂亮的黑髮藍眼，他只要健康起來就能成為最耀眼的星星，在馬戲團和人群中發光發熱。但同為惡魔的猛禽一眼就看出Dick是誰，一個還沒長翅的小惡魔，他的魔力甚至弱到沒有翅膀，他繼續下去只有死路一條。他或許不知道自己是誰也說不定，畢竟落單的惡魔本來生存率就不高，他們沒別的惡魔輸給魔力的話，甚至會比人類小孩更虛弱。但Mary和John選擇收養他，並為他取名字，這樣至少那小惡魔能撐一段時間。取名字是一個有能力的行動，雖然人類的Mary和John並不算最好的選擇，但讓強壯的人類為他取名字總比一直無名好。Dick有名字後就可以分享一下他們二人的精力，身體也得以好轉。猛禽沒跟Mary說Dick是惡魔，因為以他的性格就算說了也不見得會放棄Dick，他們就是這樣好的人類。猛禽也是被Mary所救，他變得強大，他成為Grayson夫婦的騎士，他本該保護他們一家。

 

所以他偷偷把魔力輸給Dick，讓他的身體一天比一天好轉，讓他能像一個人類的小孩。Dick不負所望的成為年輕的空中飛人，只是9歲外觀年齡，值得令Mary和John自豪的孩子。猛禽一直觀察著，Dick何時會長出翅膀的一刻他就會出手教授Dick作為惡魔的一切，他會教導他，幫助他，讓他知道惡魔在人類中生存的方法。但沒有，就算Dick已成長為一個比任何小孩都強壯，他還是沒長出過翅膀，是天生缺陷嗎?這不是猛禽需要顧及的事，他們繼續到處旅行，直到那一天。

 

 "別說了，猛禽。"

 "你是個聰明的孩子，所以你那時不是沒長出翅膀，你只是沒展現出來而已。"

 

Tony Zucco，一個當年哥譚的惡霸，大地主。

 

 "哥譚……"但他完全沒聽過，不管是Tony Zucco還是哈利馬戲團。

 "對，你的地方，Batman。"猛禽賊笑。

 "那才不是你的責任，Batman。那已經是好幾任國王前發生的事。"Nightwing馬上反駁，百多年前的哥譚，比現在更混亂可怕無理。

 

但只是這樣的話就不至於會形成哈利馬戲團的悲劇。Zucco要求初來報到的哈利馬戲團交額外的保護費，這可確保他們表演的日子風平浪靜，哈利團長拒絕，他們只能在哥譚附近的村裡表演，但卻被收取了一筆不小的費用，要不是哥譚幾乎沒馬戲團進駐過之餘哈利團長相信就算這裡也能吸引到付得起入場費的人，他連哥譚的門也不想入，為此他甚至在哥譚大規模宣傳。要知道這裡並不算在市中心，可說是哥譚效外，坦白說這裡和哥譚唯一的關係是出事了會由哥譚的衛兵接手的淡薄關係。現在這個無理的傢伙甚至向他們收取另一筆昂貴的費用，這完全不能接受，因此他肯定要讓Zucco空手而回。Zucco空手而回的同時放下警告，沒給錢的下場到底會如何他可不負責。到時別說是意外，甚至連救援也沒有。哈利團長輕視了這句，沒人為這傢伙的話放在心上，他們繼續預備，明晚第一次公演將會是他們的小明星重大日子，Dick第一次正式演出，他會和他的父母一起在眾人面前表演，在空中躍動翻騰，如真正的鳥兒一樣。但他們看錯人了，Zucco不是普通的混混，他背後的人比哈利團長所想的更可怕。Zucco命人在Grayson夫婦的繩子下手，他們在第一次的公演中墜落，在Dick眼前，在猛禽眼前，一下子二人生命中最重要的人隨即消逝，成為了兩具屍塊，沒有靈魂。

 

世界到底是什麼?

 

是一個瞬間就會支離破碎的玩意嗎?

 

那麼，是誰把他們的世界粉碎了?Tony Zucco!

 

哈利馬戲團能想到這結論的人不多，或許哈利團長也有想到，但他已經失去了一切反抗的籌碼。哈利馬戲團的墜落，每個人也無所適從，但猛禽覺得一切都不重要，他的世界已經粉碎，他最愛的Mary與他的丈夫一同在他眼前跌死，他除了憤怒和悲傷外，什麼也不剩了。直到他看到Dick Grayson，他們的遺孤，他就明白他的責任已轉為照顧Dick了，Mary的知更鳥，Robin。他帶著Dick離開了哈利馬戲團，很多人都不同意這樣的作法，但Dick覺得這樣才是最好的，他們是同一類人，他們同時失去了至愛。

 

他教導Dick實戰技巧、偵測技巧、偽裝技巧，一切他們的夜生活會用到的技巧。猛禽告訴Dick他再年輕點時與Mary一起當義賊，他們偷貴族和有錢人的錢幫忙窮人，他們的馬戲團去到哪他們就偷到哪，他們高超的技巧加上消息不靈通令他們的行為沒替馬戲團添上任何麻煩。他們為那一刻的行動感到自豪，因為除了他們沒人敢作了。他們會搶所需，衣物、藥物、食物，一切本就屬於貧民卻被剝削的份，讓那些人可以享受到應有的福利。猛禽教導Dick要選擇方法轉為自己的魔力，Dick選擇了與人的相處。他知道，他站在舞台上那一刻，他受到無數人注目的時候，他感覺到一股力量湧入身體。Dick天生喜歡受人愛戴，他愛受注目，是一個天生的表演家，他選擇這條路猛禽無意見。

 

Dick成長令猛禽感到自豪，他渾身也釘上了猛禽的氣息，只差在他還是天真，他不殺人。沒關係，Mary也不殺人，他只自保，你與母親一樣，值得保留。待猛禽認為Dick已經預備好時，他們就去找Tony Zucco。復仇的時間到了，他是時候為此而付出代價。

 

 "你還是沒說到重點。"Tony Zucco和貴族有什麼關係。

 "我現在不是和你說話，蝙蝠!乖乖閉嘴。"

 "我不想知道……猛禽……"

 "翅翅，你必須聽下去。"

 

你還記得那時我們合力抓了Tony Zucco嗎?我們邊訓練邊尋找的證據，我們作到人證俱在，完美的證據和犯人。之後你就離開我了，沒關係，因為你已經完成了為父母的復仇，在你眼中他將會受到正義的裁決，他會受到應得的報應。你堅信公義始終還存在於哥譚，你永遠都天真，你還能把那份感情套用在不同的人類身上，但翅翅……之後的事你都不曉得。

 

 "猛禽，已經夠了!"猛禽的每一句都彷佛在耳邊無限放大，Nightwing就算再不想聽也鬼使神差的聽下去，而且Batman不為所動，他會聽下去的堅持彷佛也定斷了Nightwing的去向。

 "Tony Zucco最後被無罪釋放。因為那些貴族。"

 

Zucco得到完美的無罪釋放處置，我們所搜集的證據只因來歷不明四字而全盤否定。Zucco手上握著許多人的把柄和關係，他替貴族們會了多少勾當，他在貴族中有多少人脈，最後還可以全身而退，多完美的甩罪之舉。這公平嗎?他的手沾滿了多少污穢，那些貴族眼中他手上的人命也不及Zucco給他們的好處，這是什麼道理?真正的公義到底在哪?為什麼這樣的人在哥譚可以如魚得水，Mary和John的命誰來負責，你和我的痛該往哪裡放下?

 

 "我殺了他，Tony Zucco，死有餘辜。翅翅，難道你一點也不高興嗎?你的恨無需你親自動手，有沒有因此鬆了一口氣?"

 

Nightwing隨即想要往猛禽臉上揮拳，但猛禽閃開的同時往Batman處走。

 

 "但你卻投靠了這個最不適合的人。Bruce Wayne，哥譚的貴族頂端，罪惡者的至高者。"

 

Batman突然覺得身體動不了，猛禽和Nightwing不同，他用魔法，任何時候。猛禽一手掐著Batman的頸項，力度之大彷佛能掐死一個強壯的巨漢，身體動不了作不了任何的反擊，但Batman知道很快他就能脫困，他現在要想的是脫困後他該如何反擊。如他所料，Nightwing瞬閃到猛禽身邊把後者踢飛，讓他把緊掐Batman的手鬆開，他要把猛禽遠離Batman。但Batman不只沒有遠離，他甚至用腿反扣猛禽的頸，利用腿的扣押和全身的力氣把猛禽的頭部往地上撞，就算是惡魔的他也必然受到傷害。猛禽怒了，他手上燃燒著金色的火焰，Batman深感不妙馬上拉著Nightwing往後翻滾，事實證明他的直覺在惡魔上還是有用的，金色的火焰略過了Batman的披風，馬上化為灰燼，看來能防人類的火焰披風在惡魔的火焰下還是不堪一擊。

 

 "Nightwing，我要你幫我找東西。"看到火，他想到一個好方法。

 "難道你不覺得由你找會比較適合嗎?對方可是一個四翼惡魔，身經百戰，對你冷血無情的傢伙!"

 "我還有話要跟他說。"

 

看著Batman堅定的眼神，Nightwing只默默的聽話，他知道這舉動多不明智，他也知道這樣會令Batman陷入困境，但Batman從不是一個衝動的人，他總是有自己的考慮，不管那是不是合你心意，但他還是會進行，一意孤行這句話用在他身上並無任何不妥，但他總是能把事情解決。

 

 "答應我這不是最後一次。"他還有很多話想跟他說。

 "我要最好的粉末，不需多但要一定的份量，像麵粉。這裡是有錢人的家庭，肯定有。"

 

Batman說罷便往前，與猛禽續戰。看著Nightwing聽話的離去，猛禽心裡很不是味兒，他的翅翅被蓋上了蝙蝠品牌，他的兒子被眼前的大蝙蝠教導成一個軟弱的傢伙，把自己置身事外，只麻木追求所謂的正義。

 

 "把別人的兒子教歪是什麼感覺，Batman!"

 "那是Nightwing自己的選擇。他選擇了我的路，而不是你的。"

 

猛禽手上的火焰在Batman的臉孔邊穿過，靠Batman一瞬間對猛禽的動作判斷。他的肌肉動作，他的性格預測，他之前攻擊所作出的預估。對方的資料不足，他從沒聽過猛禽這一稱號，他對眼前敵人的資料只存在於這數小時的觀察。但他還是盡量預計，他能預估對方的性格，他盡量觀察對方的動靜，閃避成功率和攻擊命中率各佔一半，但看下去還是Batman占下風，猛禽毫不在乎似的運用魔力。Batman突然在想他們二人打起來的主因是什麼，是為了阻止他殺人?是為了阻止他的罪行?都不是，只是有種勝者才是對的錯誤，他們二人的宗旨和Nightwing的去向使到最後他們只有一個結論，眼前這傢伙我看不順眼!

 

 "我還真的滿好奇你的遊說技巧!短短兩年就把我的翅翅拉到你那邊。"

 "一切都是Nightwing的選擇。他明白了你的路再走下去只會更多錯誤，他選擇走自己想走的路!而你，只是把自己的仇恨和暴戾嘗試強行灌輸給他的混蛋。"

 

猛禽狠狠的往Batman肚子揮拳，雖然沒有火焰但那股非人的力量把Batman打飛之餘穿過了2道牆壁才停下。Batman吃痛的在地上喘息，但猛禽並沒有停下來，他再次往牆角踢飛Batman，Batman的話彷佛說中了猛禽心中的痛處，他每一腳都重重的踩在Batman身上，值到Batman一動也不動時他才停下來。

 

 "我沒有……我作的都是正確，而翅翅應該要像他母親一樣!"

 "沒有正常的父母會希望他們的兒子踏足這裡，如果你口中的Mary和John真的是那麼好的人。"

 

Batman點燃了新研發的閃光彈，晚上突如其來的強光害猛禽悲嗚，Batman看準機會打飛猛禽同時往外跑。

 

 "Dick……"他下意識還是找那道身影。

 "我在!B，我在。"

 

Nightwing一手拿著一大袋麵粉一邊接著重傷的Batman，但Batman並沒把視線移離猛禽，猛禽的面具掉落，Batman認得那雙金色的瞳孔，與那個情報販子如出一轍，鋒利且如盯上目標的獵鷹一樣。

 

 "為什麼……"

 "我討厭你，Batman。除此之外還需要理由嗎?"

 

把Batman引來，看到Nightwing重滔覆轍，這不是很完美的決裂點嗎?但看著眼前二人還是互相扶持，他可能早就失去了這樣的感覺了。他討厭Batman，他討厭Bruce Wayne，哥譚，總是來奪走他擁有的一切。猛禽再次衝向二人，總要來個了斷的。Batman奪過Nightwing手上的麵粉擋在他們之間，猛禽的爪一下子割破麻包袋，麵粉到處飛揚。Nightwing好像瞬間明白了到底Batman在打什麼算盤，他在猛禽四周加上了保護牆，然後在保護牆內點燃他的藍色火光，保護牆內瞬間產生粉塵爆炸，保護牆把爆炸範圍規限，外面不受牽連。要是普通人的話會重傷甚至死亡，但對方是猛禽，Nightwing知道分吋。Nightwing馬上把牆內的火熄滅，他察看猛禽，他的第二個父親。

 

 "會太狠嗎?"

 "不，猛禽是靠戰鬥獲取魔力，速戰速決才是最明智的。"

 

Nightwing開始為猛禽治療，猛禽握著Nightwing的手示意阻止。他還有話想跟Dick說，矛盾很久的一句。

 

 "翅翅，或許我真的……"受不了自己堅持的受到反駁，受不了你的離去。

 "不，猛禽，我才是最狡滑的一個。"他緊抱猛禽。

 

我知道的，我一直都知情，其實我很清楚，你殺了Zucco的事，但我沒去阻止，因為我也不能壓下心中的衝動，我也覺得他罪有應得，死有餘辜。我多年來一直對此緊緊於懷，但看到你的坦言，我決定也要面對那個過錯。那個罪，我會和你一同分擔，你不用獨自承受。

 

 "我和你一樣，手上早已沾滿鮮血了。"

 

但就算如此，他還是想讓這份仇恨就終於這裡。他未來可能會遇上一切與Zucco有關的事，但即使如此，他會承擔因爲這是他的罪。

 

警笛聲傳來，猛禽推開了Nightwing。

 

 "離開這裡吧，翅翅。"

 "但是我該和你一同受罰!"不管哪一項，他也是有罪。

 "別停步於此，Richard……滾!"

 "不要，放開我，Batman!"

 

Batman強行拉著Nightwing離去，留下一個重傷的猛禽，和那永遠沒人會再發掘的真相。Batman把他帶到遠處才把Nightwing放開，他彷彿在等待著什麼，但他沒正視過Dick。直到他身體再也堅持不了，Dick才後知後覺的想起眼前的人類與猛禽死鬥了很長的時間，他的身體早已到極限。

 

 "別動，I can heal you, I can save you!!"

 "You already did……"Batman一下子回到Bruce的狀態，強吻了Dick，你無時無刻在我身邊也是救贖。

 

馬車的聲音傳來，Batman知道他的的人來到了。Alfred早已在附近待命，看到二人一團糟不禁讓Alfred倒抽口氣，但Batman還是強拖著整身傷靠自己上了馬車。

 

 "Dick閣下，請上車。"

 "我不知我還有沒有資格上車，Alfred。"

 "至少他沒有叫我馬上開車，而且他也沒有自個兒關上車門，只是……你不能把車上的談話氣氛想得像你們平常在床上那樣甜蜜。"

 

Nightwing苦笑的脫下面具，進入馬車。

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

###  (20)

 

Bruce在車上不發一言，他有很多話想問，但當他靜下來時，卻先有一肚子怒火。他的怒火來源來自很多的地方，但他沒能精準說出到底是哪一項令他如此火大。這樣的低氣壓令Dick滿身不自在，Bruce在生氣，史無前例那一種。是什麼讓他如此生氣了，或許是自己擅自離開，或許是自己的自私把他牽入惡魔間的衝突，又或者是他什麼也沒跟Bruce說也說不定，Dick理解Bruce，他總會為自己掌握不到的事而生氣。

 

 "或許我真的太急進了。仔細想想，我們才認識兩年，我卻急於把你留在身邊，以為自己對你就是有那麼大的影響力。"

 "不是這樣的，Bruce!我可以永遠留在你身邊的，我真的願意。"我願意永遠不為人知的待在你身邊，我願意永遠作你身邊的惡魔，每晚的夜巡我也可以陪你，永遠地。

 "你要我相信什麼?相信一個我甚至連真名也不知道的人嗎?Richard是你真名?猛禽知道，他當然知道，因為他是你的導師，那我呢?"不正常，他不該如此感情用事，他不應該這樣質問他，這不像以往的自己。

 

Dick頓時像被抽走氣力似的，他癱在椅上，不愧是Bruce的私人馬車，連座椅也非常舒服，就算躺上一天也沒事。他知道有很多事要跟Bruce說，但該由哪裡開始說起才好?

 

 "我的名字是Richard John Grayson，繼承我的人類父親之名。如果要命令我，呼喚這名字的人將會獲得我完全的控制權。但不要誤會，Dick也是別人呼喚我的名字，我在哈利馬戲團那數年中，大家的確都稱我為Dick，我該早就告訴你的。"

 

看著Bruce不為所動，Dick知道對方還沒滿意。他靠近Bruce，開始把他身上的傷治療一下，這都是因他而起的傷，他該負責的。Bruce這次沒有躲開，身體各處都在叫囂，Dick輕輕脫下他的裝甲，看到裝甲下的人類之軀，他總算看到這麼狼狽的身體。Dick倒抽口氣，彷彿那個身體是他的身體，他不捨的輕輕撫摸著自己，這樣的動作總能令他自己氣消，這次也一樣。他把Dick拉到自己身邊，那些傷他不在意，總會恢復的。

 

 "我要聽全部，由你出現在世上有記憶起到你與我相遇的所有事，要比任何人清晰，比猛禽所了解的更詳細!由你出生，到投靠哈利馬戲團，之後被猛禽帶走再離開猛禽直到遇見我，每一個細節我都要知道。你知道你沒有拒絕的權利。"

 "我會說的，但我們有那麼多時間嗎?"

 "回哥譚的路很長，要半個月，你必須一直待在我的視線範圍。"

 "其實我們可以瞬閃回去，像上次你收拾豬面教授時。"

 "Richard John Grayson，我命令你與我坐馬車回哥譚，不准用別的方法。"

 

Dick的身體彷佛被電流通過似的呈現不自然的僵硬，他手背出現了新的烙印，Bruce認為那是命令的標記，而Dick也不太在意的看了下，這樣的命令標記他也是第一次見到，猛禽從不利用。

 

 "Bruce，還記得名字如我的生命嗎?你要記著一點。"

 

**絕對不要把我的名字記在任何一處上，絕對不行。如果你記下了，我會恨你的。**

 

Bruce並沒作任何回應，Dick知道他沒條件和Bruce談判，他現在甚至沒有離開馬車的能力，但他知道這名字的嚴重程度，Bruce一定會明白的。Dick隨即看向別處，Bruce知道他預備好了，面對過去的自己，把過去的自己在Bruce眼前完全坦承。

 

 "聽完後，你一定會討厭我的。"

 "你知道我永遠都不會討厭你的，Dick。過去的你是誰不重要，你需要為這樣的過去負責，而我會陪你，給予任何你需要的支援。最後一步到底是如何作，全都是你的選擇，你不需要向我尋求建議我也不會給了你任何建議，你要自己作決定。"

 "……告訴我有什麼理由不愛你?"

 

Dick回復了以往的笑容，他總是把人類覺得難為情的話說得那麼自然。Bruce下意識移開視線，他還沒氣消，絕對沒有。馬車停了下來，看來今晚他們要在這露宿，Alfred早已作好了長期旅程的準備，為了減輕Alfred的負擔，Bruce和Dick也到別處撿拾柴枝。其實他們都知道只要Dick一個魔法，他們有無窮無盡的火源，但Alfred知道他們需要一點空間，一點時間，而他不會把事情說穿。

 

 "這種果子其實很好吃，但要有技巧的採下來，不然的話甜味很快就會流失，送到你面前時已經不能吃了。"

 

Dick在樹上採了一些紅色的果子，Bruce認知內這並非什麼慣常會吃到的水果，但Dick把果子抵在Bruce的唇前，Bruce想了下最後還是吃下去了。香甜的味道在口中爆發，從沒嚐過的味道。Dick再把果子放在Bruce手中，自個兒繼續撿拾柴枝。

 

你還記得那個故事嗎，Bruce?那個男孩尋找同伴的故事。我誕生在荒野之地，在我有記憶以來我身邊一個人也沒有，我沒家人、朋友、同伴，我的誕生沒有任何生物在意。我沒有名字，也沒有方向。但我活下來了，我沒有死去，我坐在荒野的石頭上看著日復一日的景象，這裡甚至連動物也沒有。我開始漫無目的的行走，在我眼中一切都顯得不重要，我走著，走著，踏遍每一個我能去的地方。我靠步行離開了荒野，走到開始有動物和水的地方，我看著動物為他們的溫飽奔波，我意識到自己的不正常。我對自己待在荒野多久並無概念，但肯定不短的時間，但我來到平原地才知道生物要吃要喝，這一切我在荒野從沒意識要作，但我還活著。我雖然虛弱，但不至於死，我開始學習動物那樣吃喝，但對我的身體一點幫助也沒有。我還是虛弱，我陷入睡眠的時間很長，動物們會在我醒來時接近我，睡著時保護我，當時的我並不能理解心中的感覺，那是渴望關懷的心情。

 

我在平原待了一段不短的時間，直到有一次，我第一次看到人類。我第一次看到與自己外貌相似的生物，心中的澎湃你不能想像。我想嘗試與他們溝通，但他們是獵人，他們把我的"家人"捕獵，他們都死在我眼前，而我卻呆若木雞一樣，只能看著他們被捕殺帶回車上。那些獵人發現了我，當我以為也會被捕殺時，他們卻把我帶上車，給予我食物和水，還有衣物和睡覺的帳篷。他們沒能在我身上問出什麼，我從哪裡來，要往哪裡去，家人在哪裡，我全都不能回應，他們也只能聳聳肩作罷。他們帶我到附近的城市，我才知道原來與自己外貌相似的生物有那麼多，他們是人類。

 

很快我就知道自己與他們不一樣，就算外表與我相符的孩子也比我強壯，他們吃過食物後就能充滿力量，他們適時需要補充水份睡眠和休息，但我都沒有，我除予異於常人的長時間睡眠外，我不需要食物和水，因為這一切並沒能幫忙我強壯，我與他們不同，就算外表一樣，我還是在某些地方出錯了，以至於與他們不同。然後我偶然一次發現他們的目光，他們發現我與眾不同，他們發現我既不用進食也不用喝水，我的生存根基受到質疑，他們開始懷疑我，視我為怪胎。我明白這樣下去不行，他們總有一天會發現我是特別的存在，我不是人類。我想起在平原發生的事，他們不在乎人類以外的生物，這也是無可奈何的，他們也是靠動物生存，待死後他們會回歸大地，養育植物和動物，世界的循環就是這麼一回事。但不管如何，我意識到如果再不改變，我會失去立足之地。我開始模仿孩子的動作，我甚至會要求零食，我會與孩子們爭搶最後一片麵包，我會適當時喝一點水，就算這對我沒任何意義，但我必須這樣作。

 

之後我發現了別的孩子的成長，但我沒有，我發現自己不能一直在某些人身邊待太久，因為我的生長速率和他們不一樣，我不能一直待在同一個地方。我逃走了，我在這個城市學了很多基本知識，我學會文字和語言，也學會看地圖，我知道世界上有很多不同的城市，我能在裡面安定一段時間。不用吃喝也有好處，至少我不用每天憂愁食物，我走到哪累了就睡覺，醒了就繼續走。我的睡眠時間有增無減，我也有想過會在路中途就一睡不起，但沒有，我每次還是會醒來，然後看看地圖再次踏上旅途。這邊待久了我就轉移別的城市，城市之多必有不認識我的地方。在某個與哥譚差不多繁華的城市下，我偶然地躲在馬戲團的帳篷內，想要在那裡先渡過一晚，至少不用受晚風吹襲，或受晚上賊人的威脅。

 

然後我遇見了John和Mary，我的養父母。他們看到我時可說非常驚訝，Mary說他沒想過在這種會見到如我那樣瘦弱的孩子，我是他們在這裡見過最詭異的一幕。城市把許多事也掩飾得很好，這一點從沒改變過。我不明白為什麼John和Mary會收養我，我到現在也不明白，但他們完全翻覆了我的人生觀。馬戲團偶然下決定去哥譚，好久前的哥譚，久到那任國王到底是Bruce你的多少代之上的我也說不清。那裡可說是一個極繁榮的城市，比現在差不了多少。

 

Dick說到此，他停了下。他們坐在營火前，三人吃著Alfred作的料理，今晚甚至煮了湯，溫暖和關懷成了當中的調味料，Dick覺得簡直是魔法。他陷入了自我的沉思，在馬戲團可吃不到這麼好的食物，但他偶然還是會懷念那段時光。說真的馬戲團的伙食糟透了，他們經常半開玩笑的投訴菜沒煮熟，麵包總是乾巴巴的，喝起來像泥巴的湯，但就算這樣他們還是會吃光，碗和鍋子總是見底。

 

 "Dick?你累了嗎?"

 

Dick回神，他不知自己停下了多久，他發現Bruce和Alfred關心的看著他。Dick輕輕的笑，或許累了，或許是他不想說，Dick把碗放下，鑽進帳篷。每人一個帳篷，滿滿的私人空間，也令他想到更多。他躲入帳後，Bruce也讓Alfred先去休息，他可以先守夜，畢竟這裡是森林，偶然還是能見到動物經過的痕跡。時間過了多久?Dick醒來後看了眼外面，Bruce還坐在那，無視Dick的一切動靜。Dick主動坐在Bruce身邊，後者沒催促他把故事繼續說下去，看來今晚真的到此為止。Dick想起有東西要還給Bruce，他沒資格繼續拿著那枚戒指。

 

 "你回應我一個問題，我再考慮收不收回去。"

 

為什麼要帶走它?你大可以就這樣放在床邊，你也可以不用那戒指來吸引我，你原本可以掩飾得更好，為什麼你卻選擇帶走它?

 

Dick遲疑了下，他開始把玩手上的戒指，靜默了一段時間。Bruce只默默的等待，不作任何催促。待戒指重新被握緊在手心時，Bruce知道他準備好答案了。

 

 "因為我知道這次要去作什麼。我可能又會跨越那條線，我可能又會迷失自我。只有這戒指才能提醒我，我……想回哥譚。我不能一直待在哥譚，我不能把猛禽重新帶來哥譚，我要遠離這裡。但我又必須提醒自己還有地方可以回去，還有人在等我。原本我計劃以它來支撐我回哥譚的路，然後再還你。但現在沒意義，我只剩馬車回哥譚這條路。我無時無刻不在想你，我會怕你失望，但我還是貪戀你的懷抱，我還是想……"

 

Bruce撲向Dick，把他撲向草地上。

 

 "Dick……你需要留個心眼。沒多少男人能抵抗這樣的話。"

 "Alfred還在帳篷。"他肯定知道。

 "我們走遠點。"

 

Bruce直接把整個人抱起往河邊走，Dick輕撫Bruce的臉，但他沒有任何反抗，默默抱住Bruce，夜還很長。

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

###  (21)

  
  


Dick沒有回帳篷的記憶，但他醒來時看到Alfred用一臉我都懂的表情看著他，Dick就知道沒什麼可以逃過這位老紳士的雙目。

 

 "或許我們以後只立2個帳篷就好，這樣省功夫得多。"

 "Alfred……別說了。"Dick現在就想鑽回去。

 "來吃早飯吧，Dick閣下。Bruce陛下他去了前方探路，差不多該回來了。"

 "他的體力也太好，Alfred你都養了個什麼怪物出來。"他的體力甚至比身為惡魔的自己更甚。

 "他是個優秀的人。這樣說有點誇張，但Bruce陛下是哥譚的驕傲，毫無疑問。如果他能除掉那黑色制服下的性格，可能會更好也說不定，但也是這些造就現在的他。"

 "Alfred，你會討厭我嗎?他應該要找個更好的女性才對。"

 "老實說，當初陛下把你抱回來我也嚇了一跳，也不太理解你們之間的關係。但後來我明白，除了你以外沒人更適合待在他身邊。至於更好的女性……自他選擇了Batman這條路時，他已捨棄了與平常的女性共度一生的機會，我不得不承認曾經期望過，但一切都是他的意願。而他，選擇了你，至少他選擇了一個能照看他背後的人，而不是又多一個他要看顧的女性。"

 "Alfred……說不定我也愛上你了。"

 "老人家接受不了那麼多新事物，也力不從心了。如果我再年輕個30年說不定還會奉陪的，但感謝你的厚愛。而且我暫時還沒想要成為陛下的情敵，晚上睡覺時有個黑色的身影滿滿的妒忌看著你。"

 

Dick輕輕從背後抱著Alfred，看阿，人類貴族不盡是壞人，他愛他們，用盡一切代價也可以。

 

 "這是什麼畫面?"

 "我思想上出軌了。"換來的是Bruce一個疑問的挑眉"我愛上Alfred了，Bruce!"

 "這玩笑不好笑，Dick。"

 

他們再次踏上旅程，Dick的故事繼續，他開著窗讓Alfred也能清晰聽見，這是他人生最美好的一刻，他希望和人分享。

 

John和Mary是我暫時人生來說鮮有的光，他們擁有無限魅力和耐性，一開始猛禽還沒偷輸給我魔力時，我嗜睡之餘身體一直不明的虛弱，但John和Mary從沒離開過我，他們會鼓勵我，睡覺時抱緊我，他們會給予我一切需要，包括愛和關懷。我有一段時間虛弱，直到猛禽偷把魔力輸給我時我才正常成長。然後我在偶然下我看到自己長出了翅膀，我不知道猛禽有沒有看到畢竟那時我偷跑出去了。有活力的我喜歡到處亂逛，弄到一身糟才肯回馬戲團，John和Mary會責備我同時也會細心地幫我擦身，可能他們覺得這樣的我才是一個男孩子該有的表現，這也是我在健康成長的表現。剛長出翅膀時我就知道自己和John與Mary不一樣，我不是人類。我長出了翅膀，我花了很多時間才學會隱藏，然後我學會了使用魔力，改變自己的外貌，我每隔一段時間就會微調自己的外表，好讓身邊的人不要因此起疑，而我也不用再因此而四處流浪。我可以陪伴到他們死亡，在他們的一生中曾經有個一名Dick Grayson的男人就好，那個人最終的走向根本不重要。

 

我這樣隱藏了好幾年，我變得強壯開朗，這樣的性格來自我的父母，我愛他們，也希望未來能成為這樣的人。我學習空中飛人的技巧同時也幫助我隱藏自己魔物的身份，大約他們估計我9歲那一年，我受到父母的認同，我能與他們踏上舞台。哈利團長甚至為了我而預備了一個完美的舞台，他深信就算我們在哥譚的郊外，大幅宣傳會有回報，我可以在哥譚的市民前正式出演我的第一次空中飛人表演。你不能想像那對我來說是多大的認同感，我如一個真正的9歲孩子一樣興奮，我期待已久的一刻，回報馬戲團各位對我的照顧，與我最愛的父母一起在空中飛揚翻騰。在我踏上跳台那一刻，哥譚的目光都在我們身上，我那刻充滿力量，我知道我愛這種目光，我愛受到注目，我愛受人愛戴。我要通過這場表演把人的愛都偷走，我要他們為了看我的身影而再買門票，我要他們知道The Flying Graysons有3個成員，他們的回頭就是為了看我們3個!然而一切都是空談，就在我的父親和母親先一躍而去，他們對彼此滿有自信，他們早已對交託性命予對方一事毫不猶豫，他們總能成為對方的網把對方穩妥的接住。然而，在下一刻我要接住母親的手時，他們發現出問題了，唯一拉住他們的繩索斷了，他們驚恐的表情烙在我的腦海之中，至今仍記憶猶新，彷彿是昨天的事。

 

他們墜落了，跌在舞台之上，The Flying Graysons一瞬間就完結了，連同我的妄想。之後的事猛禽告訴你了，馬戲團葬了我的父母，哥譚的衛兵姍姍來遲，但這一切對我父母的死沒任何影響，因為他們到來也救不到我的父母也不會令他們復活。我們安置好所有事後，猛禽告訴我一切，我是惡魔，與他一樣。我要自己學會製作魔力，不能只依賴他。我一下子就知道我喜歡受人關注，人的精力和專注力能成就我，所以我選擇了魅魔這條路。猛禽教導我之餘我們合力找出Tony Zucco的罪證，那時我的稱號是Robin，那是我母親呼喚我的名字，我以為我會一直沿用到永遠。但不行……我們合力把Zucco推到監獄的門前，我深信Zucco在這些證據之下無處可逃，我深信哥譚還是有那麼一絲公義。所以我看著衛兵帶走Zucco同時我也離開猛禽，我想帶著父母的期望和影子活著，我想成為自由展翅的知更鳥，我想見識更多。

 

 "但我太天真了。"Dick下意識掐緊手，指甲直陷掌內以至出血，直到Bruce看不下去拉開他自虐的指甲才停下來。

 

Tony Zucco無罪釋放，理由是證據不足，我和猛禽所搜集的證據在貴族的壓力下被消失，我明白到再多證據也好，Zucco也不會有任何一絲動搖到他的地位，他背後的人比想像中更多，哥譚的黑暗比想像中更深。我離開後也觀察著哥譚的動靜，我知道Zucco的釋放會引致猛禽作出進一步行動，他可能會去殺人，他為了母親總能付出所有。但我害怕……我恨Zucco同時我沒有與猛禽一起行動的勇氣，我害怕與他一起承擔那人的算債和怨恨，但我又不能原諒Zucco在我們身上作的事，我不能為了Zucco擋在猛禽身前。所以我作了最自私的動作，我什麼也沒作。我裝作什麼都不知道，我裝作不知道Zucco被釋放，我裝作不知猛禽作的一切，我讓猛禽獨自一人面對，讓他自己承受血債。我逃了，離開哥譚和猛禽，逃離責任，逃離一切的指責。把Dick Grayson封在深處，不要再回來了。

 

 "Dick Grayson就是這樣的一個沒用的惡魔。我不是你所想的那樣光明，我也只是在逃避而已。把對一切的仇恨都怪罪在別人身上，把一切都遷怒到別人身上，然後把屬於自己的責任甩得一乾二淨。"

 

Bruce沒有作任何回應，他默默的聆聽。他從不是一個好的安慰者，他只能當聆聽者，理解Dick的過去，理解他的一切。

 

 "我逃走了，去了很多地方。"

 

首先我遇見的是Jason。Jason像極以前的我，無助也無力，但他眼神卻如一匹受傷且餓壞了的野狼。我輸給他魔力好讓他至少長出翅膀，我教他控制翅膀的隱現，我教他製作魔力，我教他運用。但Jason有點特別，他是靠自身情緒轉換成魔力，但當時的他控制上還有待改進。不像現在那個Jason，小時的他情緒更不穩定，情緒波動大，魔力經常暴走。我們因此曝露過不少次，而我們也逃離過不少地方。但我不能放棄他，看到他彷佛讓我看到以往的自己，就像我遇見父母和猛禽一樣，我也希望成為Jason的依靠。我不能解釋這是什麼情感，或許是對心中愧疚的補償，又或者是看到自己以往的影子。不管是什麼原因，我不會拋棄Jason。

 

然後我們又到了一個落後的村莊，那裡極為迷信，他們想要把長了翅膀的Barbara燒死。Barbara顯得比Jason情況好得多，他懂運用魔法，他也會控制自己。但他低估了人類的防外心，他以為這個村莊會接納他，因為他從小就在這長大。他一直隱藏翅膀，在尋找和等候一個合適的時機，讓村民接納他的不同。但最後，他被綁上木柱，人類點火想要活生生燒死他。這其實沒用，只是人類的火焰並沒那麼簡單能傷到我們，何況Barbara當時已經能運用魔法。只是Barbara覺得心碎，他為村作了很多的努力，但最後換來的只是人類排外的印證。Barbara輕鬆逃離後待在隱藏的地方，看著拿來燒死自己的木柱全然燒盡。我向他伸手，與我們一起走吧，我們也是惡魔，能作照應。

 

 "或許我那時才是怕寂寞的一個，Jason我能獨自顧好嗎，這樣的疑問也一直在我心中。"

 

最後我們在某個城市的角落看到Tim，你還沒見過他，但他是一個很優秀的弟弟，他聰明冷靜，但又帶著我已失去的童真。你看到也會被他的臉蛋迷倒，因為不管是小時候的他還是現在的他都那麼可愛且黏人。第一次見他時像個4歲左右的小男孩，現在已經和我差不多高大了。和Jason與Barbara比，他就像羊一樣溫馴可愛，他除了小時候沒自保能力外，他任何時候都是省心的一個，而且他還不會拒絕我的抱抱。

 

 "Dick……扯遠了。"Bruce絕對不會承認自己是因爲聽到Dick讚不絕口而有點羨慕才中止他的話。

 "有機會的話，你一定要認識一下我那世界第一可愛的弟弟。"

 "你們4個相遇，你建議以兄弟姊妹相稱。"

 "我是提出的大哥，之後是成熟的Barbara，然後是Jason，最後是Tim。"

 

我們這樣渡過了一段很長的時間，現在想想他們陪伴我的日子比猛禽還長。他們總是在我身邊，他們總是關顧我，雖然大哥自稱，但真正受照顧的……是我才對。多得他們的存在，我少了閒心想以前的事，我多了責任和目標，讓我不至迷失，回到過去。我很幸運，我有他們，也有你們，Bruce，Alfred。我愛你們，John﹑Mary﹑Damian和你們將會是我一生中最重要的人類，這一點永遠都不會改變。童話總是受過修飾後才出現在人的眼前，而人們都喜歡開心的結局，到底真相是什麼，故事的真正結局是什麼，這都不重要，不是嗎?有誰會想知道男孩加入馬戲團後的苦況，他甚至殺人了，然後為了補償的心態才保護小鳥和蝴蝶姐姐?

 

 "Damian……你們離開了誰在照顧他?"

 "Damian已經能走路了，他有資格認識這個世界。我不可能再隱藏他的存在。我已經在哥譚人民面前宣佈他的存在，他現在應該受到城堡的人照顧。"

 "但有一點令我很擔心Damian殿下的。"Alfred不禁加入討論。

 "Damian不說話，你在意這一點吧，Alfred?"

 "是的，正常1歲的孩子應該也能懂得說話，說一些單字或重點，但Damian殿下與其說不會說，倒不如他不願意。"

 "Alfred，難不成他受到了他那個無口老爸影響，變得不會說話了嗎?"

 "我也非常擔心這個，Dick閣下。"

 

Bruce不禁賞了個白眼予二人，Damian不說話是他自己不想說話，不是他的錯，絕對不是。他有在Damian面前說話，好讓他學習，也有跟著書上的幼兒教學領導Damian，他可以作的都作了，但Damian就是不肯說話，怪他嗎?他們已看到哥譚城了，他們的目的地近在咫尺，Dick懷著複雜的眼神看著哥譚，最終他還是回來了。

 

 "那麼……你要我去看一下Damian嗎?"

 "你知道你隨時都可以去見Damian。"

 

Dick偷偷探頭看著Damian的房間，他不再在那個小密室裡，公開他的存在同時他也擁有了一切的權利。他可以擁有一間光明正大的房間，他可以有自己的僕人，但Damian不說話令身邊的人不禁擔憂Damian是不是病了或有什麼問題，他們未來的國王是不是出現了什麼難言之隱。Bruce回來的消息令Damian馬上往門口迎接，Bruce美如其名是出外遊玩，但扔下一個剛公開存在不知生母為何人的1歲孩子，真的如Bruce Wayne的作風。Dick不可能與Bruce一起下馬車，他與Alfred到了馬廊，安置好一切後Dick才偷偷潛入Damian的房間，Bruce和Damian在那麼守候著。他的出現令Damian瞪大了眼睛，他毫不畏懼Dick的出現和靠近。Dick不是城堡的人，他不是每天都出現在自己身邊，但他並不感到陌生。相反，他對這雙藍眼有著親切感，他在那雙藍眼中看到疼愛。Dick展開自己的翅膀，再次逗著Damian玩，離上次這樣玩到底是多久前的事?眼前的孩子長得太快，讓他不禁嘆息人類的時間過得太快，而對他來說只是一瞬間的事。

 

 "你好，Damian。我來正式介紹，我叫Dick Grayson。"

 "Grayson……"

 "Damian說話了!"

 

這讓Bruce有點挫敗感，因為這代表他這個父親真的失格。兒子的第一句通常是爸爸媽媽，而他的兒子竟然是Grayson……他甚至不能在人面前解釋Grayson是誰，為什麼Damian會先說出這個。Dick反而很高興，眼前的孩子雖然稚嫩，但他還是能看出孩子臉上有他父親的堅強，他未來必成大器，他會是這國的國王，Dick對此毫無疑問。或許Bruce還會讓他成為新一任的Batman，只要多加訓練，他一定可以作到，因為他是Damian Wayne。就算他不想作Batman，Dick希望他能找到自己的道路，有他父親的指引，他不會走歪路。就算他選擇的路未必如他父親……Dick握起Damian的手。

 

 "Damian，現在的你可能不明白，但是未來你會遇上許多的考驗，也會有很多抉擇的時候……你會迷茫，你會懼怕，你會不知所措，甚至惱羞成怒也說不定，但你要記著一句……每一件事都有它的後果，當你已經作出選擇後你就相對要承擔後果。不要懼怕它們，因為當你學會面對它們時，你總會有所成長的。"

 "Grayson……你要去……哪裡……"

 "我要去承擔我的後果了，Damian。我要離開一段不知多久的時間，這段時間你能替我照看你的父親嗎?"

 

Damian收緊了嘴巴的線條，他大概不明白自己在說什麼，但這個樣子卻如他父親一樣，讓Dick不禁發笑。他放下Damian的手，轉身時留下了數根羽毛，Bruce追上去，而這個畫面只有Damian和Alfred看到。

 

 "那麼，我要去承擔我的後果了。"

 

下午，哥譚城宣佈他們捉到被稱為義賊的小偷，Nightwing。他主動上門自首，他被判決長期徒刑。小偷原本不需受這樣重的責罰，但背後的事，大家都明白到底是怎麼回事，畢竟Nightwing得罪的是整個哥譚的權力。

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

###  (22)

 

監獄和寧靜正常是扯不上關係的，哥譚的更甚。Dick被關入了哥譚城其中一個監獄，他的制服被拿去，他只能以真樣貌示人，但Bruce讓他不要以Dick Grayson的樣貌示人，吩咐他任何時候Nightwing也必須是別的樣貌。Dick並不理解背後的動機，他不以真樣示人真的好嗎?這樣真的是正確承擔後果方法嗎?說到最後還是覺得有什麼不妥，但他還是照辦了。這一年來，他都以別的樣子示人。在別人眼中，Nightwing是一個黑髮的小伙子，並沒有出眾的樣貌，但有極棒的身材。Dick深信自己現時的樣子，就算衛兵也沒能完全說出特徵，就太平平無奇了。

 

這一年很無聊，Dick躺在床上看著牢房鐵窗外的月亮，總覺得有什麼不好的事要來了。自他進入監獄後魔力只落無增，他甚至有點懷疑自己對魔力的感應力了。最近哥譚那邊好像有什麼大型騷動，之後Bruce的氣息變得很淡，他受傷了?可能很嚴重也說不定，Dick不知道。這個監獄距離哥譚有點遠，可說是哥譚最偏遠的監獄之一，來自哥譚的消息並不靈通，他也不能知道那個大型騷動到底是怎麼了，Batman有好好處理嗎?他肯定又每天沒日沒夜的待在蝙蝠洞，然後Alfred就幾乎每天都要強塞飯菜到他的嘴巴裡，但成果多數也不太成功。

 

Dick聽到腳步聲，還要是複數的。真少見呢，平常就2個衛兵，他們一向訓練有素，步伐一致，所以聽下去不會那麼雜亂無章。他們停在自己的牢房門前，Dick沒想要理會，因為他們會來找自己麻煩已不是第一天的事，而他一向奉陪。他剛到步時更甚，每天都有人想要對他的屁股下手之餘，還有很多人想要挑戰Nightwing的身手，畢竟就算再遠他們還是能聽見Nightwing是在哥譚的義賊，體術和智力也是獲得肯定。在監獄的生活太枯燥無味，總有一班好事者會挑釁他。Dick滿不在乎的看著外面的月亮，果然是有什麼事了吧。牢房門開啟，他只聽到一人步入的聲音，Dick的睡姿是頭背向門口，而他也不在乎來者是誰。今晚想玩困獸鬥嗎?看來是逃不了的感覺。

 

 "我今晚累了，你最好別惹我，我睡著了。"Dick繼續頭也不抬，他完全不在乎。

 "那我只能打擾你的美容夜了，Dick閣下。"

 

Dick馬上起身看向來者，Alfred?出事了，Dick下意識就明白。

 

 "Bruce怎麼了了嗎?"

 "我們需要你，Dick閣下。"

 

只是一年的時間，他就重獲自由了。看著久違的哥譚，Dick卻開心不過來。他與Alfred走到Bruce的房間，只有一絲絲氣息，他受重傷了?還是得重病了?但Dick看著床上的身體時他馬上明白，Bruce死了。沒有活著的跡象，一絲要醒來的痕跡也沒有，他就這樣躺在床上。Dick跪下來輕撫Bruce的臉，光是一年的時間，你就給我這樣的驚喜嗎?所以他的直覺沒有錯，只是Bruce死了。真意外呢，他完全哭不出來，眼前人彷彿只是睡著了似的，只要一會兒他就會醒來親親自己，再次輕輕撫摸自己的翅膀，然後他們又回到以往的生活。如果只是這樣就好了，但這樣是不可能的，Alfred的出現就證明了這一點，Bruce死了，在他不在的時候，在他為自己的過去承擔錯誤的時候，Bruce獨自一人面對不同的挑戰，最後死了。

 

 "到底是怎麼回事，Alfred?"

 "是Joker，Dick閣下。"

 

Joker……他知道，Batman的宿敵，一個為了與Batman永遠糾纏的瘋子。Dick沒親眼見過他，但他有一次與Batman去過一次Arkham那小島，Batman把哥譚大量的精神病患都安置在那裡，最深處的就是Joker。那一次他沒親眼見過，但他光是聽到Joker的笑聲已足夠讓人毛骨悚然，而Batman那一次就這樣帶著他離去。

 

 "那麼……Joker呢?"

 "我們只找到陛下的屍體，其他人沒找到……應該說還在搜查中。"

 

那是一場很突如其來的襲擊，但Batman把這個災難控制在一個小範圍，哥譚才沒整個淪陷。Joker是Batman的宿敵之一，但不得不承認他令Batman非常頭痛，他沒有底線，沒有下限，甚至可以沒有動機。他只想令哥譚陷入混亂，因此他可以作很多不合理的事，包括這次。這次他捉了Alfred，Joker知道了Batman背後總有一個男人在支持他，成為他最大的後援的人除了Nightwing之外就只有Alfred。Joker把目標放在Alfred和Damian身上，他知道了Batman的身份，他把他們帶到地下某個深處，連Batman一起。他差點把他們的臉皮也割下來，就算是Alfred也不想再提當時的事，但Dick有義務知道到底是怎麼一回事，因此Alfred繼續說下去。

 

那是一個很大的失誤，他們還是不知道到底Joker如何得知Batman的真實身份，他知道了Bruce Wayne，他知道了Batman的軟肋，他用他們來威脅Batman。他們被安置在一個地下洞穴，裡面模彷著城堡餐桌，只是這桌子只放置了3人，一直昏迷的Damian，整個身體被綁上繃帶的Alfred和Batman。你不能想像當時到底是多可怕的一個畫面，我們興幸你不在那裡，Dick閣下。我面前放置著一塊作得非常真實的臉皮，我面前和Batman面前也有一片，如果Damian殿下也有的話……天阿，真是不敢想像。他一直昏迷是一件好事，因為這樣他才不會受傷害，不管是身理上還是心靈上。我們也被Joker笑氣入侵體內，但Batman努力逃脫，最後破碎的木椅斷裂面把繩子割開。他先關心我們，讓我們逃出再追上Joker，但Joker早就作好預備。我不知道地下洞穴深處到底發生了什麼事，只有Batman和Joker才知道。洞穴產生了非常大的爆炸，你能在窗外看到，3分1貧民區被移為平地，無數來不及走避的人因此喪生。哥譚面臨一個重大的難關，人民需要領導，現在的他們不能沒有國王，但偏偏陛下卻……

 

Dick默默的聽，他顯得過於平靜，令Alfred也有種不安感。Dick輕輕吻下Bruce，就算再冰冷，他也是Bruce，而哥譚不能沒有Bruce不是嗎?Dick重生振作，他轉身面向Alfred，眼神堅定無比讓老紳士彷如看到陛下一樣。他們真是如出一轍，既有那麼多不同之處，但又如此相似的二人，因此他們才會互相吸引，互相改變，最終在一起。

 

 "Alfred，把屍體顧好，不可以有一絲的損傷。"

 "容我可以問一下你要作什麼嗎，Dick閣下?"

 "救他。"

 

知道作為一個魔物絕對比人類優勝的地方是什麼嗎?他們活得久，魔法用多了，總會知道那麼一兩個人能作大事，例如復活一兩個人類對他們來說不是什麼困難之事，他們隨手都可以作到。Dick來到一個無人之處，那裡出現了一間非常不合群的大房子，他要找的人在裡面了。房子從不拒絕他，就如房子主人的意志一樣，他總是歡迎Dick。房子主人坐在沙發上，不修邊幅的樣子產生難以令人信賴的感覺，但只要認識他你就明白，沒有人比他更可靠，只要他答應了的事就會幫你作到，不計代價。

 

 "John……我需要你幫忙。"

 "數百年沒見了，Dick。"

 "我需要它。"

 

John Constantine，人稱酒神。在人類和魔物間遊走，他喜歡酒所以總在人類的酒吧徘徊，Dick也只是在偶然機會下認識他。久違的老友相聚，可惜他沒時間與他喝酒聊天。人類的身體不能維持太久，如果身體開始腐爛了，那一切都太遲了。Constantine認真的看著Dick，嘗試在他眼中看出任何一絲帶退縮或玩笑意味的情緒，但Dick眼中只有著急、悲傷和痛苦，到底是誰能令這位神奇男孩眼中出現這樣的情緒?

 

 "那個人真的那麼值得嗎?就算復活了，那不是延續只是重塑，他不會記得你的，Dick。"

 "這樣就夠了。"

 

Constantine轉移視線看著眼前的火爐，他輕輕說出要求，Dick毫不猶豫的答應。哥譚不能沒有Batman和國王，Alfred不能沒有主子，Damian不能失去他的父親，Dick不能忍受一個沒有他的世界，至少不能以這樣形式終結。

 

 "待你處理好一切後，我再找你要代價。"

 

Constantine拿出一瓶銀色的液體，這被稱為酒神的因子，能讓死人復生的東西。Dick想要接過去，但Constantine還是問了最後一句:他完全不可能會記得你，這樣也可以嗎?Dick一把搶去，沒有比他復生更值的事了。

 

回到哥譚已經是一個星期之後的事了，但Alfred很優秀，他全面封殺所有消息，只說Bruce感染重病不宜見人，就連Fox也信了。實際上他把Bruce屍體放在蝙蝠洞的冷藏庫中，他想不到任何比這裡更安全更能保存屍體的地方。看到Dick的歸來讓Alfred安心下來，Dick把酒神的因子倒入Bruce的身體內，Bruce的屍體開始出現變化，身體開始回溫，血液運行的跡象再次遍佈全身，胸腔開始正常的呼吸動作，Bruce再次活過來了。

 

 "是神蹟!"

 "或許真的是那樣沒錯。他會好起來，但Alfred……"

 

Dick站起來同時把Bruce抱到床上，現在的身體需要被窩回溫，而不是放在冷凍庫裡。他正色的看著Alfred，但老人看出這眼神，是道別的眼神。

 

他會忘記一切，Alfred。他會忘了自己是哥譚的國王，他是Bruce Wayne，他有一子名為Damian。他沒可能以正常的途徑恢復記憶，因為酒神的因子並非萬能，它更新了身體所缺乏的東西，並重塑身體，Bruce的大腦不是以往的大腦，他現時的大腦不存在記憶。他會忘記你與我，但這都不重要，Alfred。你要向我保證，不要向他提起Batman的事，除非他主動否則不要讓他知道自己的Batman事蹟，不要讓他再陷入Batman的事當中。最重要的還有……不要讓他記起我的存在。

 

 "你不會留在他身邊嗎?是你救活了他。"

 "……不，我要出一趟遠門，Alfred。"

 "要多久才會回來?"

 "我不知道，Alfred。我甚至不知道自己能不能回來，如果幸運的話，晚年的Damian可能會見到我也說不定。"但那時，一切都物是人非了，你們人類就是這麼轉眼之間的生物。

 

Alfred在Dick眼中看到許多的情緒，不捨和快樂夾雜出新的色彩，但當中的寧靜Alfred在戰場上見過無數次，年輕時是戰爭前線軍醫的他沒少見過這眼神，臨死之人總有這個眼神色彩，平淡面對死亡臨到自己身上的情緒。他卻在一個惡魔眼中看到，一個應該要比他們更長壽的惡魔身上看到。Alfred不敢問他到底要去哪裡，但那句話足以證明這或許是他一生人中最後一次見到這藍色惡魔的機會。但他分神了，床上的Bruce痛苦的醒來帶著悲嗚，出自身體的自然反應他轉頭看向床上復活的主子。

 

 "Bruce陛下!"

 

待Alfred再次看向窗邊時，Dick的人影已消失，只剩下月光照射著那空空如也的陽台，他甚至來不及給那惡魔一個最後的擁抱。

 

 "嗯……你是……誰?"

 "我會慢慢解釋你聽的。"

 "你在等誰嗎?"Bruce看著Alfred對著陽台若有所思的眼神。

 "不，沒有。"那裡已經不會再有人來了。

 

Dick走在最前方，Jason和Barbara跟在身後，兩邊的步伐不同令人產生要面臨難熬處境的是後面二人才對的錯覺。這裡是Barbara找到的，這個山丘幽靜無人，環境優靜，一眼看去便是哥譚的景色，只是有點遠而已。Dick想要的就是這樣的地方，可以醒來時就看到他最關注的人事物，不是很棒嗎?Jason悶悶不樂，他與Dick吵了一場架，他打了Dick一頓，最後還是忍不住像個娘砲似的在他大哥懷中哭罵著。為一個人類，值得嗎?Dick對此卻毫無疑問似的抱著他的小翅膀，這是我的選擇，Jason。一切都是選擇，而我作了。他們走到山丘頂，Constantine已站在那等待著他。

 

 "都完事了嗎?"

 "小翅膀，小芭，我的房子要幫我顧好。那裡有很多食物快過期了，你們幫我拿給有需要的人。"

 "我們會處理好的了，Dick。"

 "還有……哥譚就拜託你們了。"

 

他總是信任小芭的處理能力，他抱緊Barbara，他知道懷中女孩一定會哭。她曾經說過沒有Dick的日子她不能想像，沒事的，我總會醒來的是不是?

 

 "那麼我要取走了，說好的代價。"

 

Dick的十分一魔力，彷如奪取生命的行為。魔物很少會出現一下子被抽走魔力的情況，這對魔物來說是很危險的行為。弱的魔物被抽走可能會直接灰飛煙滅。像Dick他們這類中上甚至高階惡魔會陷入沉睡，一個非常長的沉睡。有點像身體的自我回復機制，動物身體到達極限時會陷入冬眠狀態以減少身體運作損耗，魔物也一樣。但沒人知道這會是多久，一年?十年?一百年?甚至幾千年也說不定。這段期間會出現什麼事令Dick死亡也不是奇怪的事，因此Constantine讓他選擇一個安全的地方沉睡，一個任何時候都可以避過生命受威脅的地方。

 

Dick直接躺在小芭他們為他預備的地方，這裡有著結界看守，在外面沒人會發現這裡就躺著一個惡魔。Constantine開始抽取魔力，Dick一下子感到全身無力。

 

 "當有事時……再叫我啦。"

 

他累了，身體乏力，精神也遠他而去，他眼皮很重。別哭了啦，小芭，你以後就真的是大姐了。Jason別這個眼神，你答應過我不會再有這個眼神的，我們不殺人。Bruce……我要……先睡一下了，愛你阿。

 

機會來了，Thomas看著哥譚主城大亂，而Bruce那傢伙不知去向。嘴角的笑容一直制止不了，Thomas已經看到他等待已久的機會要來了。後方出現一個人影，Thomas馬上往那處投出刀刃，但沒能擊中任何東西，倒是為他的房間的牆又增加了一小處傷痕。

 

 "你是誰?"

 "你好，Thomas Wayne。我的名字叫Ra’s。"

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

###  (23)

 

我是誰?眼前的二人又是誰?總覺得好像缺失了些什麼，但又說不出來。Bruce在這1個月一直在想這個問題。你的名字是Bruce Wayne，你是哥譚國的國王。這名孩子是你的兒子，他叫Damian。你在之前哥譚城一場災難中受波及，因此你受了重傷，甚至連記憶都失去了。那名老人是這樣跟自己說的，他自稱為Alfred Pennyworth，一名老臣子，自小看著自己長大，如父親一樣的存在。Bruce的確對Alfred有種不可自控的依賴和親切感，但相反作為親生兒子的Damian與自己不親近，他不明白，他以前是個失職的父親嗎?兒子跟任何人都不親近，也不跟他聊天，每天都看著窗邊彷佛在等待著什麼。他曾經問過Damian到底在等待什麼，Damian只回應Grayson，是什麼鳥的名字嗎?但他在腦海中沒能找到與Grayson有關的任何鳥。

 

他重新開始學習和理解，他失憶了沒錯，但他看到哥譚，他的國面臨著大災難，而Bruce的本性告訴他不能放任下去，哥譚需要領導，他們需要一個標竿，有什麼人比作為國王的他更適合成為這道標竿?身為國王的他必須現時就站出來，站在眾人面前給他們一個明確的目標。當他把這個想法告訴Alfred和Fox時，兩者也感到恩惠，他們終於見到Bruce作出一個國王該有的行動，而這一點也令Alfred心中某處一直隱隱側痛著。他看著Bruce站在眾人面前演說，他隱藏自己失憶的事實，盡可能大膽地在人們面前表現出堅毅的一面。Alfred不得不認同那是一場精彩的演講，這次可能是Bruce第一次以Bruce Wayne的身份表現出如此精彩帶給人希望的一面，同時也是他最完美的一面，人民的士氣受鼓舞，他們為這樣的國王而感到自豪。他才是原本的Bruce Wayne，這一個想法閃過Alfred的腦海。或許他們真的不需要黑暗騎士，他們需要的只是一個把國王職責視為己任的男人，而眼前這個男人或許才是Bruce Wayne本質也說不定。那些黑暗騎士的過去就由它離去，現在的他才是Alfred最期待的一幕也說不定。

 

Bruce開始力求上進，他努力作好身為國王要作的事。看到身邊人的眼神，他好像有點猜到失憶前的自己表現得多像一個昏君，不務正事，決策都交給Fox，那他在作什麼?他問過Alfred到底以前的他是一個怎樣的他。Alfred開始講述以前Bruce Wayne的生活，總括來說除了正事和傷害人的事外他都差不多作過了。對於以前的自己，Bruce有種說不出的挫敗感，他原來是這樣的一個人嗎?

 

房外有人敲門，Alfred帶來了一封信。Bruce接過來，他認得這徽，Wayne家家徽，旁邊附帶哥譚副城的城徽。來信者毫無疑問是他的兄長，Thomas Wayne。

 

哥譚分為主城和副城，兩個城也非常繁華，分別為Bruce Wayne和Thomas Wayne管治。兩者實際上差距不大，只有君主之別，當年有先見之明的前任國王，Bruce的父親Thomas立下遺囑，把城分為2邊交給Thomas和Bruce管治，兩邊都稱為哥譚，只是人民為方便而稱為主城和副城。

 

沒人能理解為什麼要這樣稱呼，但在二人的管治下，兩城並無差距，不管是經濟、民生還是未來。表面上兩城往來毫無顧慮，他們是一個城同時也是姊妹城，但Alfred對於在這個節骨眼時期Thomas的到訪有所避忌。作為Batman的Bruce一直避忌或觀察著Thomas的一舉一動，他看得出Thomas不滿現時狀況，他並不認為自己的哥譚有哪裡比所謂的主城有任何比不上的地方，也看不到Bruce Wayne哪裡比他更值得成為最高的王者。以前的Bruce一向都深知Thomas內心的醜陋和妒火，因此除了正常交際外他都盡量避免與Thomas有別的接觸，更不會接受他的關心。

 

然而現時可說是哥譚的危難時期，拒絕姊妹城的到訪和協助顯然有失自然，而Alfred相信Thomas也是看準這個不容拒絕的時機到訪，他不敢想像到底背後的動機是什麼。Bruce聽到Alfred的見解，現時主城能夠自己解決危機，並不需要副城協助，他們可以體面點的拒絕也說不定。

 

 "陛下，有急事相報。哥譚城的Thomas Wayne陛下親自來訪，已經在城外了。"

 

然而Thomas Wayne向來都是一個與Bruce一樣的人，各方面都一樣的人，才智上從不比Bruce遜色。他早就明白Bruce的打算，要是他的話應該會拒絕，Thomas不會讓這良機錯失。所以他出信的同時就起程了，這狡滑的貓頭鷹!

 

 "希望你不要介意我突然來訪。哥譚面臨這樣的困局，身為兄長的我實在按捺不住，因此才會剛出信同時便動身，你不會介意吧?"

 "這的確是唐突的來訪，Thomas。現在你應把你的貓頭鷹頭盔拿下，讓我們先來吃個久違的家人飯。"

 

人來到了就不好拒絕，拒絕了就會有失身份，對形象不好，Bruce默默咬牙切齒的想著。脫下面具後，任何人都不會弄錯Bruce和Thomas的關係，他們是雙生子，他們有著極相似的樣貌，只是Thomas臉上再多幾道傷痕。每一道傷痕都有不同的故事，但真正原因恐怕知道的人不多。二人在散步期間談論最近的主城，人民慢慢振作，Bruce的演說成為了最大的動力。他們絕望不安時有人站出來，高舉希望的旗幟，帶領他們走向未來，這樣的舉動狠狠抓住了人民的心，他們未來也會歸向Bruce Wayne，他們會一直支持這個君王，Thomas覺得這一步他下得太漂亮了，也沒有掩飾讚賞之情。實際上，Bruce也為此忙得焦頭爛額，他每天都去不同的地方視察。哥譚並不缺儲備，但這災難突然降在主城處，要彌補這空洞需要大量勞動人手和監察人員，突如其來的需求難以找到足夠的人員。這致命點令工程和修復工作援慢，Bruce、Fox和Alfred也忙到不可開交。

 

 "讓我來幫忙，弟弟。我可以派人來城裡幫忙，這才是兄弟間該作的事。"

 "我想不用麻煩，Alfred和我可以處理。"

 "我會用盡全力幫助陛下的。"

 

Alfred早就警告過Bruce不要接受任何來自Thomas的協助，畢竟那些都是副城的人，難聽點是線眼，他們只會把主城的消息帶到Thomas耳邊，是間諜。Thomas當然早就猜想到Bruce不會答應，但他堅持這一點，他派出的人更是令Alfred吃了一驚。

 

 "不要那麼快拒絕，讓我介紹一下，Richard Grayson，我的副手。"

 

身後一直帶著面具的男性脫下面具，露出面具底下的俊俏臉孔，與Alfred認識的惡魔樣貌如出一轍，只缺乏臉部笑容。麥色肌膚﹑藍色雙目，性感且吸引人一嚐的嘴唇，性感的身材，無疑眼前人非常吸睛，連Bruce也被吸引到。Bruce沒有之前的記憶，而Alfred也完全沒有提及過，Alfred一直遵守他和Dick最後的約定，不要再與Bruce提及Dick Grayson這個人或惡魔的存在了。或許他已經不會再參與在他和Bruce的人生中，他到底在哪也無人知曉。

 

但Alfred肯定不是眼前這個人，雖然他們看下去如出一轍，甚至Alfred也努力忍著才沒至於叫出Dick閣下，但他肯定Bruce被眼前人吸引了，而這不是一個好預兆。甚至他也是叫Richard Grayson，這個是巧合?還是命運?如果他不是在Thomas身邊，Alfred不會有任何意見，他期望他的陛下會找到一個打從心中所愛，對方也愛他的人，雖然Dick是惡魔，但他愛Bruce﹑Damian還有自己。如果對方是Dick，他毫無意見。但這個Richard雖然有著與Dick一樣的外貌，但他的眼中對Bruce沒愛，他沒有感情，他如玩偶，他是爪牙，Thomas Wayne的爪牙，而Alfred對於Thomas身邊的人都不得不提防，就算他再像那個好惡魔。

 

他很美，有著莫名的吸引力，會讓人想要他。Bruce被自己這個想法嚇倒，他意識到這個Thomas的圈套也說不定，但他總覺得眼前人有什麼特別吸引他的地方，不只是外貌。想讓他的雙眼露出感情，只為我而反應出的感情，我想要他。

 

 "他是我的好副手，他一定能幫你監督工程的一切和人手分配。"

 "那麼……我們就只好接受了，不是嗎?"

 "陛下!"Alfred輕輕在他身邊抗議。

 "Alfred，不會有事的。而且我們的確需要人手。"

 

失去記憶下連他的警覺性也降低了，在Alfred不贊成的眼神下，Richard會待在主城一段時間，直到修復工作完成，而這將會是Bruce Wayne人生中最大的錯誤之一，足以後悔一輩子的程度。

 

毫無疑問Richard是一個好助手，他作事謹慎且細心，但效率卻無容置疑。他一個人光用1晚的時間便把平常人需要3晚的時間才安排好的事安置好，而且隔天便把人員名單交到Fox手中，令後者驚訝不已。Alfred早在之前便警告過Fox別太信任這孩子，但他的辦事能力不得不佩服。在Richard的能力下，今天的修復工作達到比預期更棒的進度。就在Richard來到哥譚快一年的晚上，Bruce邀請了Richard共進晚餐，只有他和Richard的，Alfred不同意但這或許是個認識Richard的好機會。他會盡量待在Bruce身邊，而Alfred希望他的好陛下一如以往的理智，而非被情感所驅動，僅限這次。Bruce坐在他的位置上，Richard理應坐對面，但Bruce認為太遠也不方便聊天，他把Richard的位置放在他的左手邊。以禮節來說的確不妥，但Bruce從不管禮節，以往的他更是出名無禮也說不定，畢竟他早就與各國公主平民女性也有不少緋聞。他喜歡女性，但眼前的男性對他有莫名吸引力，他想要接近他。

 

 "說一點你的事，Richard。"

 "我是孤兒，被Wayne陛下發現後待在哥譚城。"

 

我是一晚間成了無父無母的孤兒，父母被奸人殺害，我逃生到附近的森林。我一直覺得對方還在找我也說不定，我不知道為什麼那個人要殺他們，但他可能還會想殺我也說不定。因此我一直躲在森林，直到偶然之下，Wayne陛下發現了我。他或許看到我可憐，因此帶我來到哥譚。Wayne陛下親自教導我，這到現在我仍覺得不可思議。為什麼一國之君會願意成為一個髒兮兮的孤兒導師?他嚴格，不講情感，一切都以理性和冷靜的判斷為先。但無疑地這對我來說也是最棒的日子，就算他訓練我成為他的副手過程中多麼痛苦，我還是對他忠心，會為他獻上我擁有的一切。

 

 "聽下去可不像某些人口中的Thomas。"

 "許多人也不理解Wayne陛下，也有許多無謂的傳言。但我認為一國之君要任何時候都作出理智的決定，而Wayne陛下正是這樣的人。"

 "你忠心於他。"

 "但我現在會全心效忠你的，Wayne陛下。你和另一位Wayne陛下……有所不同。"

 

Richard顯示出些許的羞澀，無形地在眼神中游離。小麥色肌膚上染上了些許桃紅，眼中不安的避開了Bruce的眼神，但這些許動作全都落入Bruce眼下。他在緊張，呼吸由見到他那一刻就加速，他沒有正眼看過自己，桌上的食物也沒動過多少。身體肌肉僵硬，但他沒有遠離自己，相反以距離來看有靠近的傾向。他沒有討厭我，但他心還在Thomas那邊。他要再多下點功夫把Thomas的意圖套出來嗎?Bruce不禁想到這個。他想一箭雙雕，把Richard留在身邊同時也把Thomas的意圖套出。他沒有天真到把Thomas的好意真的看作是好意，他必然有叫Richard在背後作什麼小動作，而這會是什麼?Bruce想要拿到手。Bruce輕輕把手靠向Richard，試探Richard的反應。他沒有拒絕，Bruce甚至握著Richard的手，拉他往陽台。

 

比想像中的硬，手在多重訓練下長滿硬而厚的皮，手有點冰冷，不如想像……他在拿誰和Richard對比?

 

陽台外一覽哥譚景色，Bruce一直都為此而自豪，而他每次看到都想與人分享。他以往都與Alfred分享也說不定……不對，不只Alfred，那個感覺不對。他的記憶中沒有衝突，但身體卻作出了抗拒似的，不是Alfred……那會是誰?Fox?Damian?不對，是一個更健談的人，與現在的Richard相似又全然不同的人，所以他身體才會對Richard有抗拒。但這重要嗎?他已經對以往自己認識感到乏力，沒任何一件值得一提的事。那你還想恢復記憶嗎?這個問題一直困擾著Bruce，說真的……記憶真的那麼重要嗎?

 

 "Wayne陛下?"

 "Richard……"

 

Call me Bruce……

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

###  (24)

 

這未來也會是屬於Thomas的景色，當Bruce帶他到陽台觀賞哥譚景色時，這個想法充斥著Richard的腦海。他是Talon，屬於Thomas的爪牙。他沒有說謊，他的確是無父無母的孤兒，他的父母被殺害，被Thomas殺害。那已經是他18歲時Thomas親口告訴他的，起初他完全理解不能，為什麼眼前人會那麼冷靜的告訴他，他的父母是自己親手殺的?他不解，他恨過Thomas，他甚至離開過Thomas。他接受不到這一瞬間的事實，他視為親人、導師、生命中最愛的人竟然是殺害他父母的人，多諷刺?他離開了Thomas，對方也沒有找他，他是如此不值得追尋的人嗎?你只是他的爪牙而已，Richard Grayson，別妄自菲薄了。但他選擇了告訴你，至少他告訴了你。你自知Thomas的能力，他不想告訴你的事有多少你察覺了?他向來都作正確的事，他作為owlman殺人，你作為Talon協助他。他對你的讚美向來極少，但他用行動作為對你的認同，Owlman身邊有許多利爪，但他只會稱呼你的名字。他的身邊有不同的利爪，但他向來只把你待在身邊。他身邊有許多不同樣貌的利爪，俊美性感比比皆是，但他只會親你抱你不是嗎?或許你真的是特別，你也只能這樣安慰自己，Richard Grayson，一日為Talon，終生也是Talon。

 

Richard待在Bruce的房間之中，Bruce邀請他到他的房間，因為他的房間景色更棒。Bruce Wayne喜歡自己，Richard一看就知道。他等待了一年的時間，讓Bruce最後對自己作出行動，他也假裝羞澀但回應著Bruce的感情，彷彿他自己情竅初開。他的心是Thomas的，但身可以用作道具，只要是Thomas想要的。

 

 "Richard，我們可能要分開一段時間。"

 "你厭倦我了嗎?"

 

他還在Thomas的床上，他們裸體相見，昨天Thomas突然拉他往床上大戰了一整晚，他現在身體還有點酸痛。Thomas聽到床邊人的問題隨即把他再按到身下，抓到Richard也覺得有點痛。他認真的看著自己，每次他這樣Richard就知道對方生氣了且原因多數出在自己身上。

 

 "我不會不要你的，Richard。"

 "那為什麼要分開?"

 

機會來了，Richard。Bruce Wayne的城出現大爆炸，Bruce Wayne也失蹤了，不管是什麼原因他現在也一定不好過。人民的心凌亂，他們期望盡快迎來安舒的日子。我要趁機把你放置在我弟弟身邊，找出他的把柄，把他的弱點抓到手。我要趁機把Bruce Wayne的哥譚弄亂，把Bruce Wayne拉下來，把哥譚再次統一。你是我最信任的人，Richard，你會幫我嗎?

 

 "Thomas，你知道我永遠拒絕不到你的。"

 

Thomas帶著讚賞的笑容把我抱起，距離我們去另一個哥譚還有一點溫存的時間，Thomas沒有放過那段時間，狠狠的讓我的身體離不開他。Thomas沒有告訴自己任何方法，也沒有限制自己任何方法，但他提醒自己的行動不要引起任何人的反感，除了Bruce Wayne和Alfred Pennyworth。因為Thomas考慮到未來統一後，他的臣子中不能有對他懷恨在心的人。不得不說Bruce Wayne雖那德行，但他的手下有許多得力助手。Alfred不在話下，Fox也是一個人才。而且他想保留哥譚與正義聯盟的合作關係，這能使他的哥譚步向更好。但情況有點麻煩，除了Bruce Wayne和Alfred Pennyworth外，他還有一個目標要跟Thomas匯報，Damian Wayne對他一直存在明顯的戒備心。他剛看到自己時明明開心，他還以為父子都一樣看上他，喜歡他這類型，但沒有。Damian Wayne甚至到現在仍用看敵人的眼神看著自己，Richard覺得這孩子必會成為威脅。

 

Richard開始搜索Bruce的房間，Bruce去了沐浴更衣，他早在來之前已經預備好自己，他和Thomas作過不少次，而他早就知道如何取悅男人。但這是他第一次與Thomas以外的人作，應該說前夕。Thomas沒說過需要用到這樣的動作，只是他自己覺得這樣作可以最快把事情解決的方法。由Bruce第一次見到他那一刻，他就知道男人看上了自己。他不知道事情會那麼簡單，他還想好了多種方法討好和吸引Bruce Wayne，讓自己成為他感興趣的一人，讓自己可以慢慢接近他。但沒想到自己這個樣子就剛好是Bruce的口味，這樣令Richard輕鬆不少。現在他只要一直和Bruce保持肉體關係，總有一天他會露出馬腳，關於Bruce Wayne的弱點。

 

他聽到腳步聲，Bruce獨有的腳步聲，他才剛搜索到一半，這讓他不得不回去床上。他一直以為Bruce Wayne是一個訓練有素的戰士，不只因為他身為國王必須練武，而是他的腳步很輕，且訓練有素，遠超於一個正常戰士應該有程度。第一次見識這種腳步聲時甚至令他想到Thomas作Owlman時的情況，比任何人更輕且出奇不意，以肉身面對不同的挑戰保護哥譚。他一開始把這當作警告，以為Bruce會一直提防他，但沒有。Bruce的行動就像一個門外漢，他的動作和直覺很準確，但他作事的方式和想法與一個普通人無異。他可以是一個理想的國王，但絕對不是他想像中那個人，Batman。這種步伐讓他聯想到Owlman，而在這邊的哥譚，只有Batman能與Owlman並立，而他一開始以為Bruce就是Batman。以時間來看，Bruce受傷的時段與Batman消失的時段重疊，讓Richard不禁把兩者聯想在一起。Batman需要的戰力和財力只有身為國王的Bruce才能支撐得到，這樣想也是合理。但相處了一年，Bruce不單沒有表露自己是Batman，在這一年間哥譚的罪案數字增加，就算Bruce再努力掩飾自己的倦意，他偶然還是會看到Bruce為此而忙到焦頭爛額。如果他真的是Batman，他沒可能為了提防一個人而放任自己的城市變成這樣，最後Richard不得不放棄這份理論，各方面表現來看他也不是Batman。

 

 "Richard，你出神了?"

 "……我有點緊張。要是讓Thomas知道……"

 "一切都會好的。"

 

Bruce開始脫Richard的衣服，他輕吻Richard身體，他輕咬身下人。Richard的聲音誘人犯罪，他總是知道如何點燃男人的慾火，而Bruce想直接進入，好發洩那在體內的衝動。然而外面突然有人破門而入，讓二人不禁以極為尷尬的姿態看著來者，Alfred!對方彷彿看到什麼不得了的事，他馬上把Bruce拉到房外，就算他的陛下一絲不掛，完全不能說優雅的狀態，他下身甚至還有點反應的前提下，Alfred還是把他強行拉到旁邊的房間，那是Bruce的書房。

 

 "我真的沒想到我有一天要如一個父親責備一個孩子與另一個孩子發生不該有行為般責備你，Bruce陛下。"

 "Alfred，你要清楚我……"

 "我只知道只是一年時間你就把我之前所予的警告全拋棄了。"

 "夠啦，Alfred!過去的我到底作了什麼令你對他們如此抗拒，這不是針對Thomas，而是針對Richard的，你到底在想什麼?"

 "那我不能說，我答應過那個人。"

 "誰才是你的主子，Alfred?"

 "到底是誰並不重要，但陛下請你仔細想想到底Thomas的副手值不值得信任。"

 "我受夠了，Alfred!你一直都有事暪著我，那麼你也值得信任嗎?"

 

不對，Burce Wayne，你錯光了。這個想法一下子棒打Bruce的腦袋，他的腦袋突然被冷水沖過冷卻，過熱後的冷卻讓他明白到底自己說了多麼可笑的一件事。Bruce Wayne，Alfred到底是怎樣的一個人，他是他的副手，從小照顧他的人，他失憶後第一個依靠。然而你剛剛說了什麼，你竟然懷疑他?你是瘋了嗎，Bruce Wayne?看著Alfred心中受傷的表現，Bruce不敢看向他，他受不了這樣的眼神。他知道Alfred一直有事暪著他，而這是和失憶前的他有關，甚至他失憶的主因正正就被Alfred暪下來了。他受夠了被蒙在鼓裡的感覺，他不想一直都被Alfred勸說成為一個什麼不都知道的Bruce Wayne。

 

 "這是你的真心話嗎，Bruce陛下?"

 "……你放個假吧，Alfred。"

 

Alfred驚訝地看著Bruce默默的回去自己的房間，他聽到Alfred猶豫了下，但最後還是慢慢的離去的腳步聲，他已經難以想像Alfred到底是以什麼心情和表情離去。他回到房間，看著Richard已經著裝完畢，他看著Bruce，看來今晚不是一個好日子了。Bruce輕輕抱著Richard，Richard也回抱他，他感受到Richard抱著他的溫度，這就是他想要的。

 

 "抱歉……Richard……"

 "沒關係的Bruce，你需要我時再叫我。"

 

至於有沒有機會，Richard也說不準，他看著自己手上偷拿到的資料。

 

當Bruce被拉走時Richard就知道機會來了，他立刻繼續搜索房間，他最後終於發現到了，書桌下有一個暗鍵，看下去並無不妥，但摸下去有極微小的觸感分別。Richard按了下去，房間牆隨即移動，他就知道Bruce Wayne一定有什麼大秘密，而他快要找到，他可以回Thomas身邊了!他慢慢往下走，他看到可以媲美Thomas的犯人資料庫文件量，果然Bruce Wayne就是Batman。他開始查看文件，他們太相似了，放在這裡的都不是最重要的文件，最重要最敏感的文件都會放在暗處，例如Alfred Pennyworth的，又例如Damian Wayne的，把那些資料全拿走，他就可以回到Thomas身邊了。Thomas會把資料放在暗格裡，而在這方面Thomas早就訓練過自己。以這個蝙蝠洞來看，最有可能會藏著那些敏感文件的地方是……Richard看著櫃與櫃之間的縫，這裡有點不自然，比別的櫃間隔再多0.5公分，塵埃也比較少。Richard把手一伸，裡面有拉環，用力一拉身後便有一塊石磚移動。Richard興奮地查看了下裡面的書卷，Alfred Pennyworth﹑Damian Wayne﹑Lucius Fox……Dick Grayson?Grayson這個名並不常見，雖然也沒少到讓Richard誤會自己有一個家人。他查看了下，有意思。把所有藏在這的文件藏在身上，回到房間，關上蝙蝠洞，整理一下身上的塵埃，Bruce回來了，時機掌握得剛剛好。

 

Thomas看到Richard同時先把那人兒擁在懷中，狠狠的吻去，狠狠的咬他，在他的身上印下自己的印記，彷要把人兒身上屬於Bruce Wayne的氣味全都蓋去。他不用擔心吻痕會令Richard曝露，他的Talon回來了，也就意味著任務已經完成了。Richard把文件交給Thomas，Thomas興奮地大笑，就是這個了，他就是要這個了，Bruce Wayne，你的時代要結束了。

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

###  (25)

 

 "陛下，是時候起床了。"

 "Alfred……讓我再睡一下。"

 "……很抱歉，陛下。Alfred大人已經離開哥譚了。"

 

這個消息令Bruce馬上從睡夢中清醒。對阿，Alfred離開了，還已經快1個月前的事了。那天吵架後隔日Alfred便離開了，他當時還馬上開門質問代替Alfred的新女僕，然而他得到的答案是Alfred已經離開了哥譚城。

 

 "那麼你們來是為了什麼?"就算不是哥譚寶貝，這個時間起床還是早了點。

 "我們是負責來為你沐浴更衣預備接下來的宴會的，陛下。"

 "什麼宴會?"

 "請別開玩笑了，陛下。"

 

今天是你的生日宴會阿。

 

Bruce Wayne的生日宴會，向來是哥譚的盛事。每年生日Bruce都會辦全國的宴會，每處都會有吃不完的食物，喝不盡的美酒，遺下的食物會平均分給平民。國王的生日可說是少有令全國都感到高興的事，不管是出於什麼原因。最近的事令他都忘了今天是自己的生日，Alfred早已把事情計劃好，甚至連演講詞也為他作好了預備。Bruce內心的愧疚感讓他不知所措，他需要一個人讓他依靠，然而他現在最想在自己身邊的人，Richard，卻也回去了Thomas那邊進行不合時宜的例行匯報。或許是那晚太尷尬了，讓Richard也不得不回去Thomas那避免一下這樣的尷尬會面。身邊的人突然全都離去，他第一次迎來失憶後第一次遇上的情緒，不安。當身邊唯一知道他失憶的Alfred離去，他最愛的人也不在身邊時，他沒有避難所。就算Damian和Fox在身邊，他還是會不安。這股情緒彷彿也傳染給Damian，這使他在宴會鬧脾氣，但這也讓Bruce可以早點退場。就在他感到一絲平靜，他終於可以不用獨自一人面對那些不知他失憶了的人物，待他覺得可以和Damian自在的待在房間裡時，他聽到一聲爆炸聲，不明顯因為爆炸處不在城內，它發生在城外!

 

Bruce馬上往陽台走，他看到城外火光紅紅，整個城突然被火光圍堵。到處也引起了騷動和混亂，Fox馬上找到Bruce並要求下達派兵前往查看的指令。已經到達這個程度，任誰也能想到哥譚受襲了，始作俑者甚至把主副城間的圍牆也打破了。馬上下指令禁止Thomas的軍隊進入城內，要是讓他們的人進來，肯定會引起別樣風波。讓Fox一如既往作出應對，Fox在他失憶前已經與Gordon合作無數次應對哥譚的突發事情，就算是襲擊也一樣，Bruce相信他能暫時應對。而Bruce……他要出城外找Alfred，要是連Alfred也不在，他不能確定自己作出的都是正確的判斷。Alfred，你在哪裡?

 

Alfred走到城外的村落，一切都失控了，他已經不能再隱暪下去，他的陛下很快就會知道自己是Batman，那麼他知道Dick的存在也只會是時間的問題。Alfred當然希望Bruce不要再往回走，回到那個受傷男孩父母死在自己眼前被陰影蓋過的黑暗和悲傷當中，但要是這樣下去他會被Richard出賣，最後使到他的名字成為千古罪人。他的陛下從不期望和在意自己的名聲將會是流傳清史還是遺臭萬年，但Alfred絕不希望自己待如親子的Bruce被一個男孩弄成賣國之君。他根據線索知道一年前這裡的人曾經來過一名紅髮女子經過此地，他問這裡的人哪個高處既能看到哥譚，又不易被人察覺，且近乎無人的地方。這裡的村民表示附近都是山脈，他可以在那些山丘上找，說不定就能找到。不久後，他們就看到一名俊美的青年與一名黑白髮男子及前提的紅髮女性經過村莊，往村民們所說的山丘處走去。到底他們往哪個方向走，已經是一年前的事村民也很難說得準，但Alfred肯定那個就是Barbara，他終於找到Dick的線索。

 

 "就在此止步啦，Alfred。"

 "好久沒見了，Jason閣下。"

 "他已經幫不到你了，Alfred。"

 "……我只是來看一下老朋友而已，Dick閣下到底在哪?"

 "你真的要見他嗎?"

 

看了後別後悔。

 

起初Alfred也不明白到底指的是什麼事，但當他看到Dick一臉平靜的躺在草地上時，他就明白事情並不簡單。他不是出遠門，他是沉睡了。Barbara在一旁解釋事情，Alfred為這位表面是年輕人的惡魔感到痛心，他都為了哥譚付出了多少?輕輕的呼吸起伏印證他未死的事實，但那平靜也表明了他不會醒過來，就算怎樣也不會。

 

 "Dick閣下，一年沒見了。我快要暪不下去了，Bruce陛下也陷入了與那個與你很相似的Richard漩渦當中。"

 "他不會醒，沒人知道他何時會醒，連他本人也不會知道。"

 "哥譚需要你，Dick閣下……"

 

Alfred知道這樣的話並無任何意義，眼前平靜躺在草地上的青年並不會因此而醒過來。他最後為哥譚付出的，為Bruce所付出的，總是讓人感到敬佩。然而，下一刻Dick身體出現不自然的抽動。Jason和Barbara馬上湊近，他們從沒見過這樣的Dick，一直以來陷入沉睡的Dick都很安靜的躺在這裡，進入睡眠模式，魔力也慢慢的回復。他不會像人類睡覺時有翻身什麼的動作，這次抽動並非生理反應，而是排斥動作。下一刻，Dick張開雙目，本該是漂亮的藍色轉成了黑色，完全的黑色。

 

 "Dick?"身邊三人同時呼喚道。

 

然而Dick完全沒有表情，甚至一個眼神也沒留給這三人。他展開了翅膀，漆黑如墨的四翼，用力一揮便牽起強風，再次一揮他便飛往高空，整個過程完全不發一言。三人總覺得整個都不對，Dick突然醒來，他對他們什麼話也沒說甚至連一個眼神也沒有，然後他現在甚至不知所蹤。Alfred看著那黑色的身影，希望這不是他太敏感，Dick是往哥譚的方向飛去。

 

Bruce跑出了城外，他一直命人觀察Alfred的動向，但Alfred直到了西邊某個村莊後，他的身影和行蹤便不見了。他擔心Alfred，他不能沒有了Alfred，那是他剩下唯一的親人了。他到底犯了什麼蠢才會懷疑Alfred?Alfred自他失憶後一直照顧他，他的建議有何時是對自己有害?他的建議何時對自己不是最好的?他一定有原因才向你隱瞞這個，你可以自己查出來，而不是像當晚把不明的情緒發洩在那個好紳士身上。他用最快的方法趕到那小村莊，他期望Alfred還在那裡，還沒走遠。他的到來引起了村民的注意，畢竟國王陛下來到城外的村落可說是大事。這樣的騷動令Bruce暴躁，這會阻礙到他找Alfred，而他急需他在自己身邊。

 

 "Bruce Wayne……"

 "……你是誰?"

 

Jason對他的反應嗤之以鼻，他怎麼可能記得。Dick換來的人類，永遠都不會明白他為他付出了什麼。Dick在他身上拿到認同，拿到心靈上的救贖，他覺得眼前的人類值得這樣作。但這傢伙已經不再是以往那個人，你還會覺得這樣值得嗎，他甚至不記得你了，Dick。Alfred待在他身邊令Bruce不用問也知道這是友方，他看著Jason和Barbara，他們不像普通的人類，他們是誰?

 

 "說明一會再說，我們要追上Dick了。"

 "Dick是……誰?"

 "一個……你永遠不會再記起的人。"

 

但他很重要的，對吧?Bruce腦海馬上浮現這個想法。他們回到了哥譚，情況卻比Bruce離開前更失控。哥譚到處火光四起，除了外圍被火包圍外，天上的黑影一直降火到哥譚城中心各處的地方，他不是為了殺人，只是單純想要破壞一切，Bruce以往所建設的一切。Bruce與Alfred靠著Barbara與Jason瞬間回到哥譚城，Bruce的房間。Bruce的房間總有好景致，可以一下子就把哥譚的地方看得一清二楚。哥譚每處也是人間地獄，火舌吞噬著哥譚人的居所和生命，哥譚的衛兵雖然一直努力救人，但他們沒有時間處理源頭，那個天上的黑點。

 

 "我要去看看到底是怎麼回事了，Barbara你待在這。"

 

Jason展開他的四翼，血紅色網狀骨骼翅膀，尾端為黑色。Jason需要把源頭連根拔起，他被大哥拜託過了，看顧哥譚是不是，這個不管對他們2個來說誰也沒好過的城市。他把天上的源頭一下子推倒在一旁，哥譚不是你可以來撒野的地方，向來不是。然而待Jason往那"敵人"揮上一拳時，他就後悔了，事情不是那麼簡單，遠比他想的還麻煩。

 

 "Dick……你在這作什麼?"

 

一個拜託他保護哥譚的人現在卻自己在毀滅這個城市，那他應該如何是好?

 

事情要由Ra’s找上了Thomas開始，Ra’s看上了Thomas的野心。他透過女兒知道Bruce身邊多了一隻惡魔，他在阻礙自己在Damian身上施加的法術，這會使他未來佔據哥譚作成阻礙。他原本想等待Damian慢慢成長成他心中的君王，然後Ra’s的刺客聯盟也能透過進入哥譚城而君降天下。但那個惡魔成為四翼後完全打破了Ra’s的計劃，Damian不如他想像中成長，他已經預想到再這樣下去Damian只會成為一個自大的小鬼，但不會聽從他。因此他要除掉這個惡魔，同時他也發現了一個可利用的男人，Thomas Wayne。他找上了Thomas，告訴他有關Bruce的消息，Bruce失憶了是一個最好的時機，而他給予情報是為了讓Thomas拿到整個哥譚，條件是他掌管了整個哥譚後，Thomas要讓刺客聯盟進入哥譚，這是他的計劃第一步。在知道Burce失憶的前提下，Thomas派Richard前往尋找，只要Richard真的找到Bruce的弱點，那自然也會掌握到那個惡魔的資料，而他深信Richard總會找到。他的Richard從不令他失望，只是用了快一年的時間就找到了，Dick Grayson，那個惡魔的名字。

 

Bruce Wayne是一個多疑的人，與自己一樣。他認識Bruce Wayne，因為他與自己在根本上如出一轍。他與自己也是一個多疑的人，就算再信任一個人，他還是會預備後備計劃，他還是會把那些人的弱點掌握在手，以防他們背叛自己。而這個Dick Grayson……他與Alfred Pennyworth﹑Damian Wayne和Lucis Fox放在一起，Thomas對這個Dick Grayson的存在毫無疑問。而最值得一提的是，文件上寫著惡魔的名字是生命，而得知他們名字的人可以命令他們作任何事，包括用盡自己的魔力致死來達致下令者的最後命令。而他的名字是……

 

 "Richard Grayson，為你的新主人Thomas Wayne毀滅Bruce Wayne的哥譚，至死不渝。"

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

###  (26)

 

Bruce看著Jason被打飛回來，這不是實力的差距，只是情感的限制而已。他從來也下不了狠心殺他的大哥，就算是一個被強制命令的大哥。惡魔被以名字命令時身體就會失去自主能力，他們會一直遵行命令，直到命令完成。任何阻礙也會為了完成命令而除去，而Jason也被斷定為阻礙。Jason嘗試阻止他的大哥作出會令他後悔一生的事，親手毀掉哥譚。Bruce開始覺得自己跟不上狀況，眼前的事到底發生了什麼事?為什麼他們眼中的大哥會在毀滅他的哥譚，為什麼Alfred會看著一臉難以致信的看著眼前的惡魔?Jason慢慢處於下風，但他如果再不認真一點，這次死的就會是他，而他認識Dick那個笨蛋，就算是現在他都一定在心中叫囂著，他的身體不受使喚，但思想還是清晰。這才是最痛苦的，Jason狠狠地把Dick推到Barbara他們面前，他們要制服但不是對方致於死命。Bruce看著那個惡魔被Jason強行制服在地上，但那個惡魔他應該不認識……的吧?

 

 "Bruce……"但他看著我，呼叫我的名字。

 

Dick一下子把Jason推開，對準Bruce等人再次投下一個火球。Barbara雖然很快就張開了保護牆，但這也意味著Dick會再次回到天上，繼續他的任務，把Bruce的哥譚毀掉。Dick在吶喊，他看到Bruce，Bruce在看著他，看著他的失敗，看著他的無能並毀滅Bruce的一切，他珍視的一切，但心中又有聲音在吶喊他欺騙我!他原本沒想過會再見到這個人類，他為Bruce和哥譚付出了自己的生命，這對Dick來說沒關係，他認為Bruce值得如此。但現在到底是怎麼了?他被不可抗力強行弄醒後，他被命令要消除一切，他被名字命令來消毀一切，他在用自己的生命來毀滅一切他所珍視的東西。這是為什麼?誰知道他的名字?Bruce Wayne……他把我的名字記下來了，他令我的名字曝露了在別人之下，Bruce……為什麼?Bruce看到Dick開始流淚，他痛苦的哭號和血紅色的淚，他不可控的消耗他的生命同時內心卻痛苦的叫囂。他不想再殺人了，但身體卻不聽使喚，他的生命被濫用，他的身體被濫用成殺人工具。

 

 "真輕鬆呢……Bruce Wayne。"Barbara終於忍不了，剛剛Dick的表情他全都看在眼內。

 "我不明白你在說什麼?如果你是在說國王的職務……"

 "我不是在說你身為國王的職務!我是在說失憶了很輕鬆阿，Bruce Wayne!你完全忘了一切，但其他人卻為你分擔你的職任!你到底在想什麼，Bruce Wayne!"

 "我不明白……"

 "看到這個你會明白嗎，那是之前那個男惡魔的東西，你親手送給他的!"

 

Barbara把戒指塞到Bruce手中，Bruce認得這枚戒指。他為了令自己盡快回到Bruce Wayne的正軌，他短時間內讓Alfred把有關他的家族的事全都拿出來，包括父親的日記和記錄。那枚戒指是Thomas，Bruce父親，最美好的記憶之一，而那枚戒指正常會被放置在Bruce的書桌抽屜裡。他曾經問過Alfred戒指在哪，他回應是失憶前的自己送給某人也說不定，他也不知道詳情。他不會把戒指亂送人，更別說送給一個惡魔。就算他之前是再糟糕的一個人，Bruce Wayne對他父母的事向來關注，比自己更甚。

 

 "到底是怎麼回事……"

 "你辜負他。"把他的名字記在紙上，容讓那名字流入別人手中。

 "不管如何，我要想起來。"

 

這不是一個好時機，完全不是。Dick在那邊屠城，但這邊Barbara卻要幫一個人類恢復記憶?嚴格來說這不是恢復，是灌輸，這也不應該是由Barbara來作，他本來就不是與記憶拉上關係的惡魔，他不是Tim。但現在就算找他回來也太遲了，他們現在就要。

 

 "我必須先解釋，這不是恢復。我會把那些記憶強行灌輸到你的大腦裡，這很危險……有可能會把你再次陷入大腦死亡。"

 "來吧。"

 

那不是一個好體驗，Bruce的大腦一直過熱的感覺，有許多陌生但又熟悉的回憶和片段一直強行灌入大腦。這令大腦和身體都作出奇怪的排斥感，Bruce痛苦的叫喊。Alfred想要阻止他從沒聽過Bruce有著這樣痛苦的悲嗚，但同時Bruce的眼神也在阻止他。他必須想起來，這是唯一阻止一切的方法。Dick……Grayson……魔法完結，Bruce脫力在地上，但他們沒有時間了。Bruce的頭痛死了，但他想起來了，一切。

 

 "Dick……Stop……"

 

他看著Dick完全沒有停下來的跡象，他還在流淚，他還在求救，對不起……Dick。他想起了很多片段，他想起Dick對他說的一切。這個城市毀了他的一切，他的一生中可稱上最美滿的一段生活，在他最需要幫忙的時候他的父母出現，他以為可以一直渡過這樣幸福的生活，但沒有，哥譚奪去了他的生活。但即使如此，他還是回來了哥譚，他在這生活，他成為了Nightwing，他在這裡幫助人。他愛這裡，因為人類總有不同，而他對人類總有希望。

 

別讓我失望，Bruce。

 

他想起第一次見面時Dick跟他說的話，但Bruce把他的名字記下來了，記在那份Dick Grayson的文件上。他辜負了信任。

 

 "Richard John Grayson，Stop!"

 

只有一個名字能比Richard Grayson擁有更高的權限命令，而這個名字只有Bruce Wayne知道，他也沒有記在文件上。這是對Dick的保護?或者是對自己的保障?隨便你想。Dick停下來，他墜落，Jason立馬接住他。Dick全身乏力，翅膀在他被命令快速消耗下脫落，他正式回到無翼階段。Jason輕輕在耳邊問了他最在意的事:誰把你變成這樣?Dick已經失去思考能力，他也沒想過Jason問的動機，他甚至可能不知道問他的人是Jason也說不定，他麻木的回應Bruce Wayne。他靠在Barbara身上，回到Bruce的眼前。他低著頭，沒有正眼看過Bruce一眼。Bruce想要去抱住他，但他的腳步如石頭，他不敢走前一步。他傷害了他，狠狠的。Dick幾乎用盡他的魔力，他失去了翅膀，他甚至連站立也作不好，他現在甚至連把哥譚恢復也作不到的前提下，他是來作最後的道別的。

 

 "我……發揮到作用了嗎?"我已經把一切都獻給你了。

 "不是這樣的，Dick。"

 "我說過……讓你不要在任何地方記下我的名字，為什麼你不聽!我恨你，Bruce Wayne，我恨你!我詛咒……我們永遠不見。或許你能歡喜了，哥譚的國王，你的敵人已經逝去，你的國總有一天會恢復繁榮，強大直到以後萬代。"

 "給我一個理由不殺他。"Jason一下子把Bruce推倒在牆上，眼中滿滿的恨意。

 "Tim已經在回來的路上不遠了，他可以吃掉他的記憶，Dick。"Barbara也建議。

 "那個人是Thomas Wayne，我的親兄弟，我們樣貌相似，而他……一直想弄垮我的哥譚。而現在是捉他的最好時機，Dick的恢復同時意味他的行動泡湯了，我必須找到他。"

 

他們在等待Dick的決定，或許Bruce也在等待也說不定。

 

 "我們回家啦，這裡已經沒有我們的容身之處了。Bruce……Wayne，生日快樂，作為生日禮物，回去看看你的抽屜吧，永別了。"

 

他消失了，就在一瞬間，在自己的眼前。命人把Thomas找回來，驅逐所有趁亂進入的副城士兵。他要Thomas活著，他要那始作俑者承擔一切。Bruce乏力的回去按Dick所說，他回去了自己的書桌開了抽屜，拿回記憶的他，記得抽屜有暗格，那裡放置了很多對Bruce來說重要的東西。他發現多了一盒包得精英的藍色盒子。他知道這是Dick的藍色，他輕輕顫抖的手讓他有點害怕打開那一個盒子，但最後他還是打開了。盒子裡面是黑色天鵝絨墊，上面有著一支藍色的羽毛筆，藍色漸黑與Dick的翅膀顏色如出一轍，而他肯定這觸感並非假貨。Dick早已用盡魔力，但這支筆還在就是……Bruce想起以前Dick說過他有一根最珍貴的羽毛，拔下來不會朽壞，也不會消失，但也不會再長回來，永遠都只有一根的稀有羽毛。Bruce心很痛，這彷彿在責備他的失信，而他辜負了他，永遠也無法彌補。

 

Thomas在逃跑，帶著Richard一起。他的計劃失敗了，他被出賣了同時也自認太急功近利。Ra’s那傢伙說過強大的魔物很少結伴，而自己竟然沒有讓Richard連這也調查清楚。Ra’s那傢伙不知所蹤，現在他只能帶著Richard逃走。他的惡魔回復理智，那個惡魔沒有死去，而他身邊還有別的惡魔，他察覺到身後一直被某個惡魔追趕。而那個惡魔，想置他們於死地，現在那個惡魔彷彿像貓對待老鼠一樣玩弄他，最後一刻才輕鬆的出現在他眼前，這個黑白髮的惡魔。始作俑者，Jason想起他的大哥以前所未有虛弱的樣子示人，他視眼前的人為仇人。眼前的2個人類何德何能把他的大哥弄成那個樣子，他知道Dick是他們當中最仁慈的一個，但他不是。他逼使著對方進入死胡同，然而一切只是瞬間的事，天上降下一個大鐘，哥譚每晚12點也會敲響的巨大銅鐘，然而那大鐘丟下來直接壓在二人身上，就算不查看他也肯定那二人已經死亡。這就是命運，玩弄惡魔之名的人類，愚不可及。Jason並沒有忘記燒毀一切，他們身上的所有文件，包括記載著他大哥的資料。

 

然而在那鐘樓之上，輕輕略過的一片金色。世界上沒有偶然，只有必然，就如最後一刻倒在大鐘下緊握對方手二人的結局。

 

Bruce作好了被全人民要求他下台的要求，他被全城人知道勾結惡魔，那個惡魔甚至最後成為殺掉他們家人的兇手。他害Dick殺了很多人，他害Dick負上無可比擬的痛苦，他什麼也作得不好。然而奇蹟出現了，整個哥譚城都很平靜，他們沒有擁擠上哥譚的城堡，整個哥譚城都忘記了昨晚的悲劇，只有Alfred和Bruce還記得。哥譚人民只記得一件事，昨天有一個大災難令他們連記憶也失去，那個大災難奪去了他們的家人，但他們卻不記得到底是怎麼一回事。他們沒有因此而怪罪Bruce，因為他們不記得，昨天的事全因他們的國王而起。Bruce一臉不解的看著這個虛假的平靜，他看向Alfred，只有他們還記得。Dick﹑Thomas﹑Richard還有一切一切，就連Damian都忘記了Dick的前提下，只有他們記得。

 

 "這是怎麼回事，Alfred?"

 "或許……是他們送我們最後的禮物。"

 

他曾經聽過Dick說，他們一直有一個弟弟連Bruce和Alfred還沒見過。Tim，一個以吞噬記憶為魔力的惡魔，如果是他絕對可以作到。哥譚現時需要的不是問責，而是一個領導他們再次走出痛苦的人，一個國王。

 

 "是禮物同時……也是詛咒，Alfred。只有我們記得他，這樣不公平。"

 

有時無知的人才是最幸福的，因為知道一切的人都會被內疚和罪惡感佔據，他們只有自己明白這種痛苦，就算他們跟你說了到底發生什麼事，你也幫不了多少，一切都是根本的問題。這是你的報復嗎，Dick?沒有作任何事的前提下，他受到Dick最後的幫助，他甚至還沒來得及跟Dick說一句……對不起還有我愛你。

  
  


誰殺了知更鳥?

 

我，蝙蝠說。

 

用我的多疑和愚蠢。

 

我殺了知更鳥。

  
  


END


	27. Additional Chapter 1

###  番外1

  
  


小孩子的輕哼在森林中並不是正常的現象，但那森林深處有著一間小房子，裡面住著兩男一女還有一個小孩。距離房子最近的村莊名為布魯德海文，那裡的村民偶然會見到那奇特的一家。很多人一開始以為是那對黑白髮男和紅髮女可能是年輕的夫婦，而長髮男子是他們的弟弟，小孩是那對夫婦的孩子。但後來他們又發現，那孩子向來不叫父親和母親，也不會叫看下去較年長的3人任何尊稱。聽說他們還有一個大哥，但從來不會露面，可能是有什麼隱情也說不定。相反地，他們家中的小孩很活潑，也總是管得住其餘3個的吵架，論氣場那小孩子才是最像大哥的人。但他們太少出現在布魯德海文，因此他們也不能查證那家人是不是都是兄弟姊妹。

 

 "Dick，你今天想去外面嗎?"

 "嗯，我稍微去散步一下好了。"

 "等一下我找披肩給你。"

 "我先出去了，Timmy。"

 

Dick魔力耗盡後身體的成長倒退，他回到了當年John和Mary死時的大小，在Jason﹑Barbara和Tim的幫助下Dick姑且存活下來了。但身體虛弱，甚至比同外表年齡的孩子更虛弱。光是普通的風都足以令Dick生病，所以Dick一直都乖乖待在家中。他們會害怕，他們會擔心，他們會著急Dick的去向，上一次由他自己來決定最後弄成現在這副德行，Dick已經不會再獨自行動了。他偶然會自己出來看看景色，不過以現在的身體，不要說行動，就算靠自己連活也活不下去了。他身後有人，Tim找披肩總是找好久，今次還真快呢。

 

Jason在家中烤著小甜餅，他一直弄不出令Dick滿意的味道，Alfred的小甜餅到底下了什麼秘製香料?那味道!Jason立馬甩下手上的麵粉，想往Dick處走。Tim看著大紅的樣子，立馬放下披肩，跟上。Barbara看著二人衝出去，卻有種累壞了的感覺，已經不是第一次了。Dick雖然已經倒退到本能也幾乎全失，他已經再也沒有對魔力流動的觸覺，他感受不到Bruce Wayne的存在。但Bruce Wayne是一個很厲害的人，這十多年來他邊盡責的當國王和Batman同時也有找他們，而每次Bruce接近他們時他們就會逃。每次他接近時Jason一定會最先察覺，然後他們就會離開，這樣他追我逃了那麼久，都只因Dick一句話:我還不想見他。那麼這次，他們會如何呢?

 

Dick想逃走，但他雙腳動不了。他想叫人來幫他，但想想眼前人根本不會傷害他，他從來沒真正的傷害過他。那麼多年了，為什麼你還會在這裡，Bruce?

 

 "Dick……"

 "我不認識你。"

 "Damian……上星期是他成為哥譚國王的正式日子。"

 "你在說什麼，我不懂。"

 "然後我就可以正式踏上旅程。來找你。"

 

我不能把哥譚就這樣放下給別人，特別是你不再在我身邊。我以為我可以背負著這股罪惡感一直活下去，我以為我能撐過去，但原來我作不到。每當看到Damian慢慢長大，他變得優秀，我對他的期望他都一一實踐後，踏上旅途的念頭一直在我的腦海充斥。我想找你，我想要你，我不想待在這個沒有你的地方。這裡是哪裡?哥譚，我的城市。那Dick Grayson是誰?Dick Grayson，我一生中最愛的人。那我最愛的城和最愛的人之間作選擇，我要如何選擇?Bruce Wayne向來是一個貪心的人，他會全部都要。

 

 "我一直待到Damian成王的日子，我希望這個是你想要的。"

 

你最愛的城市，我不能讓它倒在我的手中。當我確定一切都會好後，我就決意來找你，要用多久時間找?不知道，這又重要嗎?找不到怎麼辦，用盡我一生來找，找不到也就代表我無能或者你不原諒我，那我就繼續找，找到我再也不能動為止。你想殺我的話怎麼辦?這命是你給的，這命你拿回去又如何?那哥譚如何是好，哥譚沒有Batman了?我相信Damian和Alfred能暫時看管好哥譚。我，作為Bruce Wayne，只是想和你說一句而已。

 

 "對不起還有我愛你。"

 

Dick的雙腿不聽使喚，他原本以為自己會恨Bruce一輩子，直到他死一刻，Bruce Wayne也會成為他最恨的人類。但原來恨一個人是很辛苦的事，他早就忘了當時的感覺了。他愛Bruce Wayne，而他看到Bruce Wayne也愛他了。他抱緊眼前的人類，只有這麼久他才感受到Bruce天生對他的吸引力，只有這麼近他才可以重新感受到這個人，他愛他，他總是不能永遠恨一個人，何況這個是Bruce Wayne，他最愛的人類。

 

 "你知道我們相處的每一年都有事發的。"Damian的出現、猛禽的出現、Joker導致的死亡還有他的失控。

 "我們已經分開了那麼多年，我渡過了比那些問題年更無意義的年日。"沒有你，生命就缺乏了主要的色調。

 "你老了。"

 "但你年輕了。"

 "我已經幫不到你了。"我的魔力甚至連存活也困難，我已經幫不到你任何事了。

 "你的存在一直都在幫助我。看到你這個樣子，讓我想到我能參與你的童年，你的人生。"那些我沒有參與到的過去。

 "已經沒人記得我了。"

 "那可不一定。Alfred在等你，Damian雖然不太記得但他的畫作中總會有一個藍色的天使在裡面。"

 "我甚至殺了很多很多的人……哥譚的人……"Dick的淚水終於忍不住了。

 "我會和你……一起承擔這個罪孽的。"

 

有些打從靈魂中影響的東西不是說改變就能改變，但就算是這樣我也會與你一起承擔，他緊抱懷中的孩子。哥譚的晚上多了一個身影，除了黑暗騎士外，還多了一個鮮艷顏色的身影，人稱他為Robin。

 

END


	28. Addtional Chapter 2

###  番外2

 

 "我們應該殺了他，免除後患。"

 "你至少應該讓Tim把他們的記憶拿去。他記得你的名字，Dick。"

 "我沒問題，Dick。雖然這麼多人是第一次，再多2個我還是可以作到的。"

 

記憶是很重要的東西，對任何生物來說也是。Tim是靠吃記憶轉換為魔力，但在Dick的教導下使他有了人類的道德感，他不吃美好的回憶，但對於別人的夢魘他可以接受委託吃掉。這樣是不錯的生意，雖然上門的不多，但偶然也會見到人類還值得相信的一面。當然也存在記憶被吃掉後反悔的情況，但記憶沒有了就是沒有了，他是吞食記憶的惡魔，不是記憶展覽箱，他是吃掉記憶不是存放記憶。已經下肚子裡的東西，誰要吐回來，雖然要作還是能作到。只是這次……Tim默默移動了位置，讓成了小孩子外貌的大哥靠在自己身上更舒服一點。Dick靠在Tim身邊，他有點懶得再想這個問題。

 

 "你只要把哥譚的人這晚的記憶吃掉就好，Timmy。除了Bruce Wayne和Alfred Pennyworth。"

 "Dick!Bruce Wayne才是始作俑者。"

 

Dick鑽進Tim的懷中，他有點累了。失去了大量魔力令他虛弱，他回到了孩子的外表還活著已經是萬幸。

 

 "我已經沒用處了。"

 

就算他再叫我的名字，已經不能作什麼了。Bruce早就清楚什麼東西對自己有用，什麼是沒用。他在這方面很有分吋，就如他當國王時也能知道什麼是可信什麼是不可信，這是國王的資本。本來就是利用的關係，他和Bruce也是。利用一個理由，把對方鎖在自己身邊，把對方的用處用在自己身上。只是國王的他更懂得利用而已，Dick自嘲地笑。

 

 "Timmy聽我的話，Bruce Wayne和Alfred Pennyworth。"

 "我明白了。"

 

Tim用了一晚時間把全哥譚人記憶吃掉，包括副城的。回來後，Tim吐了一個星期。這是一個很簡單的道理，當你餓了吃飯你會很幸福，但一晚內把你未來一年甚至兩年的食物全吃掉?吃到不想再吃，吃到吐也是情理之中對不?看著Tim每天跟廁所作伴，Dick他們只能沒心沒肺的笑著，彷彿這是他們這一生中看到最可愛最有趣的畫面。

 

我不需要Bruce Wayne，也不需要Alfred Pennyworth，甚至Damian Wayne也不是什麼。我有他們就夠了，只要他們在我身邊就夠了。所以Bruce Wayne……帶著那罪惡感活下去，把這個秘密帶著入墓，我不需要你。

 

END


	29. Additional Chapter 3

###  番外3

 

父親是一個怎樣的人?他堅強，強大，高尚，他足以兼顧國王和Batman的職責，他訓練我，教導我，未來我需要的一切。我的目標是未來會接替他的衣缽，對此我也看到他眼中的期望。然而，作為他的兒子，他的徒弟，我總覺得他在看向遠方，彷彿我每達成一個要求，那個目標就離他更近一點。我不明白父親到底看到什麼，他背後的動機是怎麼回事，我偶然也會問父親這個問題，畢竟他的動機實在太明顯了。父親每次被問到他也會以沉默應對，對方看來並不想跟他詳談到底是怎麼回事。

 

父親是一個喜歡自己一個人行動的人，他甚至不希望我參與到Batman的事中，但我認為要成為一個如父親的男人，我就必須經歷每一個父親所經歷過的。我偶然也會看著父親的行動，希望自己早一步成為父親那樣的男人，讓自己的肩膀能負上一切。但我發現，會令父親出神和煩惱的從不是他的敵人，不管是謎語人﹑急凍人﹑緘默還是更多更多的敵人，他還是全力認真應對。他不會因此煩惱，他眼中從沒有迷茫，他的目標明確，所以他向來都不會向邪惡低頭，他會用盡自己方法對抗他的敵人擊退他的敵人，令哥譚不會再陷入更深的黑暗當中。

 

但這樣的父親，偶然會拿著他最喜歡的羽毛筆看向遠方。那羽毛筆我也非常喜歡，我從小就記得這支筆伴在父親身邊。或許是這支羽毛筆所影響，在我的夢中總會有一個有羽翼的男人在我身邊，輕聲溫柔地呼喚我的名字:Damian……雖然只是在夢中出現，但這個天使的存在是否真的存在我也不太清楚，但在夢中的感覺又是如此真實。那天使的羽翼與父親的羽毛筆顏色如出一轍，令我小時候一直都想拿那支羽毛筆據為己有。但每次父親見到時都會把它拿回去，然後認真且帶點可惜的眼神看著我，他會說只有這個不能給我，就算他死去也要帶著這支羽毛筆下葬。

 

父親偶然會拿著這支羽毛筆看向遠方，他到底在看什麼?我不知道，或許等我成王後就會明白，這一點毫無疑問，我會成王，我會成為父親期望的那個人，我會與他分擔，我會盡早完成父親的期望。

 

END


	30. Additional Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP 不好吃的肉...其實有點想寫車震而已(X)

###  番外4

 

每個惡魔每完結一場戰爭後，魔力也會大損，大損過後，本能便隨即出現。惡魔會想要找回魔力，而魔力源是很重要的事。許多惡魔會用盡一切手法把魔力盡快補回來，但也有像Dick這樣一直在忍耐的，這是惡魔自身的意志力有關。他想要魔力，而身邊有2個魔力源頭，令他在體內對魔力的渴望本能一直被激發著。如果像以往保持一定距離的話，Dick還能撐著。然而，現在他與Bruce﹑Alfred近距離接觸，他甚至因Bruce的命令下不能離馬車太遠，所以他一直努力忍耐著。但他覺得快受不了，Bruce的味道一直在他身邊周旋，而在猛禽那用的魔力遠超於那一次在河邊補回來的。再直白點說，得到一小顆糖果後，孩子就會想要更多，而Dick現在也一樣。久違的Bruce魔力湧入身體後一次，他想要更多。然而意志告訴他，這樣不對，不能再要求了，一次已經是憐憫，不能再要求了。

 

 "Dick?"

 "Bruce……?"

 "你……怎麼了嗎?"

 

由剛剛起，Dick的呼吸就變得很重，身體一直泛紅。他不說話，由剛剛開始一直都沒說話，這是怎麼回事?他生病了嗎?還是說之前與猛禽的對抗中受了重傷?不對，之前在河邊時沒看到他身體有特別大的損傷。那到底是怎麼了?

 

 "Bruce……我可以在外面待著嗎?"

 "你討厭與我在一起嗎?"

 

不要說這麼奇怪的話，Bruce。你知道我討厭不了你，你可以對我作任何事。但現在腦海只充斥著……

 

 "沒有，但再這樣待下去會不妙阿。"

 "Dick，你可以告訴我任何事的。"

 

想要，很想要，Bruce我想要你上我，狠狠的操我，把你所有精力集中在我身上。

 

 "你不會想要知道。"

 "Dick……別迫我用名字再命令你一次。"

 

Bruce……是你迫我的。

 

車箱內突然傳來一陣激烈的震動，Alfred不禁挑了下眉，看了眼馬車。

 

 "一切都安好嗎，Bruce陛下?"

 "你繼續行車，Alfred。在入夜之前也不要停。"

 "明白了。"

 

Bruce一臉平靜的看著撲倒了自己的人，Dick的呼吸越來越急促。現在他才看到Dick的眼神，飢渴的眼神，如野獸看到食物一樣。Dick主動舔了下Bruce的臉，他想要眼前這個男人，他想要他想要他想要。眼前的男人味道太棒了，為什麼世界上會有這麼棒的味道，為什麼Bruce比平常還具吸引力?

 

 "是你的錯阿，Bruce。我想要，身體的本能叫我要補充魔力，我知道我沒資格要求但是……"

 "只是這樣?"

 

Bruce輕嘆，但他的動作與主人的語氣全然不同。他狠狠地反撲Dick，把Dick身上的衣服撕開，沒關係的，接下來我對你作的，會彌補到這小小的衣服損失的。Dick的表現也顯出他完全不在意這麼一兩件衣服，他的樣子就是期待著，再次上演以往晚上他們在房間、在走廊甚至在花園的戲碼。

 

 "你知道你可以向我要求任何事，但你要顯出自己的熱誠。"

 

Dick完全不明白對方到底在熱誠上存在什麼誤解，他已經整個人都撲到他身上，他甚至相信自己現在的眼神和表現就如婊子一樣飢渴，他甚至現在就想把Bruce的那根塞到自己裡面，他還真的想不到哪裡沒有表現出他的"熱誠"?看著對方的眼神，Dick突然意會到到底是怎麼回事，狡猾的傢伙。Dick開始著手脫掉Bruce身上的日常服，只有這個時候他才把繩子綁得完美，難解得很。看著Dick一直解不成功，Bruce努力壓制自己的衝動，畢竟現在主權在他手上。Dick狠心地把繩子扯斷，他討厭等待了。把衣服撕破，看到衣服下的健壯身軀，比以往見過的任何一個身體更完美更吸引。雖然身上有很多傷痕，但每一道都是這男人為自己珍視東西作戰的痕跡。Dick在每一道疤痕上落下一吻，落下忠誠落下愛。

 

Dick邊吻邊往下身進攻，掏出對方的陰莖，總覺得眼前物每次看到都會是另一方面的驚嘆，這大小形狀還有溫度。主動張開嘴巴把陰莖含入，直接令一邊臉頰突起，而Bruce也輕輕摸那凸起的臉頰彷如鼓勵。還有這味道，真是讓人欲罷不能。嘴巴吸吮著陰莖，手上的功夫也沒停下來過，按摩著下方的兩球，Dick知道人類這樣會很舒服。Bruce的確覺得感覺棒透了，忘情的手按在Dick的頭上，期望他更深入，把自己的下身吞入更深處，他知道Dick能作得到。

 

眼中帶著責備的眼神，這男人在床上不能稱得上溫柔，有時甚至能稱上粗暴。只是他喜歡，他愛這個男人對自己的粗暴和佔有欲，這樣會令他覺得男人需要自己，而他喜歡這種被需要的感覺。眼前這個男人因自己而瘋狂，因自己而釋放，因自己而變得粗暴，這樣因為自己而改變的念頭可以令Dick更興奮。舌頭纏上鈴口，多舔幾下甚至深入，不難聽見男人低哼，這個樣子還能忍，真不愧是他。鈴口開始冒出濁液，這是他開始進入狀態的意思，Dick並沒想過要放過任何一滴，仔細的舔著吸啜像他吃著的是冰棒一樣。以往的話很多人應該現正就先給他第一波獎勵，但眼前的男人只是用眼神和低哼表現。Dick不是有意把男人與之前的經驗相比，應該說這個男人是那麼多年來最棒的一個，各方面都超越以往，但這個男人的忍耐力總是令人驚訝，令Dick對他更刮目相看。那麼他就只好使出下一步，把陰莖深入喉中，好讓自己更深入包裹這巨大的肉莖，要把整根都吃進去肚子一樣。

 

 "Dick!"

 

聽到男人的反應，惡魔就知道他奸計得逞了。得意地想盡方法舔動，呼吸的氣息和笑聲帶來的喉嚨輕微振動令男人差點棄械，但他是Bruce Wayne，沒那麼簡單。他馬上推開Dick，把自己抽離Dick的深喉。看著Dick有點可惜的看著自己下身，Bruce還是覺得自己養了隻不得了的東西，他一直盯緊自己的下身，他的本體可不是那根玩意阿。Bruce動了動手指，讓Dick自己爬上來，而他用力托著對方引以為豪的屁股，不難想像下面已經濕到一塌糊塗。魅魔的身體加上本能促使，他的後穴早就預備好要被進入，要被挖掘，要被穿透。

 

 "轉過去，你這飢渴的惡魔。"

 

拍打那手感十足的屁股，不能弄太大動靜不然會被外面的好紳士聽到。Dick不太明白他的意味，但Bruce在床上或現在車裡也是掌握主權那個，畢竟要是他不聽話Bruce就不給他那根插進來，這樣難耐的感覺他最討厭了。轉過身去同時感受到Bruce的手扶上自己的腰，他終於肯給我了嗎?懷著這樣的心思興奮地等待著，下一刻Bruce便直接插入，毫不留情的進入到深處。以後入式進入令Dick覺得比平時正面更深，看不到的不安感反而令身體的敏感度上升，身體內部下意識咬緊進入的異物。明明身體應該很溫暖，腸道更是熾熱才對，但當Bruce的陰莖進入後他才發現這陰莖像是火的化身，身體吸取著他的溫度，整個身體要被點燃一樣。光是進入已經彷彿要令Dick高潮，但Bruce狠狠握緊自己的前身，那根已經隨時準備再次噴出體液的惡魔陰莖。Dick說過這是他至小塑造的身體，他盡量把自己的身體弄得近似男人類，因為他是John和Mary的兒子。而這也促使他自己的身體弱點全被身後的男人得知，他的敏感點與人類無分別。雖然他不會噴出讓人類懷孕的精液，但足以達到那樣的效果讓女性滿足。

 

照這樣推斷，握緊也有效延遲他自己先高潮的可能性，Bruce加重手裡的力度。

 

 "Bruce……放開……我想……"

 "不可以。"

 

阿，Bruce的聲音彷彿也有魔力似的，讓Dick的身體就算對男人的聲音也有反應似的，後穴肌肉再次緊纏體內的陰莖，讓Bruce倒抽口氣。

 

 "你不可以高潮，在我之前高潮的話，我不會射在你體內，你也得不到想要的。"

 "太狡猾了。"

 "現在，你要取悅我，自己動動看，但一樣你不能先高潮。"

 "這樣……太強人所難了。"

 

原本已經深入的陰莖陷進體內，只是動一下也彷彿會令Dick往另一個世界去，現在還要自己動，這可說是強人所難。車突然整個不穩，突如其來的上下震動讓Dick差點失控大叫，幸好Bruce眼明手快的吻下去，把所有聲音全埋沒在這個深吻之中。Dick感謝似的回吻，彷彿這個失態的始作俑者不是身後人似的。他想像不到那位老紳士要是關心查看他們而看到現時這個景象會露出什麼表情，至少他事後還能把這個車箱清潔好但他不能把好紳士的記憶拿去。

 

 "剛剛好像輾到小石子了，2位沒事吧?"

 "沒事，Alfred，只是Dick有點暈車了。"

 

先不管魔物會不會暈車的問題，可以臉不紅氣不喘的對Alfred說著慌同時手的淫蕩動作一點也沒減慢下來的意思，他不得不佩服這個人類的能耐。他一手握緊自己的陰莖同時另一手引導Dick把腿再張開點，馬戲團出身的他柔軟性一直都是他所自滿的地方。

 

 "現在，動。"

 "Bruce……"

 "我會幫你握著，放心吧。"

 

這樣一點幫助也沒有阿，混蛋!雖然是這樣，但他知道Bruce已經認定了要這樣作，他不作也不放過他的樣子。Dick開始移動腰身，這已經是他的極限，手撐在兩則擺動腰身，陰莖一直輾壓自己體內的敏感點同時一直深入，肉莖上的筋都在磨擦自己內壁，每一次動作都會碰到更深入之前碰不到的地方，讓Dick不禁有種錯覺男人的陰莖會把自己刺穿。但男人的不為所動令Dick真的想狠狠往他臉上揮上一拳，既然你這樣……Dick故意放慢腰身的動作，雖然這樣令自己的痛苦和快感加倍，他肯定自己的陰莖要不是Bruce一直握著他應該射了好幾遍也說不定，現在肯定也顫抖得不行，Bruce握著令他的難奈不能用聲音來表現，他只好用身體來促使男人自己行動。慢慢擺動腰身，把所有動作放慢十倍似的，為的就是讓身後的男人先受不了。Dick調皮的看了眼身後的男人，好表情，他就是想看這樣的表情。難受﹑色情﹑但強忍耐著，不肯認輸同時也被對方弄到不好受。

 

 "你在玩火，Dick。"

 "我已經不行了，所以……給我好嗎?"

 

Bruce一口氣把腰身按回去，想當然也沒再握緊Dick的陰莖，Dick正式迎來在車裡的第一次高潮。Bruce戲謔的托著Dick的下巴，把自己的頭靠在Dick肩上看著這好風光。對方在自己懷中軟下來了，完全是只有他爽到的樣子，這樣令Bruce不滿。Bruce當作警告一樣狠狠抽插了下，引來懷中人反射性的抽搐，這是剛高潮過後的反應，Bruce甚至肯定Dick現在還沒回過神來。輕輕移動姿勢，待Dick好好回神可能還要一段時間，但他的欲火可還沒平息，那沒法子，只好自己來對吧?Bruce拔出自己的陰莖同時聽到Dick不滿的低哼，這傢伙完全沒吃夠的樣子，但又自己先爽了，任性得可愛。調了Dick的姿勢，讓他跪在對面的座位上，而自己緊靠著把Dick禁錮在自己雙手間，自己靠上去再把陰莖進入人兒的後穴，內部的濕潤和緊緻度總是讓Bruce貪戀。Bruce開始抽動自己下身，讓那裡成為自己的，把這個人壓在自己身下，把這個人全納入自己懷裡。嘗試把人兒的臉轉過來看一下，阿果然還沒回神，但身體還是誠實的咬上來了。這個姿勢他也是第一次用，說真的沒想過感覺會如此棒，Bruce有更多空間進入，他擺動著自己下身，禁錮著Dick不讓他離開，他要Dick全身接下自己的衝擊，讓他難忘之餘也不能離開自己。你是我的，Dick Grayson，你是我的。什麼猛禽品牌，什麼蝙蝠品牌，全都不是。你從今以後都只能屬於Bruce Wayne，你的身體是我的，你的一切都是我的，你只能因我而高潮，你是我的，Dick!

 

我要給你一個難忘的一次，讓你滿足，飽滿，讓你的身體沒有我不行，你每次需要時都只能找我，別人也滿足不了你的程度，成為我的專屬物吧。說真的，他被自己的佔有欲也嚇一跳，但這樣的想法不是現時這刻才出現，或許是第一次見他時已經這樣淡淡覺得，然而這種感覺越發加深，進而成病態的現在也說不定。

 

深入一挺，把那股白濁灌入對方體內，Dick忘情的呻吟連Bruce也來不及阻止。Dick渴望已久的白濁轉換成魔力般滲入全身，把那股魔力來源全都禁錮在身內，收緊身體咬緊體內還留一點的陰莖，要把陰莖內僅有的都吸出來一樣。Bruce拔出了已軟化的陰莖，Dick身體軟下來同時也被本能驅使，陰莖上還有一點，不吃很浪費不是嗎?被這樣本能的想法驅動，完全不肯放開才剛射完一次的陰莖，把那肉棒再次含進，舔遍每一刻角落，一滴也不放過。剛剛才射過的陰莖被舔個仔細，Bruce再次贊歎身下人舌頭的功夫，而才剛射過的陰莖又慢慢硬起來，該死的魅魔口水。

 

 "Dick，你是想不讓我休息一下嗎?"

 "沒問題的，Bruce，你可以的對吧?"Dick仍期待和陶醉的把那根貼在自己臉上。

 

他理智還沒回來阿，Bruce不禁輕嘆，看來短時間內是逃不了。再次摸摸Dick的頭，看來接下來是體力活時間了呢。

 

 "Alfred，是時候開快點了，就算車箱再怎樣震動也不要停。"

 

END


	31. Additional Chapter 5

###  番外5

 

Bruce看著窗外，哥譚的方向。Dick知道他在想什麼，他的哥譚，他的城市。他把一切都交給了Damian，他把他的王座交托給他，他把Alfred交托給他，他把整個城市也交付給他的兒子，但他沒有把Batman也交給他，他就是這樣的一個人。Damian一定氣壞了，他最信任的父親幾乎把一切都交給他同時，卻沒有連Batman的披風也交給他。如果是自己，到底會如何想呢?我還不夠好，相當明顯的答案。但Dick相信不是Bruce不信任Damian，而是這披風他不忍交到兒子的手中。說到底，Batman到底是怎樣的一個角色?Batman是一個男孩親眼看到父母在自己眼前被搶劫犯殺死而對罪惡極端憎恨所產生的產物。他對罪惡恨之入骨，任何罪惡就是罪惡，沒有對的餘地。這樣的一個孩子成了哥譚晚上的義警，部分人的英雄。雖然Batman改變不到城內的貧富之別，但同時他大力打擊罪惡，不管是貧民的還是貴族的。這給部分一直從良的平民至少有一絲的安慰，至少在哥譚他們還看到有一絲正義的存在。

 

Bruce跟Dick待在了布魯德海文，距離哥譚只是數小時的馬車程距離。真諷刺呢，他一直在找Dick的蹤影，打聽了那麼多年的身影，最後只在距離哥譚數小時的城市避遠的森林裡。他不想再離開Dick，他想看到Dick一直待在他身邊，也想Dick一直在他眼前。他會害怕，Dick每次不見了他都會害怕，彷彿那藍色的身影又一次離開自己身邊。他已經不是國王，他應該信任Damian，他應該把哥譚的事放下。然而，每一個認識Bruce Wayne的人都知道，不可能。

 

 "Bruce!"

 

小孩子跳到自己膝上，藍色的雙眼蓋過了世上一切光彩，Bruce主動的圈上小孩子的腰，比任何時侯都纖細的身軀，看起來太脆弱了。但Bruce很清楚這身體內的靈魂是多少強大且堅韌，他懷中的人只要下定決心，他比任何人更能成為支柱，往那個目標前進。

 

 "你回去哥譚吧。"

 

Bruce出神同時孩子卻說出驚人的話，彷彿他說的只是今天天氣真好的平淡事。Dick說完便想離去的樣子讓Bruce不安，他們說好不再分開，他們說好要彌補彼此的時光，他們說好的!Dick最近的身體才剛開始有好轉的跡象，他不可能在這時候回哥譚。Dick輕輕轉身，微笑著，這一轉身彷彿看到以往某個片段，那個寂寞的身影微笑的看著他，以他的方式來贖罪，然後那身影就離開了足足一年。Dick溫柔的用小小的雙手放在Bruce的臉頰，額輕輕靠在對方的額上。他知道男人在想什麼，他也明白男人在害怕什麼，沒事的，我們約好的，我們會補上彼此的時間，這次我不會放手的了。

 

 "Bruce，我喜歡的……是對執著之物不會放手的你。"

 

你對罪惡的零容忍，你對哥譚的黑暗憎恨，你對Batman所背負的一切，我就是喜歡一個這樣的你。執著造就了你的性格，你永遠都不會放心哥譚，放心Alfred和Damian，你永遠都不會放心身邊的一切。你一直都覺得事情的錯都是自己的責任，這樣的性格導致你的極端混蛋性格，令你變相自負，把所有事情都要掌握在自己手裡，要一切都如自己所想的進行，這是你的自負和混蛋控制欲。但也因為如此，我才會一直依賴你，想在你身邊，看著你的身後，不讓你把自己往死裡衝。但現在的你是怎樣?整天待在一個孩子身邊，看著遠方的哥譚?這樣真的是我所愛的你嗎?這樣把你留在布魯德海文真的是好事嗎?

 

 "但我也愛你。"

 "你一直看著哥譚的方向，哥譚也是你的一部分。"

 

哥譚造就了你，哥譚成為了你的一部分，把你留在布魯德海文只是把你從自己中抽離，這樣不完整的人……

 

 "我不需要。"

 "但你也是我的一部分。"

 "不要誤會，我並沒有想要你那麼輕易從我身邊逃離，Bruce Wayne……"

 

Dick輕輕抱著那還沒聽懂的男人，只有這個時候他才會顯得遲鈍。他們已經浪費了很多時間，彼此的時間，而現在要他再花個時間讓他最愛的人把哥譚放下?這可能是花上一輩子都沒可能的事，他是Bruce Wayne，他是Batman，他永遠為哥譚付出。既然如此……

 

 "我們一起回哥譚啦，Bruce。但你這輩子也別想甩開我。"

 

人類的一生很短暫，如果他們一直浪費，那只會令這個人生白白過去，而Dick最討厭這樣浪費一生。

 

END


	32. Additional Chapter 6

###  番外6

 

變成小孩子的身體後，身體的狀況總算穩定下來了，但取而代之的是Dick的身體抵抗力弱，而且嗜睡。不像當年Constantine一下子把魔力抽走時候Dick馬上陷入沉睡，但Dick的身體因曾經幾乎把魔力秏盡的關係，不得不承認他曾在危險的邊緣渡過。要不是身邊有我們把魔力強行供給Dick，Dick甚至已經死了也說不定。之前不定時的移動也令Dick的身體一直作成負擔，但這也是沒辦法的事，Dick你不想見他，那我們就不能讓他找到。

 

Tim一直看著手上的資料，對他來說Bruce Wayne這個人類很奇怪。他或許對Dick付出了真心，而Dick也一樣，但真的這樣就好了嗎?再直白點來說，Dick所付出的和Bruce Wayne所付出的對等嗎?Dick會單方面付出太多，或用情過於人類那方嗎?Tim是一個冷靜但好奇心旺盛的惡魔，他明白人類是一種很有趣的生物，他們的生命短暫但不代表他們不能活得有意義且精彩，在Tim的腦海中他就已經有不少欣賞的人類。那也是他選擇了記憶這玩意，把人生中最美好或最厭惡但最深刻的一刻據為己有，這不是很棒嗎?把人類最後一刻還在想的記憶吃掉，那味道和滿足感大概也只有Tim自己才知道。每個人生命中總會有耀眼的一刻，而Bruce Wayne到底是怎樣的，這讓Tim非常感興趣。一個把他大哥整個人也陷入去的人類，從沒見過。

 

因此他偷偷的回了哥譚，一個理應不會再踏入的地方。上一次來的時候，他吃了整個城的記憶，只是沒吃到Bruce Wayne和Alfred Pennyworth的。Damian Wayne人還小，Dick表示適當的調整就好，根本不需要吃掉他也不會記得，短短的生命中曾經有過一個惡魔成了他的保姆，成了他的保護者之一。哥譚的燈光下埋藏黑暗，而Tim不難看到那個黑色的身影藏匿在影子之下，那些地方才是需要他的地方。他看著Batman毫不猶豫的繼續揮動他的雙拳，把眼前的連續殺人犯捕住，然後交給Gordon。Tim想要更近距離觀察這個人，但他還是記得Jason和Barbara的忠告，他們從不反對Tim對事情的探究心，但他們也不想自己的弟弟被落到那個蝙蝠的陷阱之中，畢竟他並不是一個普通的人類。他有著野獸般的直覺，如鷹般雙眼，狼的嗅覺似的，他總是知道一切，他總是能發現有人暗中觀察他。因此，離他遠點，Tim。

 

 "你不是他。"

 

Tim馬上轉身，剛剛明明還在他前方視線的傢伙，這一刻竟然無聲地出現在他身後，Tim不禁懷疑眼前的人其實會分身術也說不定。Batman警惕著Tim，自他知道有魔物的存在後，他就訓練自己要連天空上的黑影也防備，他要訓練身體帶來的不自然感以防魔物透明化接近自己。而事實上，這的確幫到他。他剛剛發現有一個很像那人的身影在空中出現，他有那麼一刻以為他的惡魔回來了哥譚，還光明正大的在空中飛揚觀察他，他甚至留意到翅膀不是Jason的骨感網格也不是Barbara的蝙蝠翅膀，而是像那人一樣的羽毛翼。但只要再留意一下，Batman就明白根本不是他，眼前的惡魔沒有那人高，頭髮雖然也是烏黑，但那人的膚色並不如眼前的白晢，他是近小麥色的肌膚。眼前人比較嬌小，也沒那人性感。最重要的是，他的翅膀是紅色的，尾端為金，而不像那人黑漸藍，仔細看看他們一點也不像，反而有那麼一刻認錯了的自己才是有問題那個。

 

 "Batman果然名不虛傳。"

 "誰跟你提過我的事?"Batman並不會放過任何一個獲得情報的機會。

 "Nobody……你想到誰了嗎?"

 

Batman不禁皺眉，或者說Tim覺得他在皺眉。別處的騷動令Batman馬上把專注力從Tim身上移開，而Tim想要默默跟上。Batman對Tim扔了一個蝙蝠鏢，示意不要跟著他，但Tim對此警告不為所動，他有必要聽眼前的人類話嗎，從沒有人能讓他從好奇當中抽身。遠方突來騷動，Batman應該要趕去，但他不能把這惡魔丟下。

 

 "別跟著我，離開哥譚。"

 "你沒有命令我的權利。"

 "這是警告!"

 "怎麼了，你以往發生了什麼事令你害怕了嗎?"

 

他的情緒波動突然震盪了下，Tim知道他說中了。Tim對於挑選記憶上花了很多功夫，他明白了人類只要被說中痛處什麼的情緒波動幅度會增加，而剛剛的一刻雖然短暫，但足以明顯的波動令Tim非常滿意。Batman轉身往Tim身上揮拳，Tim硬著頭皮吃下這一拳，不得不說非常痛，以人類來說的確足以擊昏或放倒人的拳頭。他生氣了，被說中痛處而惱羞成怒了?還是說他突然覺得Tim成了威脅?

 

 "不要跟著我。我的事與你無關。"

 "你甩不開一個惡魔的。"

 

Batman知道他說得對，要不是現在他沒時間，他大可以帶著Tim繞半個哥譚甩開他，但現在他急著去那邊，不可能因為Tim而一直拖延時間。

 

 "你不去嗎?"

 "要不滾要不待在我視線範圍內。"

 

如傳聞一樣，真是一個控制欲很重的男人。Batman往騷動處移動，到達同時四處已經火光紅紅，有人故意縱火。在這個時代火災可說是很麻煩的事，最近的井也在數十米外，要救火單單一個Batman談何容易?Batman深入火災現場，他要看到底有沒有人被困在火場內，晚上大家都早早睡著，被困火災現場並不是什麼鮮有的事。衝入快要倒塌的房子內，是幾母女，還有一個是手抱的嬰兒。母親哀求先救他4個孩子，Batman手抱嬰兒，另一手抱著看下去只有2歲左右的女孩。帶著另外2個5-6歲的孩子衝出火場，但當Batman衝出後房子隨即倒塌，他已經來不及回去救他們的母親了。Batman看著這些孩子，情緒波動突然大幅提升，在他眼中到底看到什麼?

 

Gordon盡量疏散人潮，但困在裡面的人到底還有多少?Batman看著火勢有增無減，他需要一個方法把火熄滅，不然整個住宅區也會被火燒盡。

 

 "要幫忙嗎?"Tim有點期待Batman向他求救。

 

Batman無視Tim的建議，他看向遠方，他看到較遠處一個水庫，他不需要幫忙。自他離開後，他就不想再接受任何惡魔的幫忙。他開始嘗試習慣回身邊沒人的感覺，他以前就是這樣過來的，那現在他也一樣可以。Batman吩附Gordon繼續疏散人，有多遠就多遠。Batman用最快的速度跑向水庫，相比花時間的數十米外小水井，他選擇了遠一點但更有效的水庫。算準水的流向，往水庫外殻投出炸藥，把水庫炸開一個洞。水大量傾出，衝向火災現場。那裡或許還有人也說不定，但一直陷在火災場內就算不淹死也會窒息，而他只能一拼。水淹過大部分火災現場，Gordon立刻往房子繼續搜救，其他平民也自發性的開始拯救沒被水淹過的地方，情況開始受控。Batman繼續觀察，這是人為縱火，誰?縱火犯的心理會在近距離觀賞自己的偉作，那麼大的火少不了被波及，要留意衣袖邊有油跡和星火痕跡的人。Batman很快就在人群中找到那個人，一臉平靜，眼中帶著興奮但面對Batman時就作賊心虛轉身就逃。撲倒那人在他身上找到大把的火柴，Gordon立馬把人捕住帶回去受審。

 

整件事看來Batman依舊是那個Batman，與傳聞中無異。他冷靜、強大、觀察力強頭腦清晰，情緒波動甚至比別人小。他看下去不會受任何事影響，也不見得會為一隻惡魔而放棄他的責任。Dick過於著迷他，人類那方看來並不是那麼一回事。但他選擇了他，而他的大哥一向很少看錯人。Tim開始往對方可能是個極強的騙子方向想，但過早下定論又顯得有點衝動。

 

這一場火災伴隨著大家一個晚上，天色開始明亮的時候，哥譚的罪惡也會被驅散似的。哥譚的罪惡只會在黑暗底下，彷彿哥譚的晚上有什麼特別吸引罪犯出現的魅力似的。Batman瞄了Tim一眼，讓他跟上。Tim想了下，跟上並不會有什麼危險或意外，而他這個人類也對自己作不了什麼，好奇心和自身安全，Tim向來都選前者。他跟著Batman潛入城堡，他的大哥說過他是國王，而這個國王住在Batman的閣樓之上。Batman脫下面具回復Bruce Wayne的身份，以一個警戒性強的人來說這個舉動也太不長心眼了。

 

 "他還好嗎?"

 "你在說誰?"

 "我知道你，你是Dick的弟弟，Tim。"Dick你是把家底都告訴他了嗎?

 "我只是好奇路過的惡魔而已。而且，你有資格知道嗎?"

 

就像說中了痛處一樣，Bruce沒再回應，但他逃不過Tim的雙眼，他動搖了。Bruce Waynea是一個冷靜的人，他有堅定的意志和能力，他可以騙過很多人，但只有一件事成了他的軟肋，對一個惡魔的愧疚感令他動搖。

 

 "Dick要我別把你的記憶帶走，你覺得是為什麼?"Bruce沒有給予回應。

 "你想的話，我把你的記憶拿去如何?"

 

Bruce猛然往Tim臉上揮了一拳，狠狠的。彷彿他說了什麼冒犯的話，而Tim與他的兄長們相比缺少與人交鋒的機會，他雖然比兄長們弱，但也沒至於被一個人類打倒。Bruce突然意識到自己的失態，但他也沒想要道歉，他只默默轉身扔給Tim一瓶他不需要的人類藥膏。

 

 "這些記憶，我需要它們。"

 "我曾經吃過許多人的記憶，他們寧可逃避，也不要面對。但你不同，Bruce Wayne，你能告訴我之間的差距嗎?"

 "那要視乎你如何看待這段記憶。"

 

他興幸Dick沒有把記憶拿去。這些記憶可說是支撐他的動力之一，讓他記得他的生命中曾經有一個被過去捆綁的惡魔，遇上同樣被過去捆綁的自己，他們互相扶持，他們互舔傷口，他們被對方吸引。無論別人眼中他與Dick的關係是多大的錯誤，對他來說與Dick一起的日子無疑是快樂的，而他對這個惡魔的需要和渴求性比任何人想像都大。在Dick角度來看，Batman或許救贖了他，Batman或許幫助了他，但Nightwing的出現也令Batman的生活有所改變，Nightwing……Dick的存在一直提醒他，他不只是Batman，他是Bruce Wayne。他們曾擁有過彼此，而這段記憶就算結局再痛苦也好，他依舊覺得這或許會是他人生中最美好的時光，只要有他的存在，他的生活才不被黑暗籠罩。他還有復仇以外的情緒，他帶給他愛。

 

Bruce想讓Tim帶話給Dick，但Tim已經離去。以往Batman的作風，今天卻被用在自己身上了。

 

 "阿!Tim你去哪了?"

 "Dick!我回來了，就稍微出去走了一趟。"

 "你快阻止Barbara，他要我穿小熊睡衣!"

 "我只找到這件玩意合你穿!"

 

Dick隨即再次逃避那小熊睡衣，他魔力沒了身體變小了但不代表他的智商也下降了，他才不穿小熊睡衣!Jason一臉戲謔的走到Tim身邊，他才沒傻到覺得Tim真的只是出外散步。Bruce Wayne是一個怎樣的人?Bruce Wayne……是一個很有趣的人類，我還沒能摸透他的全部。但我相信……

 

 "他總有一天會找到我們。"

 "我不會讓他見到Dick，在他見到Dick之前我已經先咬破他的喉。"

 "大紅，這種事不是我們作主的，不是嗎?"

 

一切都順大哥的意，Bruce Wayne是誰?一個觀察目標，一個研究對象。他最喜歡的大哥所愛的人，而他則負責觀察，看看這個人類是否值得。

 

END


	33. Additional Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP, 偽Underage, 翅膀Play, 漏尿出現

###  番外7

 

Bruce抱著Dick小小的身軀，不知是錯覺還是怎樣，總覺得Dick身上有淡淡的奶香。Dick的身體成了小孩子後長時間也在睡覺，大半天也在睡覺。他很多時會用這外貌騙Bruce抱抱，這甚至可以讓他得到在Bruce懷中睡覺的機會。一開始會避而遠之到現在視若無睹，Jason等人已經習慣了，畢竟閃光看慣了也只是光而已，沒什麼大不了。Dick幾乎把所有精力都放在夜巡上，夜巡過後他要睡整天才能補回來。但他還是堅持要夜巡，看著Batman後背是他的責任。今晚難得夜巡早早完結，今晚的哥譚平靜得不可思議，就算是Dick也難得有精神回家後不是倒頭就睡。Dick的身體太小，令他們之間只能用親親抱抱來吸取魔力，距離Dick要恢復精神的時間有種遙遠感。然而看著Dick的睡顏，Bruce突然明白了猛禽會討厭他的原因。沒人能忍受這樣好的孩子離開自己，甚至背道而馳。Dick就是有這樣的魅力，讓他人受他吸引，讓人想把他據為己有，這是魅魔的天生吸引力嗎?有種邪惡的思想突然在Bruce腦海中略過，他也是男人，還要是壯年的男人，他會有這樣的想法是正常的，但不應該是一個看上去只有十歲的孩子身上。Bruce Wayne，你的鋼鐵般意志去哪了，就是這個時候才能用上阿。雖然懷裡的是千年魔物也說不定，但現在他很虛弱，而且外表是小孩子，這種罪惡感太過了。

 

就像上天聽到Bruce的呼喚一樣，Dick醒來了。事實上他感受到有某種很香的味道，Dick對此很熟悉。睡得有點迷迷糊糊的，但Dick本能性的往Bruce褲子探去，引來男人的激烈反應，把他的雙手推開。他剛剛想了什麼來著，這傢伙又想作什麼鬼!然而Dick帶著"你有什麼毛病嗎"的表情看著他，就像這樣的事就如每天吃Jason弄的早餐一樣普通。

 

 "沒事的，Bruce。我知道你怎麼了，你也忍得夠久了。"

 "Dick，你還不能作。"

 "雖然這個樣子要插入有點勉強，但我還是能用嘴幫你弄出來。"

 "Dick，你不用這樣。"

 "都已經硬了，味道也散發出來了，太沒說服力了Bruce。所以……你要還是不要?"

 

自己的情欲總是被這傢伙輕易牽動，Bruce看著Dick的眼神和笑容，並不像一個十歲孩子，他還是那個成熟的Nightwing，體貼的Dick Grayson。Bruce沒再推開他的手，Dick知道自己勝了，他一直都挺想要的但他知道Bruce對現時的自己出不了手，各方面也在阻止這個男人擁抱自己。Dick也想快點回到成人的樣子，他不是不喜歡現時的樣子，說真的這個樣子可以一直鑽進Bruce懷裡沒被抗拒且被完全包裹也是挺爽的，安全感也滿滿的。但他知道Bruce一直在忍耐，這樣的壓力有一天會爆發的。趁炸彈被引爆前先緩衝一下，Dick一直看準機會。脫去Bruce的褲子，看到半硬的陰莖呈現在自己眼前。以往看到時已經覺得比常人大的肉棒，現時看下去更是覺得不可思議，到底這玩意以前是如何進來的?輕輕摸上陰莖，就算是舔都有點困難前提下Dick在想把這根含進去的可能性。然而他聽到Bruce比平常還興奮的聲音，一切都不像平常。Dick的手比以往和記憶中柔軟，小孩子獨有的體香令他本來就有點期待，現在如新生兒的小手摸上了自己的敏感帶，Bruce不得不承認感覺棒透了。

 

Dick改變主意了，他要用盡現在自己擁有的優勢令Bruce瘋狂，為自己而瘋狂。他盡量張大自己的嘴巴嘗試把對現時的他來說是怪物級的玩意塞入自己的喉中。但小孩子的身體始終有限，把前端含進去已經令他的下巴酸軟，再塞進一點……天阿，已經到喉了但他連半根也不到。Bruce享受著孩子的服務，他知道Dick現在勉強，而且也不舒服，但相信他，當你看到一個孩子在你身下努力含著自己陰莖同時，眼冒生理淚水的為你賣力服務，這種禁忌般的畫面，沒人能抗拒。他知道Dick不會輕易放開口中那根，他只好輕輕摸頭作鼓勵，但同時又帶著不讓他放棄的意味。他手部動作在鼓勵他，你可以的Dick，你可以再含深入一點，你一定作得到。前端開始冒出渴望已久的液體，Dick如得到獎勵一樣對準鈴口進攻，成功引來男人不冷靜的哼聲。看著陰莖慢慢在自己手中變硬，這就如成就一樣對Dick來說是值得自豪的事。Dick把陰莖吐出，他看到陰莖變硬且直挺，青筋已現，已經預備好可以插入的程度。Dick滿意的用臉蛋蹭蹭肉棒，就像一個孩子拿著他最愛的娃娃一樣。這種色情又天真的畫面，只有他才作得到，該死的吸引，該死的色情，該死的魅魔Dick Grayson。

 

 "Dick……你的翅膀……"他突然想到些很混蛋的事。

 

Dick知道他想看什麼，展出比以往小很多倍的翅膀，顏色一如既往的漂亮，就是太小了以致懷疑他能往靠這雙羽翼飛上半空。Bruce知道Dick很喜歡在空中的感覺，他愛自由，由被收養成馬戲團之子那刻開始，成為空中飛人的時候，他就喜歡逗留在空中的時光，而Bruce也喜歡看他在空中跳躍翻騰的身影，是自己害他不能再展翅高飛。

 

 "Bruce，你不專心。"

 "抱歉，只是看到翅膀就會想到……我到底作了什麼?"

 "Bruce，雖然現在說這個已經是負分了，但是你不需要一直愧疚這個。讓我成了這個樣子的是Thomas Wayne，而他們已經不在了。"

 "但你的名字我記下來了。"明明那是攸關性命的東西，他應該把名字記在更難發現的地方。

 "Bruce……你再說下去我就要生氣了阿。"

 

Dick作勢的掐了下肉棒，不痛只是作勢，但Bruce知道再說下去只會讓氣氛尷尬，他把Dick抱起來親他的臉蛋，Dick視作是他對破壞氣氛的歉意。Bruce把他放在地上，示意他轉過身去，Dick不明所以但還是照著辦了。Bruce對接下來要作的事心裡沒底，他把自己的陰莖插到Dick的羽翼之間，用手連羽毛握緊自己的陰莖，讓Dick的羽毛包裹自己的陰莖進行自慰的行動。Dick明顯被嚇了一跳地呻吟但他還是臉紅著沒有阻止，除了Bruce以外他從沒在人面前展現過翅膀，這是什麼Play連自己也沒想過。翅膀的敏感令Dick說不出話來，每一個動作都如電流衝擊著Dick腦袋似的，一陣一陣的衝擊著。Bruce總是對自己的翅膀讚不絕口，而現在他真的知道Bruce對翅膀的痴迷程度，這個男人甚至可以只拿他的羽毛自慰!Bruce的動作越來越粗暴，Dick的羽毛比任何人工造物更奇妙的觸感，柔軟體貼，感覺就像羽毛會自行適應Bruce想要的觸感，讓他有最高的享受。Bruce的動作越來越粗暴，Dick甚至感覺到Bruce自個兒的活塞活動慣性下部分精液濺到自己臉上，翅膀被粗暴的對待了，被Bruce粗暴的對待了，這在快要壞掉理智的邊緣想法隨著Bruce的力度繼續衝擊Dick的腦海，他的腦海除了查能外剩下一片空白。本能驅使他的行動和思想，對於濺在自己臉上的精液他覺得有點浪費，每一滴都是魔力，可以的話他想用嘴全接住。但他不想破壞Bruce的雅致，只好用手指把能沾到的精液都收入口中。Bruce覺得快要到了，事實上他已經弄到Dick的翅膀一塌糊塗，羽毛被他的精液弄得黏稠稠的，上面掛著白色絲線，雖然直接射在翅膀裡的感覺不錯，但Bruce在最後一刻把Dick轉過來，直接射在臉上。Dick第一刻沒反應過來，任精液射在臉上，但很快他就意會到是怎麼回事，張開嘴巴飢渴的迎接接下來的幾波精液，直到最後一波完結他才滿意的閉上嘴。

 

 "多謝款待。"

 "你看下去糟透了。"

 

Dick現在不管是臉﹑身體還是翅膀都沾上了自己的精液，然而Dick一臉不介意的用手開始抹去臉上的精液再用小粉紅舌頭仔細的舔去，完全不把自己被顏射當作一回事。當事人不以為然，但對Bruce來說畫面具一定的衝擊性，他對著一個小孩子外表動情，他把自己的精液射遍這孩子全身，而這孩子卻一臉天真的舔去他身上的白濁，沒人能抗拒這種妖魅且極大反差的誘惑，Bruce感到下身的火並沒有完全消去。Dick早就知道光是一發是滿足不了男人，男人動情時Dick會嗅到一陣異於平常的情感和味道，他剛剛就是被這股味道弄醒，而現在這股味道並沒有減退的跡象。Bruce覺得這是拜魅魔的口水所賜，他很快就恢復過來了。Bruce抱起Dick讓他回到自己膝上，雙手捧著Dick的屁股，雖然小很多但手感還是很棒，Bruce決定用對方的屁股夾著自己的已恢復半硬的陰莖。這男人總是想到些自己也沒想過的玩法，用自己的屁股感受著那陰莖的熱度和形狀，明明沒有插入來卻有種不知何時會插入來的錯覺，這種未知感令Dick更興奮。可惜看著自己的下身，小孩子的陰莖之餘還沒到能射精的年紀，看下去有點掃興。察覺到Dick的分神，Bruce甚至用力搓揉Dick的屁股，他覺得事後可能會留下指印，但這一刻他要Dick只專注他。魅魔的後穴開始冒出體液，讓男人的摩擦更順暢，男人感受到孩子獨有的高溫令他如抱著一個小暖爐一樣。他開始越來越貪心了，他的手指開始探入Dick的後穴，這一動作引來Dick整個身體驚了一跳的跳動，Dick藍眼難以置信的看著他，他開始有點抗拒但Bruce轉為抱著他的腰。

 

 "Bruce，這個身體不行，會壞掉的。"

 "你可以的，Dick。乖，你可以的，你的身體本來就是可以容納我的不是嗎?"

 "Bruce，你別這樣……阿……"Bruce的手指和語氣不同，他一直在衝擊自己的內部，未經人事的身體光是手指就已經帶來了前所未有的快感。

 

Bruce明白這個身體有極限，但他一直在試探的邊緣，他一直都在利用Dick對他的無限的容忍，事後他一定會補償的，所以抱歉了，Dick。手指增至2根，他充分了解這個身體不可能像以前那樣一下子直入，他不想弄傷Dick，為了令這個體驗並非單方面，他要用耐性來表達誠意，不然他休想再碰Dick，這道氣可以維持3個月，相信他，小孩子的Dick真的可以，還沒算他把Jason等人拉入陣線把他拒於門外的話可能要再多2個月。慢慢探入同時親親Dick，讓他放鬆，手指擴展到3根。

 

 "不要啦，Bruce……真的不行。"

 "Dick，求你。"

 

Dick冒著淚水的把頭探入Bruce懷中，他知道對方默認了，而他也知道後穴也差不多了。他繼續親親Dick的髮，對方抬頭同時他就往對方嘴巴進攻，纏上了孩子的舌，互相交換口水，讓他的專注力放在自己吻上，不然他接下來的動作會受傷。他把陰莖對準後穴，第一階段是把前端插入。光是前端插入已經令Dick整個身體僵硬，而Bruce也感受到前所未有的阻力，但孩子的內壁也緊緊吸著他的陰莖，這感覺太久沒有了，Bruce也差點棄械。他順了順Dick的背，讓他先放鬆下來，Bruce用盡耐性，他不想強入Dick內部。Bruce邊安撫邊插入，動作滿有耐性和溫柔但又帶著不容拒絕的力度，Dick已經說不出話來，待他完全插入後更是整個身體微微顫抖。感覺太怪了，這陰莖像要頂到胃了似的，這玩意就在自己體內，他想要這玩意拔出來，但稍微動動就會觸犯到敏感帶，讓Dick進入左右為難的情況。他不敢想像這玩意真的可以完全插進體內，Dick偷偷的轉身看了下後方，好在他不是背靠Bruce，不然他就要親眼看著這肉棒如何深入自己的體內，視覺衝擊太大了Dick怕自己會昏倒。Bruce開始輕輕抽動陰莖，Dick覺得自己真的要分開兩半似的緊抱著Bruce，但Bruce捧著他整個人往懷裡靠，是Bruce的味道。Bruce的味道讓Dick下意識安心，他的後穴放鬆到Bruce看準機會。

 

 "我要來了，Dick。"

 

Bruce強力抽動著下身，Dick帶點痛苦的呻吟，他主動抱緊Bruce但沒有出手阻止。這玩意大得要命，熱得可怕，小孩原本就空間不足的後道現在每一處也被陰莖強行撐開，Dick感受到自己內壁一直刻畫著陰莖的形狀和上面的青筋。每一次陰莖抽出時Dick會有種可惜感但再次插入時又會整個身體顫抖，快感隨著Bruce的動作如波浪般湧上腦袋，身體隨著抽插動作而擺動，每次撞入到盡頭時腦袋就如被更強力的電擊擊中一樣。Bruce看著Dick的表情，不知所措的快感衝擊著Dick一切感官，剛剛他是不是說好在沒看見?現在沒看到反而令感官加強，Bruce不規律性的深入令Dick快要瘋了，他要瘋了，他下身明明應該不會有感覺，但他好像有種什麼東西要出來了的感覺。不會吧……?

 

 "Bruce…真的不行，真的不行!會壞掉，有什麼東西要出來似的，但是……"

 "沒事的Dick，順應你的本能，我也快要到了。"

 

Dick對於這未知的恐懼感到不安，他從沒試過這種感覺，明明下身沒有硬卻有著什麼要出來似的，一股暖流而Dick很熟悉這種感覺。Bruce開始作最後的衝刺，Dick接受著一波又一波的快感遍佈全身，男人每一次都精準地頂撞那敏感帶，明明只是小孩子的身體要承受這個真的太過了。Bruce突然全力插入深處，前所未有的深處，這真的沒有頂到胃嗎，Dick有點失神的想道。那股期望已久的白濁終於突破陰莖進入到連Dick自己也挖不出的位置。Dick的腦海被衝擊得一片空白，他的身體僵硬了一段時間隨後又軟回去倒在Bruce的懷中，同一刻Dick的下身不自覺的流出黃色的液體。Dick雙眼失神的哭了，他真的受不了，一切都太過了，他剛剛感受到一刻高潮的感覺，但他沒有射出任何東西之餘還弄到他和Bruce身上都是自己的尿液。他輕輕抽泣著，他到底是作了什麼才要遭這樣的罪?他明明就說不行，為什麼這個男人就是不聽?Bruce慌神了馬上抱著Dick哄著，彷彿他真的是孩子一樣。他順順背，親親Dick，把那根已軟化的玩意馬上抽出來。他知道這次自己真的太過，他懇求Dick的原諒，不要因此而討厭他。Dick想要離開，但他現在全身都痛，屁股更痛，雙腿無力的張開，要不是魅魔本能反應把精液禁錮在自己體內，他甚至能想像自己鬆弛紅腫的後穴大開任精液自己流出的淫盪畫面。Bruce把他抱向浴室，Barbara他們不知何時全都不在家，不然這狼狽的樣子會讓他們生氣也說不定。

 

Dick又再次陷入睡眠，Bruce溫柔的幫Dick清洗身體，他有點痛心的看著Dick被自己操到紅腫的後穴還有已留下明顯指印的屁股，他知道這次是太勉強Dick。他親親已經昏睡過去的Dick，眼角還有半乾的淚痕。Bruce現在罪惡感才全然湧現，他都作了什麼?他這樣是犯了多少法律?待Dick醒來一定會想打死他。所以他一定要作好準備，哄回他的小惡魔。但離開和最後一次的想法?從沒出現過在他的腦海中，他不會放開Dick的了。

 

待Dick醒來後還是全身酸痛，特別是那個難以啟齒的部位。Dick想了下到底昏倒前到底發生了什麼事，然後才想起Bruce那混蛋的作為，臉紅耳赤的大叫Bruce Wayne你不在5秒內出現我們就分手!Bruce馬上出現在他身邊，手中拿著一盤香甜美味的小甜餅，那個味道是……Alfred獨家的小甜餅。把小甜餅放在床邊，Bruce先主動抱著Dick，貼心的問他的身體狀況。經過昨晚的鬧騰Dick感覺到自己的身體魔力大增，以倦意和全身的酸痛作代價。

 

 "你的身體感覺如何，Dick閣下?"

 "Alfred!"

 

Dick立馬跳下床抱抱他的老紳士，他很想Alfred，前所未有的想。掛念已久的人就在眼前，Dick已經忍不住了。好久沒感受的懷抱，熟悉的小甜餅味道，Bruce和他在自己身邊，彷彿回到十多年前那個時刻。他知道這是Bruce的賠罪，其實他不可能生Bruce氣，昨晚雖然瘋狂但他還是舒服的，魔力也有大空間的提升，但他看到Alfred了，這無疑是最好的禮物，他永遠愛這個男人，永不後悔。

 

END


	34. Additional Chapter 8

###  番外8

 

Damian沒想過父親那麼快就回來，Bruce和他約定2年，如果2年內他找不到那個人，他就會放棄回來哥譚，然後專心作他的Batman。如果有人問哥譚對Batman來說是什麼，Damian可以肯定哥譚是父親的一切。哥譚或許奪走了他許多的東西，但每個人都知道他還是守護著哥譚，所以哥譚的地位是無容置疑。如果在人和城之間作選擇，Damian知道這樣講顯得父親無情冷血，但他會選擇哥譚。救人和救城市，他向來選擇後者，他的父親就是這麼一個大義的人。所以當他向自己提出要離開2年找一個人時，Damian相信那個人對父親來說是一個很重要的人，重要到可以迫使那個以哥譚為先的Batman放下哥譚。Damian不是沒想過到底那個是怎樣的人，只是他肯定不是自己的生母，也不會是那個一直想透過自己威脅哥譚的祖父。

 

或許和那羽毛筆有關?

 

Damian總是好奇那支羽毛筆的出處，自然界有很多鳥類，但沒有任何一種鳥是這樣顏色之餘羽毛大到足以作成這支羽毛筆。或許不是自然而生之物?這也是Damian估計的可能性之內。

 

直到他看到那個小鬼，那個稱自己為Dick Grayson的小鬼，他才完全明白羽毛到底來自何方。眼前的小鬼很神秘，他的眼神和氣場令Damian感到安心，多年來在城堡內黑暗面多少能看到不少，而他是Batman的兒子更是不可避免。沒多少陌生人能讓Damian能到安心，但眼前這小鬼卻令他感到除父親和Pennyworth以外的親密。那小鬼很矮，只到大腿的程度，但他熟悉城堡的一切，眼中帶著不該是那年紀有的懷念。當他見到Damian時，他很開心的張開小小的雙臂，笑著走向自己。

 

 “Damian?Damian!”

 “你是……誰?”不可思議，他完全不抗拒這孩子。

 “你成長成一個很棒的男人了，如我所想。但你已經忘了，重新介紹，我是Dick Grayson!”

 

Dick Grayson……他從沒聽過這個名字，但他對Grayson總有莫名奇妙的愛慕，但他印象中Grayson不應該是這樣。下意識的後退好像傷了這孩子的心，那孩子有點受傷的看著自己的身體，握了握自己的小手，彷失去了些什麼似的。我作錯了嗎?不，身為王者不能那麼輕易受一個孩子動搖。

 

 “真令人傷心，回想以前我還能抱起你。現在我連抱你也作不到了。”

 “別說到你好像認識我很久似的，Grayson。”

 “牽強一下的話應該可以維持一陣子?Damian會幫我保密吧?被Jason他們知道我又亂用魔力會被罵的。”

 

Damian挑了下眉，並沒了解孩子的意味同時，眼前的孩子被藍色的火焰包圍，如那羽毛筆一樣的顏色。Damian好像突然明白了些什麼，他看著火焰退去同時原本是孩子的人成了一個成年男子且背上帶著藍色羽翼。這個身影和記憶中深處某片思念重疊了，那個記憶深處，在他畫中每一個……藍色的天使身影。

 

 “Grayson……”

 “你好，我叫……”

 

Damian抱著他，主動的。Dick沒想過會這樣，他的Damian現在已經比他高大，懷抱比他更溫暖安心，他所自豪的Damian。他回抱Damian，他沒想過會這麼順利。他想了好多形式出現在Damian面前，但他們什麼都沒說，只靠那點點的關係就能享受到他的懷抱，Dick可以作的只有回抱他。

 

 “我回來啦，Damian。”

 “嗯……”

 

他不知道這是什麼感覺，他也說不出一點話來，他只知道自己可以把任何一面也展露出來，在這個人面前。

 

 “Damian，看來我不用向你介紹Dick了。”

 “父親!”

 

Damian立馬推開Dick，耳根紅透。Dick輕笑，看來Damian還是一個孩子呢，在父親面前總有一點堅持和面子。Damian看著Dick一直對他傻笑，他好像體會到笑容內的含意，這是讓他最不爽的笑容。

 

 “Grayson是吧!你引起我的注意了。”

 

各方面。

 

END


	35. Additional Chapter 9

###  番外9

 

Bruce和Dick偶然會有獨處的時間，但Damian不想這樣。他也想參與在裡面，不是代表他想破壞那二人世界，看著Bruce在Dick身邊時的安寧感，身為兒子的他並沒有想要打擾的意思。只是他看到Dick的身體慢慢變好，他開始可以長時間維持回成人的樣子，而不再是一個小孩子的外表。他回到Nightwing的身份，與Batman並肩，而自己是Robin。他不急於接下Batman的披風，Damian相信總有一天他會接過來，他的父親會信任他，他會是未來的Batman，這毫無疑問。

 

但父親剩下的東西並不只這樣。

 

Damian想著當年父親拿著Dick羽毛製成的羽毛筆，他的樣貌還是俊朗。現在看看他的父親，倦容與皺紋慢慢出現在他俊朗的面容上。歲月的痕跡在父親上展現，而Dick也慢慢在改變自己的面容，更成熟穩重，彷彿歲月在他身體上也留下了痕跡。他為了父親而慢慢改變自己的面容，但大家都記得他是惡魔，他不會老，甚至不會死。他最後，只能目送父親的離世。父親會剩下Dick Grayson，然後呢?對於這個惡魔的去留，令Damian成疑，而Damian不想承認但他也會不安。如果Dick只是為了Bruce而留下來，當父親離去後，他還會留在哥譚嗎?他還會留在我身邊嗎?

 

 “小D?你今天的神態有點奇怪阿。”

 “Grayson……”

 

他們在畫室，Damian喜歡Dick展翅的容貌，而Damian美術天分極好，這使他喜歡繪畫。今天他難得鼓起勇氣想畫出Dick伸翅的樣子。沙發放在窗邊，些許的陽光照射進來室內，Damian要求Dick躺在沙發上，半身靠在扶手，輕輕傾側讓翅膀的羽毛可在畫面中佔一席位。當初他提出這要求時令Dick有點受寵若驚，他從沒想過Damian會向自己要求這樣的事。Damian是一個很努力隱藏自己的人，身為國王的他早已習慣把情緒隱藏。他不會要求，但會用各種動作和暗示令人主動向他提出。他從沒主動要求，但Dick總會有點時間待在Damian身邊。Damian偶然會抱怨他太煩，他在作公務時總會見到個藍色的身影待在他身邊，但從沒趕走過他。Dick知道他喜歡這樣，Damian喜歡自己待在身邊，這或許是遲來的撒嬌?他喜歡自己的翅膀，偶然他也會偷以別的理由幫Dick整理翅膀，畢竟他還是那麼不愛整理自己的羽翼。所以當Damian直球的要求要畫他的翅膀畫時，他就一口答應了，還不能讓Bruce知道。

 

 “Grayson……你有想過沒有父親的世界嗎?”

 “怎麼突然問這個?”Dick輕笑。

 “我不能想像。”

 

他直言，他從沒想像過沒了父親後會是怎樣的世界。

 

 “當父親離去後，你會如何?”

 

Dick靜默了，他閉上了眼睛，這樣不好，他喜歡看著Dick的眼睛。每當閉上時，他都會怕他又再次一睡不起，再次離他們而去。Dick再次張開雙眼，眼中帶了點寂寞，但又帶著一分堅定。

 

 “我會留下來的，小D，替你的父親看顧你。”

 “就算你最愛之人已經逝去?”

 “但你也是我所在意之人。”

 

他明明知道我在說什麼，但卻迴避了。Damian又調出一種藍色，他很滿意這種藍，與Dick眼睛和翅膀顏色如出一轍。

 

 “我不行嗎?”

 “小D?”Dick略驚訝的看著眼前的孩子，在他眼中Damian永遠都是孩子。

在你心中佔有一席位，讓這成為你留在哥譚的理由，讓一切都一如以往。Dick仔細的想了下，Damian知道他真的有在想，Damian Wayne能成為另一個Bruce Wayne嗎?但他們都知道答案。

 

 “如果我也離去呢?”

 “……我會照看你的子孫。”

 

這一句堪比雷電，Damian沒有再過問下去。

 

這個惡魔，曾被哥譚奪去一切，但同時也是哥譚給他所有。他的一部分成為了哥譚，哥譚也成了他整個生命中的一部分。這裡曾經有一個男人，與這個惡魔愛恨交纏，但最後他們選擇愛對方。這個惡魔將會陪伴那男人一生，然後照看他的兒子及其後代。只要這裡有人需要他，他就會一直待在哥譚，直到哥譚的墜落和末日。

 

END


End file.
